Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous
by locainlove
Summary: AU. Two bands plus one mansion equals love and drama. Drama about what? Let's just say that two certain people just cant let go of the past's suffering, which leads to a lot pain... InuKag, SessRin, MirSan, ShipKir, KogAya. First few chapters have lyrics!
1. Characters

Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous

-XxX- The Slayers -XxX-

Kagome Higurashi:

Age: 22

Band Role: Lead singer

Personality: Fiery, stubborn, kind hearted...sometimes...rarely backs down from an arguement

Relationships: used to go out with a looser, not naming him...yet, used to go out with the lead singer of the Demons Within, but they broke up because of severe misunderstandings

Sango Sumeragi:

Age: 22

Band Role: Singer

Personality: nice...when you dont grope her...could be stubborn...loyal to the people she cares about especially her boyfriend

Relationships: had a really messed up realtionship with a guy, not naming yet, but hooked up with Miroku who treats her...well he shows her a little too much affection

Rin Osaka

Age: 21

Band Role: Back up singer

Personality: very cheery, energetic, most vocal of her band, out going, believes in her morals, nice...when not provoked, but could be pretty scary when pissed off

Realtionships: used to go out with a guy but he was too possessive and abused her a little bit, has a long term relationship with Sesshoumaru and loves him deeply

Kirara Kasumi

Age: 22

Band Role: Singer

Personality: hates it when Shippo teases her, friendly to some peolpe, huge flirt, loves the color black and white, loves to tease guys

Realtionship: had no serious realtionships, only flings, but secretly loves Shippo who is like her best friend, but they're not boyfriend/girlfriend

-XxX- Demons Within -XxX-

Inuyasha Takahashi

Age: 23

Band Role: Lead singer, lead guitarist, and guitarist for The Slayers

Personality: very arrogant, pig headed, egotistical, but is really just covering up his really messed up past, confused feelings, and his fears, big puppy at heart

Relationships: used to go out with a girl, not naming, but it ended horribly and he decided that he didn't want any serious relationships until he started going out with Kagome, but that ended horribly too

Miroku Morimotto

Age: 24

Band Role: Singer, back up guitarist, guitarist for The Slayers

Personality: very perverted, calm one of group next to Sesshoumaru, deeply in love with Sango, could be serious when need to be, covers up his true feelings

Relationships: loves Sango and is her boyfriend, wants her to be comfortable with him in a serious way

Kouga Shiro

Age: 24

Band Role: Singer, bass guitarist, keyboardist when necessary, bass guitarist for The Slayers

Personality: rivals with Inuyasha a lot, acts like a charming prince, used to have a huge crush on Kagome but she has been claimed by the lead singer, very confident, but good friend

Relationships: likes to flirt with girls, has none but wants to find a girl that he met one day

Shippo Daisuke

Age: 23

Band Role: Back up singer, drummer, drummer for The Slayers

Personality: likes to crack jokes and tease people, been Inuyasha's friend since like ever, always tries to cheer the guys up, good friend, loyal, trickster

Realtionships: none but is madly in love with Kirara but is too afraid to tell her

Others

Sesshoumaru Takahashi:

Age: 26

Importance: Two bands' manager and producer, not to mention record dealer

Personality: cold and seemingly unfeeling, could over reacted sometimes, because of Rin he shows more feeling everyday, protective of his girlfriend but not possessive like her last, could do what he wants when he wants

Relationships: is in love with Rin and currently has a long term realtionship with her, had a girlfiend, not naming her yet, but they broke up because of the lack of trust 


	2. Bipolar Symptons

_**A/N: Cant kill me...so read!**_

_**Disclaimer: I dont own Inuyasha, sadly, I dont own Good Charlotte, again sadly, dont own Kelly Clarkson, Lindsay Lohan (wouldn't want her), Avril Lavigne, or Ashlee Simpson. But watch I will own Inuyasha and Good Charlotte one day! But for now, im going to play it low incase the lawyers find me. Shhh, dont tell them, but I live in a manor in the middle of no where! Oh and I dont own lyrics . com which is where i got the lyrics from. THANX!**_

_**Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous**_

Two bands sat together in the cafeteria of their record company, Demon Records. It was currently their break and they were taking advantage of their free time by...eating? Atleast it was peacefully. That is until...

**_"INUYASHA! DONT TAKE MY EGG ROLL!"_** a raven haired girl bellowed at a silver haired boy. The boy, Inuyasha, just smirked.

"It's not yours Kags, its mine now!"

_**"BASTARD!"**_

"So what? You're a bitch!"

"I'm **THE** bitch! Get it right!"

"Keh, whatever!"

_**"YOU DOG!"**_

"Its called dog demon, wench!"

"You're such an asshole! Give me my egg roll right now!"

"Nope!"

"Son of a Bitch!"

"Such violence coming from sweet little Kaggy."

_**"I'LL SHOW YOU SWEET!"**_

"Can't you just hear the love in the air?" Sango sighed watching the two argue over an egg roll.

"Well, if they keep it up, Sesshoumaru's gonna shorten our break." Rin sighed slurping her soda. And at that exact moment, Sesshouamru, the bands' manager, producer, and record dealer, came into the cafeteria. He saw the arguing two and decided to take advantage of it. He was hungry as well...

"You two stop fighting. We must solve this problem and there's olny one solution." he said. He demanded that he get the egg roll, and Kagome and Inuyasha hesitantly gave it to him. He looked at it and then over at the expectant two.

"Well?" Inuyasha growled at his brother.

"Well what? Im not going to do anything but eat it!" The two's eyes widened and tried to stop the dog demon infront of him, but it was too late. Sesshoumaru ate the oh so yummy egg roll, ending the argument. For now.

"Ok stop mumbling, grumbling, or whatever you're doing, start eating because break's over in 5." He said unemotionally. Everyone sighed while Kagome and Inuyasha growled at eachother and made their way to the revolving refridgerator. The others nodded at their manager while he exited the cafeteria.

"If I would of known being a singer would be this hard, I would have stayed at the mechanic." Kouga grumbled standing up and going over to the vending machine. The rest of the band members looked after him and silently agreed. Singing was no piece of cake.

"Well, what can we say? We were offered this record deal, we thought that it was well paying, we were poor, we needed money, and we wanted fame." Shippo replied to Kouga's former statement.

"Where did all these we's come from? I wasn't poor when we were offered this record deal!" Inuyasha exclaimed from the other side of the cafteria where he was now arguing over a cupcake with Kagome.

"Yeah but you were before you got your inheritance! Which wasn't that long ago!"

"Try 4 years kitsune!"

"Whatever, same crap!"

"Dont start you two. And Inuyasha, if you haven't noticed, Kagome just stole the cupcake and ate it." Kirara said. Inuyasha looked confused for a second before turning to Kagome who had frosting on her lips. She grinned tauntingly before licking off the frosting, suggesting something...

Inuyasha just growled, but he had an idea before Kagome licked away all the frosting...

The next thing everyone else knew was that their leaders were making out, the lead singer of the Slayers pressed against the revolving refridgerator. Must be really cold...

The rest of the bands sweatdropped, and the boys winced every time Kagome and Inuyasha moaned. Not like they didn't do that with their girls...

"When are those two going to admit that they still love each other and start going out again?" Rin sighed as she finished her soda. She stared at it, dumbstruck. She finished her soda...

"Damn I finished my soda! Now I need another one!" and Rin stood up and walked towards the soda fountain. Last time she got Pepsi, now it was time for some cola!

"I think Rin's addicted to soda." Sango said glancing at the girl who cheered when her cup was finally full. She could be weird sometimes.

"Maybe that's why she's so hyper...all the time...and she could hit them high notes pretty good." Kouga agreed with Sango's theory.

"I wonder what high notes she hits with-"

_WHACK!_

"Ow now that hurt." Miroku whined rubbing his head, a very angry Sango behind him.

"Jeez Sango, you're just like Kirara, gets angry over anything." Shippo crossed his arms in a definante posture. Kirara had a pulsing vein on her forehead.

"Well Shippo, I'm sorry you feel that way...maybe with this you'll get heated up too..." Shippo slowly turned around to come face to face with hell itself. Oh he wanted to go to heaven not hell! Soon he was back on Earth, but writhering on the ground trying to put a small fire out on his but.

**_"IT HURTS! IT BURNS! AH SHIT I NEED WATER!"_** his prayers were answered when at that moment the water sprinklers turned on. The fire on his behind was out, but now everyone was drenched in water. Inuyasha and Kagome stopped their tongue lock to look around at what was happening. They saw that everything seemed normal and continued making out. Go Figure...

**_"GREAT! NOW MY SODA HAS EVEN MORE WATER IN IT!"_** ooohh Rin was pissed off.

**_"LOOK WHAT YOU TWO DID! I CANT PLAY LIKE THIS, YOU WANT ME TO GET ELECTRICUTED!" _**Kouga yelled at Kirara and Shippo who were equally drenched in water. They briefly looked at each other and then back at Kouga.

"And what's your point? You needed a bath anyways..."

Kirara chuckled at what Shippo said, and started cracking up when Shippo scrucnhed up his nose in a funny way and fanned his nose. Kouga was boiling in rage but didn't lash out because he was so angry that didn't know what to say. Rin came back from her soda adventure and blinked.

"Umm, did you guys have like a water fight or something? Cause if you did, then why wasn't I invited?" Rin looked pretty pissed off about this, and everyone stared at her as if she was a crazy person...which she was. But that's why everyone loved her.

"Ok what the hell did you lot do to the cafeteria?" Sesshoumaru asked as he slammed opened the door. Everyone stopped what they were doing, Inuyasha and Kagome deciding that they needed to breathe, and stared at the pissed-off-as-hell-but-calm-in-the- outside-dog-demon infront of them.

"Ummm...long story?" Sesshoumaru growled at the response and decided that he didnt want to deal with this. He'll have Jaken deal with it later...

Break was quickly over and the bands returned to the recording room. They complained about being drenched in water and something about being electricuted, but Sesshoumaru didn't care and he ushered the members of Demons Within into the booth. The four guys all took their instruments reluctantly incase of any electric currents and prepared for the rest of the recordings.

Inuyasha's guitar was a black electric guitar with Wind Scar written on it in red flames, Miroku's was a black guitar with Kazanna written in purple flames, Kouga's was a black bass guitar with Tornado Spin written in blue flames, and Shippo's drums were black, the middle having Fox Fire written in green flames.

"Ok Let's continue with the Lifestyles of The Rich and Famous." Sesshouamru said while the girls were heard cheering behind him. The band nodded and Shippo started on the drums.

_**(A/N: You may skip the lyrics in italics if ur not interested. dont worry its only on two other chapters, than the rest are writing.)**_

_Kouga: _

_Always see it on T.V., read it in the magazines, _

_Celebrities want sympathy._

_All they do is piss and moan inside the Rolling Stone,_

_Talking about how hard life can be._

_Shippo: _

_I'd like to see them spend the week, livin' life out on the street,_

_I don't think they would survive._

_If they could spend a day or two walking in someone else's shoes,_

_I think they'd stumble and they'd fall,_

_They would fall (fall)._

_All:_

_Lifestyles of the rich and the famous,_

_They're always complaining, always complaining._

_If money is such a problem,_

_Well they got mansions,_

_Think we should rob them._

_Miroku:_

_Did you know when you were famous,_

_You could kill your wife and there's no such thing as,_

_25 to life as long as you've got the cash to pay for Cochran._

_And did you know if you were caught and you were smoking crack,_

_McDonald's wouldn't even want to take you back,_

_You could always just run for mayor of D.C._

_Inuyasha:_

_I'd like to see them spend the week livin' life out on the street,_

_I don't think they would survive..._

_If they could spend a day or two walking in someone else's shoes,_

_I think they'd stumble and they'd fall,_

_They would fall._

_All:_

_Lifestyles of the rich and the famous,_

_They're always complaining, always complaining._

_If money is such a problem,_

_Well they got mansions,_

_Think we should rob them._

_(fall)_

_Inuyasha:_

_Lifestyles of the rich and the famous,_

_They're always complaining, always complaining._

_If money is such a problem,_

_You got so many problems,_

_Think I could solve them._

_All:_

_Lifestyles of the rich and famous..._

_Inuyasha:_

_We'll take your clothes, cash cards, and homes just stop complaining._

_Lifestyles of the rich and famous..._

_All:_

_Lifestyles of the rich and famous..._

_Lifestyles of the rich and famous..._

"Perfect. That was the best you've done so far. Next song, The Day That I Die." Sesshoumaru said. Then he looked behind him at the girls who were cheering louder than before and said, "And will you girls shut up, you're going to make me go deaf!"

Everyone gave a thumbs up and Shippo started on the drums.

_Inuyasha:_

_One day I woke up,_

_I woke up knowing today is the day I will die._

_Cashdogg was barking, went to the park and enjoyed that one last time._

_I called my mother told her I loved her and begged her not to cry,_

_I wrote a letter that said I'd miss her and I signed that goodbye..._

_You know the happiest day of my life,_

_I swear the happiest day of my life is the day that I die..._

_Shippo, Miroku, Kouga:_

_Can you feel the cold tonight?_

_Inuyasha:_

_(The day that I died)_

_Shippo, Miroku, Kouga:_

_It sets in but it's alright_

_Inuyasha:_

_(The day that I died)_

_Shippo, Miroku, Kouga:_

_Darkness falls I'm letting go_

_Inuyasha:_

_(The day that I died)_

_Shippo, Miroku, Kouga:_

_All alone but I feel fine_

_Inuyasha:_

_We took a drive and we drove through D.C._

_To see the places we lived,_

_Long conversations, _

_We talked of old friends,_

_And all the things that we did._

_The summer nights, drunken fights,_

_Mistakes we made...did we live it right?_

_You know the happiest day of my life._

_I swear the happiest day of my life is the day that I died..._

_Shippo, Miroku, Kouga:_

_Can you feel the cold tonight?_

_Inuyasha:_

_(The day that I died)_

_Shippo, Miroku, Kouga:_

_It sets in but it's alright_

_Inuyasha:_

_(The day that I died)_

_Shippo, Miroku, Kouga:_

_Darkness falls I'm letting go_

_Inuyasha:_

_(The day that I died)_

_Shippo, Miroku, Kouga:_

_All alone but I feel just fine_

_Inuyasha:_

_You know the happiest day of my life,_

_I know the happiest day of my life, _

_I swear the happiest day of my life... is the day that I died..._

_Shippo, Miroku, Kouga:_

_Can you feel the cold tonight?_

_Inuyasha:_

_(The day that I died)_

_Shippo, Miroku, Kouga:_

_It sets in but it's alright_

_Inuyasha:_

_(The day that I died)_

_Shippo, Miroku, Kouga:_

_Darkness falls I'm letting go_

_Inuyasha:_

_(The day that I died)_

_Shippo, Miroku, Kouga:_

_All alone but I feel fine_

_Miroku:_

_Did I live it right? _

_Inuyasha:_

_(The day that I died)_

_Kouga:_

_I hope I lived it right_

_Shippo:_

_Did I live it right?_

_Miroku:_

_Did I live it right?_

_Inuyasha:_

_(The day that I died)_

_Kouga:_

_I hope I lived it right, _

_Shippo:_

_I know I lived it right_

"Great. Next song SOS." Sesshoumaru said. The girls cheered again just to spite Sesshoumaru. The said demon growled behind him and waited for the band to get ready and start. Miroku nodded to the others and started on his guitar.

_Inuyasha:_

_Is anybody listening? _

_Can they hear me when I call? _

_I'm shooting signals in the air, _

_'Cause I need somebody's help. _

_I can't make it on my own ,_

_So I'm giving up myself. _

_Is anybody listening, _

_Listening... _

_I've been stranded here and I'm miles away, _

_Making signals hoping they'd save me._

_I lock myself inside these walls, _

_'Cause out there I'm always wrong, _

_I don't think I'm gonna make it... _

_So while I'm sitting here,_

_On the eve of my defeat... _

_I'll write this letter and hope it saves me... _

_Is anybody listening? _

_All:_

_Can they hear me when I call? _

_InuYasha:_

_Shooting signals in the air _

_All:_

_'Cause I need somebody's help _

_Inuyasha:_

_I can't make it on my own _

_All:_

_So I'm giving up myself _

_Inuyasha:_

_Is anybody listening, _

_Listening... _

_I'm stuck in my own head and I'm oceans away, _

_Would anybody notice if I chose to stay? _

_I'll send an SOS tonight, _

_Wonder if I will survive, _

_How in the hell did I get so far away this time... _

_So now I'm sitting here, _

_The time of my departure's near. _

_I say a prayer, _

_Please someone save me... _

_Is anybody listening? _

_All:_

_Can they hear me when I call? _

_InuYasha:_

_Shooting signals in the air _

_All:_

_'Cause I need somebody's help _

_Inuyasha:_

_I can't make it on my own _

_All:_

_So I'm giving up myself _

_Inuyasha:_

_Is anybody listening, _

_Listening... _

_I'm lost here... _

_I can't make it on my own... _

_I don't wanna die alone... _

_I'm so scared... _

_Drowning now... _

_Reaching out... _

_Holding on to everything..._

_All:_

_I love... _

_Crying out... _

_Dying now... _

_Need some help..._

_Inuyasha:_

_Is anybody listening? _

_Can you hear me when I call? _

_Shooting signals in the air, _

_I need somebody's help. _

_I can't make it on my own, _

_So I'm giving up myself. _

_Is anybody listening? _

"Terrific. Continue with My Bloody Valentine." Sesshoumaru said. The boys complied and Miroku started on his guitar.

_**(A/N: (...) means that the others are singing with Inuyasha.)**_

_Inuyasha: _

_Oh, my love, please don't cry,_

_I'll wash my bloody hands and we'll start a new life..._

_I ripped out his throat,_

_And called you on the (telephone to) _

_Take off my disguise,_

_Just in time to hear you cry..._

_When you mourn the death of your bloody valentine,_

_The night he died..._

_You mourned the death of your bloody valentine,_

_(One last time)_

_Singing..._

_All:_

_Oh my love please don't cry I'll wash my bloody hands,_

_And we'll start a new life._

_I don't know much at all, I don't know wrong from right,_

_All I know is that I love you tonight..._

_Inuyasha:_

_There was..._

_Police and flashing lights..._

_The rain came down so hard that night and the,_

_Headlines read "a lover died",_

_No tell-tale heart was left to find..._

_When you mourn the death of your bloody valentine,_

_The night he died..._

_You mourned the death of your bloody valentine,_

_(One last time)_

_Singing..._

_All:_

_Oh my love please don't cry I'll wash my bloody hands,_

_And we'll start a new life..._

_I don't know much at all, I don't know wrong from right..._

_All I know is that I love you tonight..._

_Tonight..._

_Inuyasha:_

_He dropped you off I followed him home, _

_Then I stood outside his bedroom window, _

_Standing over him he begged me not to do, _

_What I knew I had to do 'cause I'm so in love with you. _

_All:_

_Oh my love please don't cry I'll wash my bloody hands,_

_And we'll start a new life..._

_I don't know much at all, I don't know wrong from right,_

_All I know is that I love you... _

_Inuyasha:_

_Tonight..._

_Tonight... _

"And Inuyasha throws himself on the floor..." Miroku mumbled. It was a very...strong ending anyways...

"Perfectly done! Great job on the ending brother! That's it for today. Now girls four songs from you and you could all go home. In the booth." Sesshouamru ordered and the four girls nodded and complied. They got in the booth infront of the boys and waited for the song that they would play. Inuyasha finally caught his breath and stood up, positioning his guitar to start playing.

"You know Inuyasha, I'm starting to think that you murdered poor Houjo." Kagome sighed turning around to look at the smirking hanyou. He kehed, the smirk still on his face.

"I didn't kill him, if I did, no one would know." Inuyasha replied, pausing a second before laughing maniaclly. Suddenly there was an evil glint in his eye and everyone took a step away from him.

"Ok...he really did kill Houjo." Miroku whispered to Kouga who just nodded in agreement. Inuyasha turned around to face them sharply, the glint never wavering.

"What were you saying?"

"Uhh...nothing! Dont kill us!" the two pathetic guys said. Inuyasha smirked.

"Good, now I wont have to resort to violence. Hahahaha!"

"Inu, you're scaring me!" Kagome whimpered.

Inuyasha grinned at her. "That's my job!"

_**A/N: Well thats a rap! My head hurts and stuff. Oh well, the songs are done by the following: **_

_**The Day That I Die, SOS, My Bloody Valentine, and Lifestyles of The Rich and Famous are by the best band in the US- Good Charlotte! YOU GUYS ROCK! But then again, so does Simple Plan and Green Day...such hard descions!**_

_**Ahem, Im ok now! REVIEW PLEASE! See Im ok! Maybe...**_


	3. Girls' Turn

_**A/N: Hi...ENJOY!**_

_**Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous 2**_

A few minutes later of the bands' crazy consversations and Inuyasha's bi polar symptoms, Sesshoumaru was finally ready to continue. The bands straighened up and stared at their manager expectantly.

"Alright girls, play Behind These Hazel Eyes." Sesshoumaru said. The two bands nodded and the Demons Within started the intro while Kagome sang it.

_**(A/N: (...) means Rin's singing in a higher pitch. You could skip the italics too. Just another bunch of lyrics.)**_

_Kagome:_

_Seems like just yesterday, _

_you were a part of me, _

_I used to stand so tall, _

_I used to be so strong._

_your arms around me tight,_

_everything felt so right,_

_unbreakable, like nothing could go wrong._

_Kirara: _

_No I can't breathe, No I can't sleep,_

_I'm barely hangin' on..._

_All:_

_Here I am,_

_once again,_

_i'm torn into pieces..._

_can't deny it, can't pretend,_

_just thought you were the one._

_broken up, deep inside,_

_but you wont get to see the tears I (cry)_

_behind these hazel eyes..._

_Sango:_

_I told you everything,_

_opened up and let you in,_

_you made me feel alright,_

_for once in my life (life)_

_now all that's left of me,_

_is what I pretend to be,_

_sewed together but so broken up inside..._

_Rin:_

_Cause I can't breathe, no I can't sleep,_

_I'm barely hangin' on..._

_All:_

_Here I am,_

_once again._

_i'm torn into pieces..._

_can't deny it, can't pretend,_

_just thought you were the one._

_broken up, deep inside,_

_but you wont get to see the tears I (cry)_

_behind these hazel eyes..._

_Kagome and Rin:_

_swallow me then spit me out_

_Sango and Kirara:_

_for hating you I blame myself_

_Kagome and Rin:_

_seeing you, it kills me now_

_Rin and Kirara:_

_though I dont cry on the outside _

_Rin:_

_anymore..._

_Kirara:_

_anymore_

_All:_

_Here I am,_

_once again (again)_

_i'm torn into pieces..._

_can't deny it, can't pretend,_

_just thought you were the one..._

_broken up, deep inside,_

_but you wont get to see the tears I cry (cry)_

_behind these hazel eyes..._

_Here I am (Here I am)_

_once again (once again)_

_i'm torn (torn) into pieces..._

_can't deny it, can't pretend,_

_just (thought you were the one)_

_(broken up, deep inside)_

_but you wont get to see (the tears I cry)_

_behind these hazel eyes..._

"Whoa, Rin could sure hit those high notes." Inuyasha mumbled rubbing his concealed ears. The other three boys nodded.

"Thanks!" the girl replied turning around and grinning.

"You're evil." Inuyasha grumbled.

"Excellent singing. Next song, Forgotten." the manager/producer/record dealer said. The girls and boys nodded and the Demons Within started the song on their instruments. For this song, Miroku and Kouga had to do a little change. Kouga took his nearby keyboard and lent his bass buitar to Miroku.

"You hurt my baby and I'll kill you." Miroku gulped but nodded.

_Kagome and Rin:_

_Ah ah oh oh..._

_Ah ah oh oh..._

_Ah ah oh oh..._

_Ah ah oh oh..._

_Kagome:_

_I'm giving up on everything,_

_Because you messed me up,_

_Don't know how much you screwed it up,_

_You never listened that's just too bad..._

_Rin:_

_Because I'm moving on,_

_I won't forget you were the one that was wrong,_

_I know I need to step up and be strong,_

_Don't patronize me,_

_Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah..._

_All:_

_Have you forgotten,_

_Everything that I wanted?_

_Do you forget it now,_

_You never got It?_

_Do you get it now?_

_Yea yea yea yea yea..._

_Yea yea yea yea yea..._

_Sango and Kirara:_

_Ah ah oh oh..._

_Ah ah oh oh..._

_Gotta get away,_

_There's no point in thinking about yesterday,_

_It's too late now,_

_It won't ever be the same,_

_We're so different now,_

_Yea yea yea yea yea..._

_All:_

_Have you forgotten,_

_Everything that I wanted?_

_Do you forget it now,_

_You never got It?_

_Do you get it now?_

_Yea yea yea yea yea..._

_Yea yea yea yea yea..._

_Kagome:_

_I know I wanna run away,_

_I know I wanna run away,_

_Run away..._

_Sango:_

_If only I could run away,_

_If only I could run away,_

_Run away..._

_Kirara:_

_I told you what i wanted,_

_I told you what i wanted,_

_What I wanted..._

_Rin:_

_But I was forgotten,_

_I won't be forgotten,_

_Never Again..._

_All:_

_Have you forgotten,_

_Everything that I wanted?_

_Do you forget it now,_

_You never got It?_

_Do you get it now?_

_Do you get it now?_

_Have you forgotten,_

_Everything that I wanted?_

_Do you forget it now,_

_You never got It?_

_Do you get it now?_

_Rin: _

_Have you forgotten..._

_Kagome:_

_Do you get it now_

_Rin:_

_Forgotten..._

_Sango:_

_Yeah yeah yeah_

_Rin:_

_Forgotten..._

_Kirara:_

_Yeah yeah yeah_

_Rin:_

_Forgotten..._

_Others:_

_Yeah yeah yeah_

_Rin:_

_Forgotten..._

_Others:_

_Yeah yeah yeah_

"That was Perfect. Great amount of feeling. Now lets continue with Rumors." Sesshoumaru said. The girls nodded and the bands started when the background music started.

_Kagome:_

_Saturday, stepping into the club,_

_The music makes me wanna tell the DJ, turn it up,_

_I feel the energy all around,_

_And my body can't stop moving to the sound.._

_But I can tell that you're watching me,_

_And you're probably gonna write what you didn't see,_

_Well, I just need a little space to breathe,_

_Can you please respect my privacy..._

_Kirara:_

_Why can't you just let me do,_

_The things I wanna do?_

_I just wanna be me._

_I don't understand,_

_Why would you wanna bring me down?_

_I'm only having fun,_

_I'm gonna live my life... _

_Others:_

_(but not the way you want me to)_

_All:_

_I'm tired of rumors starting,_

_I'm sick of being followed._

_I'm tired of people lying,_

_Saying what they want about me._

_Why can't they back up off me?_

_Why can't they let me live?_

_I'm gonna do it my way,_

_Take this for just what it is..._

_Rin:_

_So, Here we are, back up in the club,_

_People taking pictures,_

_Don't you think they get enough?_

_I just wanna be all over the floor,_

_And throw my hands up in the air to a beat like, _

_Demons Within:_

_(what)_

_Rin:_

_I've gotta say respectfully,_

_I would love it if you would take the cameras off of me,_

_Cause I just want a little room to breathe,_

_Can you please respect my privacy..._

_Sango:_

_Why can't you just let me do,_

_The things I wanna do?_

_I just wanna be me,_

_I don't understand why,_

_Would you wanna bring me down?_

_I'm only having fun,_

_I'm gonna live my life... _

_Others:_

_(but not the way you want me to)_

_All:_

_I'm tired of rumors starting,_

_I'm sick of being followed._

_I'm tired of people lying,_

_Saying what they want about me._

_Why can't they back up off me?_

_Why can't they let me live?_

_I'm gonna do it my way,_

_Take this for just what it is..._

_Kagome:_

_I just need to free my mind (my mind)_

_Sango:_

_Just wanna dance and have a good time (good time)_

_Kirara:_

_I'm tired of rumors (rumors)_

_Followed (followed, followed, followed, followed, followed)_

_What they want of me..._

_Rin:_

_Why can't they (they, they, they, they, they) let me live..._

_Take this for just what it is..._

_All:_

_I'm tired of rumors starting,_

_I'm sick of being followed._

_I'm tired of people lying,_

_Saying what they want about me._

_Why can't they back up off me?_

_Why can't they let me live?_

_I'm gonna do it my way,_

_Take this for just what it is..._

_I'm tired of rumors starting,_

_I'm sick of being followed._

_I'm tired of people lying,_

_Saying what they want about me._

_Why can't they back up off me?_

_Why can't they let me live?_

_I'm gonna do it my way,_

_Take this for just what it is..._

"That song is so true." Kirara said. The other girls nodded and the Demons Within also agreed. Damn papzeratzi.

"Remember that time the magazines said that I was pregnant then had a miscarriage?" Kagome said shaking her head at the memory. She could hear Inuyasha growling at the memory too.

"Yeah and the worst part was that they said you got pregnant with Kouga." Sango snickered. Kouga grinned in delight at the thought of Kagome carrying his pup. Inuyasha saw this and whacked him with his guitar.

"Dream on wolf boy!"

"Not like she's your's dog breath!"

"Say that to yourself wimpy wolf!"

"Are they arguing over me again?" Kagome sighed, sweatdropping. Everyone sweatdropped too and nodded.

"Shut up both of you. Excellent job girls. And the final song of the day, Lala." Sesshoumaru said. Inside the booth, Shippo was given the signal to start and he complied. The others soon started on their guitars.

_Kagome:_

_You can dress me up in diamonds,_

_You can dress me up in dirt._

_You can throw me like a line-man,_

_I like it better when it hurts._

_Kirara:_

_Oh, I have waited here for you,_

_I have waited..._

_All:_

_You make me wanna la la,_

_in the kitchen on the floor._

_I'll be a french maid, _

_When I meet you at the door._

_I'm like an alley cat,_

_Drink the milk up, I want more._

_You make me wanna,_

_You make me wanna scream..._

_Sango:_

_You can meet me on an aero-plane,_

_Or in the back of the bus._

_You can throw me like a boomerang,_

_I'll come back and beat you up._

_Kirara:_

_Oh, I have waited here for you,_

_Dont, keep me waiting..._

_All:_

_You make me wanna la la,_

_in the kitchen on the floor._

_I'll be a french maid, _

_When I meet you at the door._

_I'm like an alley cat,_

_Drink the milk up, I want more._

_You make me wanna,_

_You make me wanna la la,_

_in the kitchen on the floor._

_I'll be a french maid, _

_When I meet you at the door._

_I'm like an alley cat,_

_Drink the milk up, I want more._

_You make me wanna,_

_You make me wanna scream..._

_Rin:_

_I feel safe with you,_

_I can be myself tonight, _

_It's alright, with you,_

_Cuz you hold, my secrets tight, _

_You do, You do..._

_You make me wanna la la, la la la, la la, la la la la la la la la la..._

_All:_

_You make me wanna la la, la la la la..._

_You make me wanna la la,_

_in the kitchen on the floor._

_I'll be a french maid, _

_When I meet you at the door._

_I'm like an alley cat,_

_Drink the milk up, I want more._

_You make me wanna,_

_You make me wanna la la,_

_in the kitchen on the floor._

_I'll be a french maid, _

_When I meet you at the door._

_I'm like an alley cat,_

_Drink the milk up, I want more._

_You make me wanna,_

_You make me wanna scream..._

_Kagome:_

_You make me wanna la la, la la la, la la, la la la la la la la la la..._

_Sango:_

_You make me wanna la la, la la la, la la, la la la la la la la la la..._

_Kirara:_

_You make me wanna la la, la la la, la la, la la la la la la la la la..._

_Rin:_

_You make me wanna la la, la la la, la la, la la la la la la la la la..._

"Great, now you could all leave." Sesshoumaru and the girls plus the boys stampeded out of the booth and everyone cheered. But...

"However, tomorrow you have more recordings plus an interview, and dont forget practice for the concert."

"Dammit I hate you!" Kirara yelled.

"I know I hate all of you too, but what can we do?" Sesshoumaru replied sarcastically.

"We could maim you." Kouga suggested and started laughing.

"You try that and I will not hesitate to rip your head off right now." Kouga immediately shut up.

"Leave now, I have some work to do." the others nodded and gathered their belongings, and left to their cars, or Inuyasha's car.

"Rin aren't you going home?" Seshoumaru asked seeing that the girl had stayed behind.

"Nah, I'll accompany you here!" Rin said cheerfully.

Sesshoumaru smiled and nodded.

_**A/N: Well let's wrap this up.**_

_**Behind These Hazel Eyes is by Kelly Clarkson, Rumors is by Lindsay Lohan, that and First are the only songs I like from her, Forgotten is by Avril Lavigne, she rocks, and Lala is by Ashlee Simpson. Well I didn't know what songs to put for the girls to sing so kill me! No please dont! Nooooo! im really ok! Ja ne!**_


	4. Weird Blackout Fun

Lifestyles of the Rich andFamous3 

The two bands were currently going to their home which was a huge mansion with six floors plus a huge basement to practice in. It shouldn't be called a huge mansion, more like a mega googleplex villa!

The landscape around the mansion was breath taking. It was set up to look like a Japanese village around a mega huge mansion. There was a man made river with atleast three waterfalls seperating each part of the band's lands. For example there was a dojo on the east side, either you had to swim to get there or get on a boat to get there.

And unknown to many onlookers, which were none, there was a cave underneath the river containing a water heating system for midnight swims, a jacuzzi, an underwater stereo system, and a lighting system that's controlled from inside the mansion. This cave was also connected to the basement of the mansion.

Each floor had about anything that the owner wanted for their privacy. They all have about 10 rooms each, which they share with their preferred girl: Miroku and Sango, Shippo and Kirara, Inuyasha and Kagome, and Sesshoumaru and Rin, their own study, and something that the boys cannot live without, like Inuyasha has a Ramen Bar on his floor. And that was only the west wing, this mansion truly puts all others to shame. There was also an exact model of the mansion in their true home in Japan.

"Are we forgetting someone?" Inuyasha asked to all the people who were riding in his midnyte red Lincoln Aviator. Which were the two whole bands. But it felt empty.

"Yeah I think we are." Kagome said from the passenger seat next to him.

"Ok, in the middle we have Sango and Kirara. In the back we have Kouga, me, and Miroku. In the front we have Inuyasha and Kagome. Who's missing?" Shippo counted.

"Rin!" The three girls said simultaniously.

"Why'd she stay?" Sango asked.

"Probably to help Sesshoumaru." Kirara replied.

"More like get busy with Sesshoumaru." Miroku said.

SMACK!

"OW!"

"I told you to keep you're mouth shut but do you listen to me? NO!" Sango shouted at the poor guy who had a huge bump on his head. The others sighed.

Finally they all arrived at the isolated mansion a half hour later in peace. If you call a thunderstorm and getting hit by your supposed love multiple times peaceful...

"Shit! I didn't know it was going to rain today!" Inuyasha cursed from the front, parking the car in the indoor parking lot.

"Like we did too Sherlock." Kirara grumbled getting out of the SUV.

"I heard that Watson!"

"I intended for you to hear it Holmes!"

"Shut up please!" Kouga bellowed. The two shut up and glared at him. The two bands got in the mansion and went to the main floor. They through themselves on the sofa, tired of today's recording session.

"So what are we going to do now? Tired as I am, I'm not going to bed at only 9:00 PM." Sango asked from the arm chair.

"We could watch a movie!" Kagome suggested from the love seat.

"Cool! Great idea, but where are we watching it?" Kirara said.

"My room, it has the biggest plasma TV in the east wing." Inuyasha said from next to Kagome. Somehow those two managed to sit together everywhere...

"That's not fair, I should get a big plasma TV too." Shippo grumbled from the sofa.

"Well too bad."

"Hey-"

"Guys dont start please! I dont how we all live together!" Miroku pulled on his bangs.

"Whatever, I'm going to bring up the ice cream." Kagome said and went to the main kitchen.

"I'll help ya wench." Inuyasha sighed as he too got up and followed Kagome to the kitchen.

"Ok, I'll get the popcorn! Come on Ship, you're helping!" Kirara replied dragging Shippo to the elevator since the popcorn machine was on their floor.

"KIRA!" was the only thing the rest of the two bands heard as the two left.

"I guess that leaves us with the refreshments. -sigh- Dont try anything Miroku!" Sango said threatningly. Miroku nodded innocently and followed her to their floor, where Miroku had the drink fountain.

"I get the candy! Oh boy!" Kouga replied sarcastically and went to his floor, since he had the candy dispenser up there.

-XxX- With the Ice Cream -XxX-

Kagome and Inuyasha were currently deciding which ice creams to bring up. They had about atleast 20 tubs of different flavored icre cream in what they called the ICT Freezer. There were so many to choose from, it'd be hard for anyone too!

"Ok, we're bringing up the fudge and the cookie dough ones cause I said so." Kagome concluded and took the tub in her hands. Inuyasha gave her a sour look.

"You want to kill me dont you! And only because me, Shippo, and Kouga are allergic to chocolate!"

"Well that's what you three get for being canines." Kagome said smirking. Inuyasha growled.

"Fine, then I get the strawberry, vanilla, and the milkshake cake ones!" Inuyasha said, his turn to smirk.

"You know the milkshake cake one is going to be mine by the end of the movie." Kagome said eyeing him.

"Oh no its not. I'll have eaten it already." Inuyasha said smiling toothily. Kagome glared at him but continued to pick out ice creams even though the two never stopped arguing over flavors.

-XxX- With the Popcorn -XxX-

"Not the butter Shippo! Oh god no! Please no butter! NO! MY POPCORN!" an overly dramatic Kirara was yelling at the fox demon who was pouring butter on her popcorn.

"Oh yes, the butter! It smells so good right Kira?" Shippo said inhaling the buttered popcorn. Kirara stuck her tongue out at him.

"I hate you."

"I love you too."

"Your future's no future! Your future's no future! Your future's no future!" Kirara sang from one of the boy's songs, Festival Song.

"I control my future!" Shippo sang the next line. They both sang the whole song until they realized that they were singing. They looked at eachother embrahassed and continued to get the popcorn.

-XxX- With the Soda -XxX-

SLAP!

THUD!

"OW!"

"MIROKU! YOU HENTAI!"

Ok let's continue...

-XxX- With the Candy -XxX-

"Stupid cotton candy! Damn you! DIE DAMN COTTON CANDY MACHINE!"

Ok maybe not...

Much later, the two bands were finally ready to watch the movie. The ice cream tubs, candy, soda, and popcorn were distributed, the movie was picked, and everyone had their seats around Inuyasha's in room couch set. He and Kagome were on the floor with her on his lap, Shippo, Kirara, and Kouga were on the sofa, and Miroku and Sango were on the love seat. They were watching Saw.

"Ok, that guy's a total idiot!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"Yeah well he was unconscious, what do you want him to do?" Kagome replied from his lap.

"Wake up and take the key!"

"Whatever." she sighed and continued to watch the movie.

When the movie was close to finishing, someone slamed open the door, and at that moment there was a lightning strike followed by darkness. Everyone looked at the silhoutte followed by yellow glowing eyes and back at the blank TV screen. Everyone screamed.

"AHHHHHH!" the bands yelled.

"AHHHHHHH!" the silhouette yelled.

"AHH SHUT UP!" the owner of the yellow glowing eyes yelled and everyone shut up. They looked at eachother and relaxed. It was only Sesshoumaru and Rin.

"Damn I was scared shitless!" Miroku stated falling on the floor in relief.

"I forgot to breathe, that's why I couldn't detect their scents." Shippo gasped for air.

"All of you are idiots. Jesus who did you think it was? Micheal Myers?" Sesshoumaru said trying to flick the light on. But it wouldn't turn on.

"Yeah! No one could come into this mansion even if they bombed it!" Rin shouted. Everyone paused in thought and nodded at her words.

"Then why were you screaming Rin?" asked Sango picking Miroku off of the floor who had swirly eyes.

"Cause the demons' eyes are glowing." Rin stated simply, pointing at the demons' eyes. Well, if anyone could see her arm in the dark.

True to her word, the demons' eyes were glowing. Inuyasha's eyes were glowing yellow, Shippo's eyes were glowing green, Kouga's eyes were glowing light blue, and Kirara's eyes were glowing red.

"Oh cool. And so are Sesshoumaru's." Kagome said calmly.

Everyone turned to Sesshoumaru who was still trying to figure out the blackout problem. He looked at the eyes staring at him and blinked.

"What? We have a blackout problem. Someone has to go check the fuse box." he responded to the eyes.

"Well, I cant see anything." Miroku said now fully recovered from the scare of his life.

"Me neither." Sango said.

"I'm not getting up. I'm way too comfy." Kagome said from her seat on Inuyasha's lap.

"Me too." the said boy agreed.

"I'll go since I could see at night." Kouga offered and went to get his coat and umbrella.

"Ok, this is very fucked up." Inuyasha grumbled.

"I agree with you on that." Kagome said.

"Now what? Half of us cant see anything!" Rin said taking a seat on the floor.

"I got the flash lights." Sesshoumaru said coming into the room again.

"When did you leave anyways?" Kirara asked confused.

"While you trying to figure out who was going to check the fuse box." he replied while handing everyone a flashlight. They all turned it on and pointed it at eachother.

"I could see again!" Rin said cheerily.

"Now how 'bout we play a round of monopoly?" Inuyasha said smirking in pre-victory. The others grinned with him and he took out the box from under his bed. Everyone pointed their flashlights at the board and started playing.

"You are one weird person, Inu." Kirara said shaking her head.

"That's why you all love me. I'm the car!" he shouted

20 minutes later, Kouga came into the room drenched in water. He told everyone that it wasn't the fuse box that had the problem, it was all over the country. He saw that they were playing monopoly and quickly joined in. Hours later, the lights finally came on and so did the movie. However, a minute later it finished.

"Ok, that was very worth while." Shippo said disbelievingly.

"Whatever, I'm going to bed. See ya guys tomorrow." Sango said.

"I'm with Sango." Miroku said and followed her. The two bands soon heard a loud slap and a thud. They all shook their heads.

"Oh well, I guess that is the right thing to do. We did just play monopoly until 3 AM in the morning." Kirara yawned and also followed suit to her room. Shippo nodded at her words and went with her.

"Aw hell see you all in the morning." Kouga waved and proceded to go to his floor. Everyone stared after him.

"Hmm, everyone left so its not going to be any fun anymore. Come on Sesshy we have some unfinished business to attend to." Rin said and quickly got out of the room.

"Eww, I got mental images of unfinished buisness!" Inuyasha said scrunching up his face. Kagome giggled at his antics.

"Well maybe if you two weren't so stubborn you wouldn't still be virgins! Good night little brother, Kagome, may you two wake to see the darkness of us non virgins." Sesshoumaru said and left the room, leaving two dumbfounded band members in the room.

"You're a virgin!" they both said to eachother simultaneously.

Kagome shook her head and stood up. "I didn't think you were the type, I thought you were a testosterone driven pig."

"Yeah well me neither. It just didn't feel right. You're story?" Inuyasha asked as he took off his shirt. Kagome's eyes widened and her arousal grew. Damn, Inuyasha could be wearing a huge bulky sweatshirt and still look hot!

"I...ummm...was saving myself for someone." she whispered. Inuyasha stared at her. He didn't want to imagine her with another male even if he hadn't expressed his feelings towards a certain raven haired beauty near him.

"Who's the lucky guy?"

"Errr...you." Kagome quickly said and went to the bathroom before Inuyasha could utter a word.

'Oh my god did I just said what I think I said? I'm such an idiot!' Kagome thought and started to change into her pajamas.

'Did she just say what I think she said? Then...there's hope she might still feel the same...after...what...happened...' Inuyasha thought putting on his gray sweat pants.

10 minutes later, Kagome decided to come out and face Inuyasha. Besides, if she ever wanted to sleep she had to face him anyways.

'Though I could always sleep in the jacuzzi...' Kagome thought. But it was too late she was already out of the bathroom. And the next thing she knew, two strong arms enveloped her waist and dragged her to Inuyasha's bed. She saw that the owner was Inuyasha himself.

"Is it true? You saved yourself for me?" he whispered into her ear huskily, straddling her waist. Kagome had to swallow a moan that was threatning to come out because of his hot breath on her ear. It felt so...good...

"Yeah...what of it?" he smiled and kissed her. It was supposed to be a tease but it soon turned passionate. Actually the rest of their actions turned...well not rated for children...

...Much Later On...

Inuyasha collasped next to her and sighed in content. He finally had her...and he wasn't a virgin either...

"So does this mean we're going out again?" Kagome panted wrapping her arms around his waist and snuggling into his chest. He also wrapped his arms around her pulled her close to him.

"But ofcourse Kaggy. This time I'm not letting you go either." Inuyasha breathed into her ear. He liked her reaction to it...it made his demon blood boil with...lust, want, love, you name it!

"I guess old feelings dont die hard huh." Kagome whispered, a few seconds away from falling asleep.

"No they dont because I still love you Kagome Higurashi."

"And I still love you too Inuyasha Takahashi." and with smiles, the two fell asleep in eachother's arms, filled with warmth...and love...

A/N: Well, im not posting a lemon, too bad. I hope you know what happens later, if you dont, then too bad. So many too bads. Anways, I know this chappie sucked, this whole story sucks, but what the hell! I dont care! YAY! REVIEW!


	5. Interviews

A/N: Dont feel like bawling except for the fact that no one is reviewing! Damn you! You read you review! Ok Im ok now! Oh and even though its two other stories of mine, Happiness or Not and The Dare, HAPPY LATE BIRTHDAY TO THEM! I was suppose to update them on March 8, but I was too lazy to write a chapter. Oh well thats me.

THERE IS A POLL AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER! PLEASE ANSWER! Enjoy!

Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous 4

The next morning, Inuyasha and Kagome were sleeping happily in Inuyasha's room. They both fell asleep at 6 AM because of their activities and were cuddled next to eachother for warmth since they had no clothes on. Inuyasha had his arms wrapped around Kagome's waist while Kagome had her hands on his cheiseled chest.

Everything was peaceful until...

"Inuyasha! Kagome! Wake...OMG INUYASHA AND KAGOME AREN'T VIRGINS! IT'S THE SIGN OF THE APOCALYPSE! MENTAL IMAGES! NO!" a very disturbed Shippo yelled once he saw the two on the bed, without clothes, pratically hugging.

Inuyasha groggily opened his eyes and stared at the fox demon through narrowed eyes. Kagome just ignored all of them and continued to dream of a certain silver haired man next to her and lots of milkshake ice cream plus the honey...

"Shippo what are you doing in my room?" Inuyasha asked groggily looking at his alarm clock. However, because of the blackout yesterday, his clock was not set.

"AHHH! Oh shit, yeah! Remember, Sesshoumaru said we had an interview with VIZ today! And we're going to be late, it's already 7:30!" Shippo yelled and ran out the door to inform the others of the mishap.

"WHAT THE FUCK! KAGOME WAKE THE HELL UP WE'RE GONNA BE LATE!" Inuyasha yelled running out of bed to take a shower.

"Wha? Late? Late for wha...AH DAMN THE INTERVIEW!" Kagome yelled running to her room since Inuyasha occupied his bathroom.

-XxX-

10 minutes later the two bands were down stairs, all dressed and stuffing eggo waffels in their mouths. However, since Inuyasha came down a little late because of the buttons on his shirt, there was only one left. And Kouga had already claimed it.

"KOUGA LEGGO MY EGGO!" he yelled trying to take the waffel out of the wolf demon's hands. But Kouga smirked and stuffed it in his mouth. Inuyasha growled at the wolf.

"Come on you two we have to leave NOW!" Sango said. Everyone nodded at her words.

"Where's Rin and Sesshoumaru?" Kagome shouted looking around for them. But they weren't there.

"They left an hour ago! The idiots didn't wake us up!" Kirara replied.

The two bands raced to the underground parking lot and took their motorcycles. Actually, the boys took their motorcycles while the girls rode with them on the back.

Once they were ready, they sped out of their lands, which took them a good 10 minutes, and towards the recording studio, the girls screaming bloody murder.

Miraculously, the two bands arrived on time at the studio. However, upon arriving, they had caused a little too many accidents...

"Gods, I'm so not getting on a motorcycle with you guys anymore." Kirara growled glaring at the four boys who just looked innocent.

"Just cause we were racing doesn't mean you have to get all pissy Kira." Shippo replied. Kirara turned red from anger.

"How bout we just get to the interview room!" Sango suggested foreseeing what was going to happen. The two nodded and the bands went to the room that the interview was being held.

When they got there, they saw that the interviewer was already there and so was Rin and Sesshoumaru. The bands wanted to let out a few of their choice words at them but seeing that the interviewer, a short chubby man, was ready to begin, they settled on killing them later. The Demons Within sat on one side of Sesshoumaru and The Slayers sat next to Rin on Sesshoumaru's other side.

"Alrighty, lets begin. This question goes for Inuyasha from the Demons Within by TaishaInu at aol. She asks: What's up with the song, Lifestyles of The Rich and Famous in your upcoming album, Demonic Soul?" the interviewer asked. Inuyasha decided to answer this question truthfully this time. Besides, he had to.

"Well, the boys and I think that the rich and the famous are always complaining about everything. They think that just because they broke up with their girlfriend, of I dont care how many years, they could get the sympathy of the people who do care. I perosnally dont give a damn about them, if they actually lived like the common people, they would realize we all go through it a lot often. And some times, we have it much worse for example the death of a loved one." he replied kinda pissed off thinking about it.

The others nodded at his words, even though they were rich and famous themselves. But they'd like to think that they weren't stuck up and conceited about it.

"And you speak of experience?" the man asked.

"Yes, infact I do."

"Would you care to tell us a bit of it?" Inuyasha hesitated a bit but decided that a little wasn't going to hurt too much, right?

"My father was a famous business man, he was rich yeah, but he died when I was at an early age. My father left me and my brother his money, but we weren't old enough to claim it. It was hard, we struggled a lot financially, and when my mother got cancer a few years later, it was even harder. We had to work our butts off to pay for chemo, but since we were too young, we didn't get much." Inuyasha replied, his eyes were glazed over in those horrible memories. Sesshoumaru only looked away unemotionally, he didn't remember his adolescence.

"And what happened to your mother?" the interviewer asked interested, though he didn't realize the pleading looks the rest of the two bands gave him. However, Inuyasha just looked away and didn't reply.

Finally the interviewer realized the touchy subject, even though there was way more than to what Inuyasha was saying, he changed the subject.

"Ok, next question. This one is for Kagome from The Slayers, by KagRin45 at yahoo. She asks: Why is the band called The Slayers?"

Kagome thought about what she was going to say and smiled. Easy question!

"There's a lot of reasons as to why we are called The Slayers. First of all, we slay all competition excpet for the Demons Within, since we're tied for top 20. I guess the second reason is because we all have a special talent. I mean Im a miko, by force, Sango's from a line of demon slayers, Rin's a spearmaster, and Kirara is from a special line of ancient alchemists." Kagome said thinking of a lie to say for Kirara. She couldn't go telling the world that demons exist!

"Oh a demon slaying family, Sango, is there by any chance any demons around in this time?" the interviewer asked. The demons of the two bands looked quite nervous by now...

"Of course not, but seeing as its tradition, I learned the demon slaying art!" Sango covered looking quite convincing. The interveiwer sighed and nodded. It would have been nice to write a story about demons living in the present...

"Moving on, this question goes to Shippo of the Demons Within by sk8erboi89 at msn. com. He asks: What tips would you give for a newbie drummer?" Shippo thought it was a good question and answered it truthfully.

"The only advice I could think of is to just be yourself with the drums and pound them hard. When I just started drumming, I'd fall into rhythm with the music and just be one with the drums. And sometimes when I'm really angry, I'd hit those drums so hard you could here them from kingdom ka! Umm...ok I'm trailing off. -laugh- You should also practice a lot to get a feel of what sound you want to produce, like a soft drumming or a really loud and rocker drumming."

Shippo refrained from scratching the back of his head at all the crap he had just said. It wasn't that it wasn't true, just that he usually never took his own advice...

"Excellent! Next question is for Rin of The Slayers by Rinsmygirl (Sesshoumaru had to refrain from growling in the background) at aol .com. He asks: How in the world do you hit those high notes without pushing your voice?" Rin laughed at this because she didn't know how to answer it.

"Well...it sorta comes natural! You're right on that I dont push my voice to the extreme. That would only damage my vocal cords and then the next thing I know I wouldn't be talking! When I was taking vocal lessons when I was a child, my teacher told me that I was a special type of soprano. She also said that I could break glass if I wanted to!" Rin giggled at the memory.

After that kind of news, she went home and sang in such a high pitch that it cracked her bedroom mirror. And she thought that those things couldn't happen! Well, she was a soprano, a person who could sing the high notes perfectly!

The interview continued until everyone was asked a question. Now it was time for the spot light...

"Ok, we're going to put you on the spot now. Demons Within goes first. Coffee or hot chocolate?"

"Hot chocolate!" Shippo and Inuyasha replied. Miroku and Kouga however shook their heads.

"Coffee." they agreed.

"Boxers or briefs?" the boys blushed but answered quickly.

"Boxers." all of them replied.

"Lindsay Lohan or Hilary Duff?"

"C. None of the above." Inuyasha replied looking at Kagome who just smiled.

"What he said." the others replied boredly.

"I'd say Hilary Duff...she's nicer..." Miroku replied thoughtfully, but then had a perverted expression on his face. Since Sango was to far away to do it, Kouga who was next to Miroku bonked him on the head. The interviewer's eye twitched but continued with the spot light.

"War of the Worlds or Titanic?"

"WAR OF THE WORLDS!" Shippo, Inuyasha, and Kouga replied in unision.

"Titanic." Miroku sighed while the rest laughed.

"Scooby Doo or Kids Next Door?"

"What kind of question is that? Scooby Doo man!" Shippo yelled. Everyone stared at him.

"Uhhh...I'm ok now..."

"Okaaaayyyy, what he said." Inuyasha said and the other two boys nodded.

"Last question, Pizza or Ramen?"

"RAMEN!" replied you should know who.

"Pizza." the other three replied earning a glare from Inuyasha.

"Traitors." he mumbled.

"Ok next The Slayers..."

The Slayers soon finished their spot light. The questions were the same as the boys', but in girls version. The interview was finally done and the interviewer left. However, it wasn't finished yet. There were still like five interviewers waiting outside to interview the bands for their companies. And it was already 10:30 AM...

Hours later, the two bands were finally let out of the interviewing room. They had gone through seven interviews for the day and it was currently their lunch hour. It's going to be short because they have more recordings at 5:00 and practice at 8:00. And to top it all off, it was 3:30 PM.

"This really fucking pisses me off!" Inuyasha grumbled trying not to drool at the food in Red Lobster. He was so hungry...

"I know how you feel my friend, I'm dying of hunger." Miroku agreed.

"Atleast you had breakfast!"

"Aww poor puppy wuppy didn't get any breakfast? Do you want mommy to give you some puppy wuppy food?" Kagome cooed dragging him to their booth.

"What I want from you is more complex, 'mommy'." he said slyly.

"Oh?"

"Yes oh."

"Please I'm dying of hunger, not sexual deprivment!" Rin whined at the couple who were so ready to start making out. Inuyasha kehed at her and Kagome blushed.

"We all know THAT Ri-" Miroku was saying until Sango kindly smacked him upside his head. The others laughed at their antics.

Finally they arrived at their booth, which was right next to the huge fish tank much to Kirara's liking, and they ordered their meals. As beat and tired as they were, they all had to eat something other than eggo waffels!

"God why is Sesshoumaru working us so hard!" Kouga almost shouted in frustration.

"Oh, I dont know Kouga, maybe because he's really Lucifer in disguise?" Shippo responded sarcastically. Kouga growled at the fox demon.

"Well, I'm going crazy too! I got your band's songs plus mine stuck in my head! Yesterday I was singing Forgotten to a bar of soap in the shower!" Kirara growled annoyed with herself. The soap did forget that she was in a hurry. Maybe she should have gotten soap gel and should have not been..singing to an inanimate object.

"And remember the popcorn thing!" Shippo exclaimed.

"Yeah that was so weird! Out of the blue we started singing Fesitval Song!"

"Atleast your not singing Rumors when you're eating." Sango sighed sipping her water.

"Come on you guys! It's his job! Besides, its the lifestyle of the rich and the famous!" Rin said cheerily in a sing song voice. Everyone looked at her like she had three heads and four noses with boogers coming out of all of them.

"Your only saying that because you're sleeping with him, Rin." Kagome said. Rin gave her a sour look while Kagome giggled.

"But isn't it weird that they have been sleeping together for years and there's still no ring on her finger!" Sango said. Rin looked at her hand and then looked away.

"Sesshoumaru's a bastard that's what." Inuyasha scoffed.

Kagome nudged him and pointed to Rin. The girl was getting sadder by the second. The bands quickly decided to change the topic. However, the waitress came and gave them their drinks plus the free salads and left squealing oh my god. The bands just sighed and shook their heads.

"You know the happiest day of my life, I know the happiest day of my life, I swear the happiest day of my life...is the day that I died!" Inuyasha sang out of the blue.

"Can you feel the cold tonight!" The rest of the guys sang while Inuysasha kept singing the day that I died.

"It sets in but it's alright!"

"The day that I died!"

"Darkness falls Im letting go!"

"The day that I died!"

"All alone but I feel fine!"

"Did I live it right?"

"I hope I lived it right!"

"Did I live it right?"

"Did I live it right?"

"I hope I lived it right!"

"I know I lived it right!"

Everyone had gone quiet in Red Lobsters as the boys unknowilingly sang the ending of the song. When they finished, everyone cheered while they looked embarrassed and annoyed at themselves for getting lost in the music. Soon, the noise of the crowd's cheering died out and everyone got back to what they were doing.

"You see! Right out of the blue!" Kirara exclaimed.

"Ok no more about music before we start singing again. Next topic please." Inuyasha said feeling a migrane coming on.

"Inuyasha's right. Let's talk about his and Kagome's new relationship!" Rin said smiling at the blushing couple.

"Oh! I cant believe the two aren't virgins!" Kirara squealed along with Rin.

"I hoped you guys used a condom..." Kouga smirked while the two's blushes reddened, if that were even possible.

"Its hard to believe that our little Yash has grown up." Miroku sighed dramatically.

"I mean come on! Even I, the youngest of the group by a few months, was not a virgin since I was 15 years old!" Shippo said proudly. Inuyasha growled.

"It was with me!" Kirara piped up.

"And damn proud of it too!" Shippo grinned from ear to ear.

"Yet you two aren't even going out!" Sango replied. Shippo and Kirara cleared their throats and changed the subject.

The food soon came and everyone pigged out for once like Inuyasha. Chicken fingers flying here and there, fruits, salad, shrimps, and was that a lobster?

An hour later, the group finished eating and rode to the recording studio. There they met up with Sesshoumaru and got ready for another recording session. Since the Demons Within were always first, they picked up their instruments and went inside the booth. Time for a little chaos in the music industry...

A/N: My bday's coming up and let's just hope I update atleast two stories for you guys a treat from me! Hope you liked this chappie! REVIEW DAMMIT REVIEW! Oh and poll time!

Ahem...Who is your favorite Inuyasha villain?

A. Naraku B. Hakudoshi C. Sesshoumaru (He's kinda neutral but whatever)  
D. Bankotsu E. Other!

Who is your favorite Inuyasha villainess?

A. Kagura B. Kanna C. Kaguya D. Yura E. Other!

Mine are...well...this is very hard! So Ima choose more than one! Umm, for villain I choose Sesshoumaru, duh, Bankotsu, of course, Hakudoshi is cool but too young looking, and Naraku is a good villain since no one could defeat him. But he is a coward!

For villainess I choose Kaguya, she's pretty cool, Kanna, Kanna's the only one who doesn't get on my nerves, Kagura is cool when she's not near Sesshoumaru, and Yura is a slut but pretty cool too. Well there you have it! I hope you let me know your favorites! Till next time! 


	6. No More Redos

**A/N: You may skip the italic parts ok. And this is the last chappie that has unbearable lyrics! YAY! But fear not! There will be atleast one more! But trust me, its better than this!**

**Lifetyles of the Rich and Famous 5**

The Demons Within got ready and waited patinetly chatting for Sesshoumaru to get ready himself. The girls were standing behind Sesshoumaru with headphones on as always. Finally the manager was ready and signaled for everyone to settle down.

"Ok today we're doing four songs, but this time only the Demons Within will play. Start with We Believe." Sesshoumaru smirked.

Everyone looked at him incredulously, but the Demons Within started anyways. Kouga put his guitar down since in this song it wasn't needed. Instead, Kouga picked up a keyboard that was inside the booth. He set up the stand and gave a thumbs up when he was ready. Miroku started on his guitar, soon followed by Shippo on the drums.

_Kouga:_

_There's a woman crying out tonight, _

_Her world has changed, _

_She asks God why, _

_Her only son has died, _

_And now her daughter cries,_

_She can't sleep at night... _

_Shippo:_

_Downtown, _

_Another day for all the suits and ties, _

_Another war to fight, _

_There's no regard for life, _

_How do they sleep at night? _

_How can we make things right? _

_Just wanna make this right... _

_Inuyasha:_

_We believe _

_Kouga Background:_

_We believe _

_Inuyasha:_

_We believe _

_Miroku Background:_

_We believe _

_Inuyasha:_

_We believe _

_Shippo Background:_

_All:_

_In this love _

_Miroku:_

_We are all the same, _

_Human in all our ways and all of pain... _

_Inuyasha:_

_(So let it be) _

_Miroku:_

_There's a love that could fall down like rain..._

_Inuyasha:_

_(Let us see) _

_Miroku:_

_Let forgiveness wash away the pain... _

_Inuyasha:_

_(What we need) _

_Miroku_

_And no one really knows what they are searching for... _

_Inuyasha:_

_(We believe) _

_Miroku:_

_This world is crying for so much more... _

_Inuyasha:_

_We believe _

_Kouga Background:_

_We believe _

_Inuyasha:_

_We believe _

_Miroku Background:_

_We believe _

_Inuyasha:_

_We believe _

_Shippo Background:_

_All:_

_In this love _

_Inuyasha:_

_We believe _

_Kouga:_

_We believe _

_Shippo:_

_We believe _

_Miroku:_

_We believe _

_All:_

_We believe _

_In this love _

_Inuyasha:_

_So this world, _

_Is too much, _

_For you to take, _

_Just lay it down and follow me, _

_I'll be everything you need, _

_In every way... _

_Inuyasha:_

_We believe _

_Kouga Background:_

_We believe _

_Inuyasha:_

_We believe _

_Miroku Background:_

_We believe _

_Inuyasha:_

_We believe _

_Shippo Background:_

_All:_

_In this love _

_Shippo and Inuyasha:_

_(In this love)_

_Miroku and Kouga:_

_We believe _

_Shippo and Inuyasha:_

_(In this love) _

_Miroku and Kouga:_

_We believe _

_Shippo and Inuyasha:_

_(In this love) _

_Miroku and Kouga: _

_We believe _

_All:_

_(In this love)_

"That was terrible. Inuyasha you have to put a little more feeling into your singing. Kouga you really have to pound that keyboard during the bridge. Shippo, you're drumming's too weak. I know you're trying to not pound them like you usually do, but that doesn't mean you dont have to hit them at all! And what's up with the bridge of the song! You guys aren't hitting those high notes correctly! **ARGH!"** Sesshoumaru raked his hand through his bangs while the Demon's Within growled at him. What the hell did he mean terrible!

"So what do you suggest we do your **_majesty?"_** Kouga shouted in frustration. Sesshoumaru growled at him before answering.

"Take my advice and redo the song. Now." the band obeyed, yet at all times they were glaring at Sesshoumaru. The full demon smirked, doing everything he just did just to spite them. He knew that they just needed something to fuel them. And as always, anger drives you to do anything.

Miraculously, the band hit the high notes perfectly, leaving The Slayers and their manager stunned. Shippo hit his drums none too lightly, but not so roughly as he always did. Inuyasha sang his parts with so much feeling, it was as if he was singing from the heart, not because he was told to do so. And during the bridge of the song, Kouga pounded his keyboard so hard, that everyone thought that the stand would break. All in all, the song was amazingly perfect making Sesshoumaru smile pridefully.

"Is that good enough for you your highness?" Inuyasha growled at his brother. In return, he got a smirk.

"Excellent, keep up the good work. Now sing Ghost of You." the bands nodded still a little pissed off from before and started. For this song, Sesshoumaru started some background music while the bands started on their own instruments.

_Miroku:_

_And I will wait until the end, _

_When the pendulum will swing back to the, _

_Darker side of our hearts bleeding. _

_I will save this empty space, _

_Next to me like its a grave, _

_Where I lay a place for us to sleep eternally together... _

_Kouga:_

_I have been, _

_Searching for, _

_Traces of, _

_What we were... _

_All:_

_A ghost of you, _

_Is all that I have left, _

_It's all that I have left of you to hold... _

_I wake in the night to find there's no one there but me, _

_And nothing left of what we were at all... _

_Inuyasha:_

_So here I am, pacing around this house again, _

_With pictures of us living on these walls... _

_I see my breath in the cold of the air that I breathe, _

_And I'm wondering... _

_I'm wondering if it's you that i feel... _

_If its you that I feel here haunting me forever... _

_Shippo:_

_I have been, _

_Searching for, _

_Traces of, _

_What we were... _

_All:_

_A ghost of you, _

_Is all that I have left, _

_It's all that I have left of you to hold... _

_I wake in the night to find there's no one there but me, _

_And nothing left of what we were at all... _

_Inuyasha:_

_And i'm not looking for, _

_Anything but us, _

_Anything but what we were... _

_And i'm not asking for, _

_Painted memories,_

_I only want to know you're here..._

_Inuyasha and All:_

_A ghost of you, _

_Is all that I have left, _

_It's all that I have left of you to hold... _

_I wake in the night to find there's no one there but me. _

_and nothing left of what we were at all (all)_

_Inuyasha:_

_A ghost of you, _

_Is all that I have left, _

_It's all that I have left of you to hold... _

_All:_

_I wake in the night to find there's no one there but me, _

_and nothing left of what we were at all..._

The bands looked at Sesshoumaru expectantly, waiting for him to say something. Sesshoumaru frowned tightly, glaring angrily at the Demons Within.

"What is wrong with you four! Today you're doing horrible! Inuyasha where the hell is all of you're feeling into you're music? Think of it as you're little problem a few years ago. Shippo, you are free to hit the drums as hard as you want now, break it for all I care! Kouga, Miroku, you're not playing the notes quick enough. Be the masters of your guitars, not the other way around! **_AND NONE OF YOU ARE HOLDING THE NOTES!"_**

**_"WHY ARE YOU FRIGGIN COMPLAINING SO GOD DAMN MUCH! STOP IT ALREADY!"_** Miroku shouted very pissed off. He was usually the calmest one of the group, after Sesshoumaru, but lucifer in disguise could drive anyone to insanity.

**_"GOD DAMMIT! I'VE HAD IT WITH THIS CRAP! INTERMISSION!"_** Inuyasha yelled angrily setting down his guitar and stomping out of the booth, followed by the rest of the group.

**_"LISTEN HALF BREED! I CALL INTERMISSION! AND I CALL INTERMISSION!"_** then Sesshoumaru stomped out of the room to who knows where. The only people left in the recording room were The Slayers who were rooted to their spots. What just happened?

"Umm, well I'm going to go after him, you guys go after the others." Rin said and quickly followed after her boyfriend. The other three girls blinked after her and continued not to move. They still didn't comprehend what happened.

"Ok...could someone tell me what happened?" Sango finally said after a few minutes of silence.

"Some people in here are a little too cranky..." Kirara replied staring at the booth and then in the direction the boys had gone. They surely went to the cafeteria.

"Come on you guys, let's mend some hearts." Kagome said snapping out of her reverie. The other two girls nodded and followed the boys' trail leading to the cafeteria.

**-XxX-**

It took a really good 20 minutes for everyone too cool down but the Demons Within finally came back to the recording booth followed by their manager. It turned out that all of them didn't get much sleep, leading for the band to do poorly and Sesshoumaru to snap at their poor progress. The band had enough, and went to get some caffeine into their systems. Now that everything was mended, the bands decided to get back to work.

"_-Sigh-_ Alright, redo Ghost of You, and this time, despite that you're all cranky and tired, do better." Sesshoumaru said. The band nodded grimmly and they started when the background music was played.

Like their last retake, this retake was amazingly better than the first. Inuyasha took in mind what Sesshoumaru had said to him about his 'little' problem a few years ago and sang like he was a heart broken teenager all over again. Shippo hit his drums very hard this time, silently pretending that it was his mananger's head. Kouga and Miroku were all over the place because they were being the masters of their guitars, putting as much feeling into their parts as well. Everyone put extreme feeling into the lyrics, hitting and holding the notes terrifically. That album was going to be the best of the best.

"There, and I'm not doing anymore redos." Inuyasha panted as he caught his breath, like everyone else in his band.

"No need to, that was...I dont have a word for it! That's exactly what I'm talking about you guys. Now play The World is Black." Sesshoumaru said. The bands nodded and Inuyasha started off in his guitar.

_Kouga:_

_Turn on channel seven at a quarter to eight, _

_You see the same damn thing it's just a different day and, _

_No one really knows why this is happening, _

_But it's happening... _

_Miroku:_

_And everywhere you go it's just a different place, _

_You get the same dark feeling,_

_See the same sad faces, _

_No one really cares that this is happening..._

_Inuyasha:_

_We come into this world, _

_And we all are the same, _

_In that moment there's no one to blame... _

_All:_

_But the world is black, _

_And hearts are cold, _

_And there's no hope, _

_That's what we're told. _

_And we can't go back, _

_It won't be the same, _

_Forever changed, _

_By the things we say, say... _

_Shippo in Background:_

_(say...)_

_Living in this place it's always been this way, _

_There's no one doing nothing so there's nothing changed, _

_And I can't live when this world just keeps dying, _

_It's dying... _

_Inuyasha and Shippo:_

_People always tell me this is part of the plan, _

_That God's got everybody in his hands, _

_But I can only pray that God is listening, _

_Is he listening? _

_Inuyasha:_

_We're living in this world, _

_Growing colder everyday-_

Inuyasha's part got cut short when a short, not good looking stubby man that was also bald barged into the recording room. Just because of the interruption, the recording was ruined, meaning that there was going to have to be another redo...

"**GRRRRRR**, I'm really **not **in the mood for **this!"** Kouga growled pulling on his bangs in frustration. Shippo hit his drums hard in agreement. The girls sighed at their actions and paid close attention to Sesshoumaru's conversation with Jaken, the vice president.

"What is it Jaken, it better be important or it will be your head." Sesshoumaru asked, flexing his claws in emphasis. Jaken gulped and started shaking with fear but cleared his throat before he revealed the news to his boss.

"I'm very sorry for the interruption, sir, but I'm afraid we have a small problem..."

"If it's small why cant you take care of it, I have things to do."

"Well...errr...it's not like that..."

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes. "Speak Jaken, I'm getting impatient..."

One look at his boss gave Jaken some confidence to continue, if not it was his head...

"Umm...It seems that Onigumo of Spider Records has requested that you..." the rest was whispered into Sesshoumaru's ear making it impossible for everyone else, even the demons, to hear. The next thing the two bands knew was that Sesshoumaru had...well snapped again.

"What did you say..."

"Yikes I'm outta here!" Jaken screeched running away from the dog demon infront of him. The others were completely confused about what just happened...unfortunately again for the girls.

"Uhhh...maybe you should calm down Sesshoumaru..." Rin tried to soothe him, but her words fell on deaf ears.

_**"HOW DARE THAT BASTARD!"**_

"What's going on Sessh?" Kagome tried to ask. But again...deaf ears...

_**"IM GOING TO KILL HIM!"**_

**_"WHAT IN THE SEVEN HELLS ARE YOU SCREAMING ABOUT!"_** Everyone screamed at the same time. Sesshoumaru stopped screaming to himself and blinked at everyone else.

"Who me?" everyone fell anime style.

"Ofcourse you! Now what the hell was that about! You rarely ever yell like that!" Inuyasha demanded.

"Nothing that I cant handle...in some way...well whatever. Back to work, redo the song." Sesshoumaru said. The band sighed and sang the song again.

_(Still Inuyasha's Part)_

_-Nothing can stay perfect now I see _

_All:_

_But the world is black, _

_And hearts are cold, _

_And there's no hope, _

_That's what we're told. _

_And we can't go back, _

_It won't be the same, _

_Forever changed, _

_By the things we say, say, say... _

_Shippo in Background:_

_(say...)_

_Inuyasha:_

_We come into this world, _

_And we all are the same, _

_And in that moment there's no one to blame... _

_All:_

_But we're living in this world, _

_Growing colder everyday, _

_Nothing can stay perfect now I see... _

_Inuyasha:_

_The world is black, _

_And hearts are cold, _

_There's no hope, _

_That's what we're told... _

_Inuyasha and Shippo:_

_And we can't go back _

_Miroku and Kouga:_

_(We can't go back) _

_Inuyasha and Shippo:_

_It won't be the same _

_Miroku and Kouga:_

_(It won't be the same) _

_Inuyasha and Shippo:_

_Forever changed _

_Miroku and Kouga:_

_(What will ever change) _

_All:_

_By the things we say, say, say... _

_Kouga:_

_Turn on channel seven at a quarter to eight, _

_You see the same damn thing it's just a different day, _

_And no one really knows why this is happening... _

"Final song, The Young and The Hopeless." Sesshoumaru instructed and the Demons Within nodded. Kouga started on his bass quitar and sang the first verse.

_Kouga:_

_Hard days made me, hard nights shaped me,_

_I don't know they somehow saved me,_

_And I know I'm making something, _

_Out of this life they called nothing..._

_Miroku:_

_I take what I want,_

_Take what I need,_

_They say it's wrong but it's right for me,_

_I won't look down,_

_Won't say I'm sorry,_

_I know that only God can judge me..._

_Shippo:_

_And if I make it through today, _

_Will tomorrow be the same,_

_Am I just running in place?_

_Inuyasha and Shippo:_

_And if I stumble and I fall,_

_Should I get up and carry on, _

_Will it all just be the same...?_

_All:_

_'Cause, I'm young and hopeless,_

_I'm lost and I know this,_

_I'm going nowhere fast that's what they say..._

_I'm troublesome, I've fallen,_

_I'm angry at my father,_

_It's me against this world and I don't care, I don't care..._

_Inuyasha:_

_And no one in this industry, _

_Understands the life I lead,_

_When I sing about my pas,t _

_It's not a gimmick, not an act._

_These critics and these trust fund kids,_

_Try to tell me what punk is, _

_But when I see them on the streets,_

_They got nothing to say..._

_Shippo:_

_say..._

_Inuyasha and Shippo:_

_And if I make it through today, _

_Will tomorrow be the same,_

_Am I just running in place?_

_And if I stumble and I fall,_

_Should I get up and carry on,_

_Will it all just be the same...?_

_All:_

_'Cause, I'm young and hopeless,_

_I'm lost and I know this,_

_I'm going nowhere fast that's what they say..._

_I'm troublesome, I've fallen,_

_I'm angry at my father,_

_It's me against this world and I don't care..._

_Miroku:_

_I don't care,_

_I don't care,_

_Now I don't care..._

_All:_

_I'm young and hopeless,_

_I'm lost and I know this,_

_I'm going nowhere fast that's what they say..._

_That I'm troublesome, I've fallen,_

_I'm angry at my father,_

_It's me against this world and I don't care..._

_I don't care..._

_I don't care..._

_I don't care..._

After a few redos of those songs just to strenghten the vocal cords, Sesshoumaru finally finished the day's session and let the bands have their break and meet him at the studio's gym. The bands sighed and looked at the clock. It was 10 minutes to eight so it wasn't much of a break. The bands got on their bikes like they did before and headed to the gym to practice for their upcoming concert. Let's just see if they'll be able to stay awake long enough to practice...

_**A/N: IM DONE! Dont feel like brawling so yeah...**_

_**Ok, Ghost of You, We Believe, The Young and The Hopeless, and The World is Black are from again Good Charlotte. Im sorry but I love that band! Oh well Ja ne! **_


	7. Dreams of the Leaders

_**A/N: I think that this story is officially written for **iamkagomeiloveinuyasha **cause she is the only one reviewing! So this chappie...and story...is exclusively for you! Hope ya enjoy! **_

_**P.S. - sorry for the lyrics on chappies 1-2 and 5, but im too lazy to fix them! so too bad. Dont worry, any future lyrics, which is barely any, will not be all squished together! BYE BYE!**  
_

_**Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous 6**_

The next day the group decided to sleep in. Last night, practice was horrible. Inuyasha kept falling asleep in the middle of singing a song, Shippo suddenly stopped drumming and started snoring, and the other two...let's just say they couldn't stay on their feet.

However, since the boys usually play for the girls', and even if they dont, they still had to be on the stage back up dancing, they had to practice even harder and learn the right steps. All in all, every muscle in their body hurt like hell.

As the bands slept, two of them dreamt. But were these dreams really normal?

_**(Inuyasha's Dream...)**_

_Inuyasha regained his senses and saw that he was in a place with a very breath taking scenery. The sky was azure, the grass was greener than green if that were even possible, and everything seemed surreal. But when he looked down, he noticed..._

_"**AHH I'M A PONY!" **he yelled. Yup, Inuyasha had somehow turned into a talking my little pony. He was all silvery white with a silvery white mane, golden eyes, and a tattoo of his sword on his back thigh._

_"Dammit! What the hell is going on! Whoah is that who I think it is?" Inuyasha said to himself catching a glimpse of a tan pony with a jet black mane and sapphire blue eyes. It's tattoo was that of a tornado, unmistakingly Kouga._

_"Hey ya wimpy wolf! Or should I say wimpy dwarf pony?" Inuyasha chuckled, or as close as chuckling as he could get to. The pony turned to face him and had what was supposed to be a grin on his face._

_"Oh Inuyasha! You've finally come, we've been waiting for you! Now we could save the world from those evil bunnincula look alikes!" 'Kouga' replied in an overly excited tone. Inuyasha looked at him incredulously._

_"**What the hell are you talking about! What damn bunnincula look alikes? What the hell is wrong with you!" **Inuyasha...neighed angrily._

_Kouga just shook his head disappointedly. "Such language my friend, but I'll let it slip, come on we have to meet with the others." Kouga said and started gallopping to his right. Inuyasha stared after him, shrugged, and gallopped behind him._

_Soon they arrived at what was supposed to be a stable and inside were three other ponies. One of them was speaking and it had light tanned skin and a red mane with emerald green eyes. It's tattoo was of illusions. Shippo, Inuyasha declared._

_"The bunninculas are- Inuyasha! Glad you could join us buddy!" Shippo exclaimed raising his front legs in happiness. Inuyasha just...stared._

_"What is going on here? What the hell are we?" Inuyasha said slowly. The other ponies smiled at him._

_"Didn't you hear dear brother! The world's about to be attacked by bunninculas, vampire bunnies! We must save everyone and the stables in the world!" a pony identical to Inuyasha except for the tattoo, which was of a different sword, answered, Sesshoumaru most likely._

_"Yes yes! They will be attacking soon so we must get going! Remember, the only way to save the planet is to love, love, and love some more! Only love could destroy the bunninculas, not violence!" the last pony, a gray pony with a black mane, violet blue eyes, and a tattoo of a black wind tunnel, ofcourse it had to be Miroku, said._

_"Then let's get going!" Shippo neighed and the others excpet Inuyasha nodded. The half demon turned pony looked at everyone like as if they had boogers coming out of their noses._

_They went outside and saw that Pony land was already under attack by the dreaded bunninculas. Inuyasha watched on as no one flinched, just smiled tenderly and tried to coax the vampire bunnies into not destroying the world. Soon, the bunninculas perished with all these kind words and turned into ashes. All of the ponies in pony land cheered. _

_"I'm fucking sick and tired of this! What the hell is all this lovey dovey crap! What is worng with the guys I used to know! **WHERE IN THE SEVEN HELLS AM I!" **Inuyasha yelled stomping on the ground. The other ponies looked at him with smiles on their faces._

_"Well, it seems like there's one very unhappy pony around here..." Shippo started grinning at the hanyou turned pony. He took a step further while Inuyasha gulped and took a step back._

_"And you know what that means..." Miroku followed. Soon, all of the ponies in Pony Land were enclosing around Inuyasha, who was getting very freaked out with all these weird grins._

_"To rehab..." Sesshoumaru grinned. Inuyasha's golden eyes widened._

_"Maybe there he would learn how to love..." Kouga said lastly, also grinning. Inuyasha yelped as all the ponies started to go after him, using their weird love powers to trap the hanyou turned pony._

_"You'll never catch me with that love shit!" Inuyasha sneered behind him as he galloped over a log. He then noticed that there were many logs in the way of his escape and the others were gaining on him quickly. Weren't they a mile behind him just a second ago?_

_Just as Inuyasha was about to jump over another log, he jumped too fast and ended up tripping over the log. He fell and noticed that he injured his front leg._

_"Dammit!" he cursed looking behind him. All the ponies in pony land were there, smiling hideously. Inuyasha gulped, trying to get as far away as he could, it was just to scary..._

_"It is time." Shippo chuckled. _

_"Momma no..." Inuyasha whimpered pathetically._

_They all started coming closer, now laughing maniacally while Inuyasha just whimpered or whatever whimpering was with a horse. They came closer, so close that their manes were touching, and then..._

**"NO! NOT TO THE JUNIOR WEINER HOUSE! NOOOO!"**

_**(Out of Dream State)**_

Inuyasha was still whimpering in his sleep, tossing and turning once in a while. Beads of sweat were starting to form on his brows, it was a miracle that the girl next to him didn't wake up.

But she seemed to be in the same sitsuation...

_**(Kagome's Dream...)**_

_Kagome opened her eyes and noticed that she was in an airport. From the huge glass window she could see big incoming and departing planes. Most of them read Delta Airlines or American Airlines. _

_Kagome looked around and also saw that she was with her band and the Demons Within. Sesshoumaru was also there since he was their manager and had to make sure none of them committed suicide..._

_"Flight number 23751 going to New York City, New York departing at 11:30 AM is now boarding at gate B." the intercom said._

_"That's our flight." Shippo sighed and gathered his carry on bags. The others did the same._

_"Why are we going to New York again?" Kagome asked confused. She didn't remember anything, but of course she was dreaming wasn't she?_

_"What do you mean? You dont remember? We have to take that photo shoot in New York." Kirara replied raising one of her eye brows. Kagome ohed and started walking with the others even if she still didn't remember._

_The two bands walked towards the escalator and stepped on it. Once they reached the top, they stepped through these wide black doors and what was on the other side shocked Kagome to a near heart attack. Why wasn't anyone else fazed by this!_

_"Hello! You guys what the heck is a forest doing in an airport! It's like a wilderness out here!" Kagome exclaimed. The others only looked at eachother boredly then to Kagome._

_"Our plane is in here somewhere. We have to find it before 11:30." Kouga replied as if he could be doing better things. Actually everyone seemed so bored and careless, as if they could drop dead any moment. What was wrong with these people?_

_"Whatever you say buddy." Kagome sighed and they all started their trek into the forest. She felt like she was in the jungle from Anacondas._

_"Ughh, all this grass and mudd are going to ruin my new Gucci boots. They were very expensive ya know." Rin said disgusted. _

_Kagome was the only one that stared at her. Rin was never like that. She only bought expensive things for fancy get togethers. Besides, Rin never complained about how she looked or her things getting dirty or ruined. Instead, she was the one who dirtied her stuff willingly._

_"Rin what's wrong with you? You were never like that!" _

_"What are you talking about Kagome, dont you agree? White boots dont go with mudd and grass. It's...ugghhh. And these boots are way too expesnive, they cost me $14500 dollars imported from Italy." Rin stated._

_"She's right. I mean look what the weather is doing to my hair! And I just had it blow dried by a proffessional stylist!" Sango added. All the girls nodded while Kagome stared at them with shocked eyes. Sango only let the girls from the band touch her hair, or she'd do it herself._

_"I wont even ask..." _

_The bands continued to walk until the girls, except for Kagome who mentally stated that the girls were too whiny, complained about being tired. The boys said whatever and let them get some rest. _

_"I'm hungry! And these damn bugs are annoying me! WAA I wanna find the plane already!" Kirara wailed._

_"It's ok Kira, we're almost there. Now here you go, you could have some of my ramen. Would you like that?" Inuyasha asked gently and nicely for the first time since...he was three? Kirara sniffed and said no loudly. Kagome was stupefied._

_"I want you to buy me that new Lacoste handbag for me will ya?" _

_"Anything for my friends."_

_"Hey wait a minute! Seeing Inuyasha acting nice is disturbing! What's going on here! The girls are so whiny and picky and the guys could drop dead any second! Explain now!" Kagome yelled. Everyone ignored her and went back to sulking or just plain staring._

_"I dont know why we didn't get a private jet! It's much faster and cleaner! We wouldn't have to go through all this!" Sango complained. _

_"And my make up! See what the humidity is doing to me! Do you!"_

_**"WILL YOU SHUT UP DAMMIT! MY GOD WHAT A BUNCH OF PRISSY GIRLS! I'D KILL YOU ALL IF I HAD THE CHANCE!" **Miroku yelled, red in anger. Everyone excpet for Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, and Kouga glared at him. The three prissy girls huffed in anger and just turned away. _

_"Calm down Miroku, they're girls, they need the best. Now there will be no violence because then I would get in trouble, you dont want that do you?" Sesshoumaru said as if he were talking to a kindergartener. Miroku smirked._

_"Why wouldn't I want to get you into trouble? And if I say there's going to be violence there's going to be violence! Understand fluffy?" _

_"Y..yes Miroku-sama." Sesshoumaru said nervously. Kagome's eyes looked like boiled eggs._

_'What in the world! First the girls are acting preppy, then Inuyasha is acting nice, Kouga and Shippo are dead to the world, Miroku is bullying everyone, and Sesshoumaru is partially bipolar! What the hell is going on!' Kagome thought._

_Soon the group decided to move on and try to find their plane. Everything was normal, or as normal as it can get when you have prep girls, bullies, geeks, and dead to the world band memebers. That is until **IT** came._

_"**EEEKKKK OMG IT'S A SNAKE! KILL IT KILL IT KILL IT KILL IT KILL IT!" **all the girls except for Kagome shrieked who just raised an eye brow. It was only a small snake, about the size of her hand. It looked pretty cute too._

_"Jeez, come on you guys! Didn't you girls tell me that you liked snakes?" Kagome said to the girls who had jumped on an old log. _

_"Ewww no there so slimy and slithery and icky! God they're so disgusting!" Rin shrieked._

_"-sigh-, I'll get rid of it." Kouga said devoid of any emotion. Just like Sesshoumaru used to be. The wolf demon picked up the small snake and was about to throw it away from the group when suddenly it bit him really hard. The girls yet again shrieked while Kouga nursed his injured hand._

_"I'll get it for you Kouga! Oh wait look a frog! It's so small and colorful! Aww it's staring at me! Oh wait, it's licking me! **AHHH IT BURNS! GET IF OFF ME! AHHH-**ribbup ... ribbup...ribbuppp." Inuyasha shouted. _

_It turned out that while Inuyasha was going for the small snake that bit Kouga, he saw a very small tree frog. Taking a chance to admire the frog, he stopped, giving the frog it's chance to curse the poor hanyou. Now, it was as if Inuyasha were a frog in his mind but a hanyou physically. _

_"Ah, help me, help me. My wound hurts like hell. Oh no I feel like crawling on the ground. Slither...slither...slither." Kouga said monotonously. Then he started slithering on the ground as if he were a snake, which was what he thought in his right mind. Soon he started to 'slither' away from the group._

_"Ribbup, ribbup." and soon Inuyasha was starting to 'hop' away from the group like a frog would, all the while chanting ribbup ribbup._

_"**NO! INNNUUYYYAASSSHHAAAA! COME BACK! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BUY ME MY HANDBAG!" **Kirara yelled running after the quickly hopping away hanyou. Kagome sweat dropped while her shocked eyes widened._

_"That went well, right!" Sesshoumaru said enthusiastically. Meanwhile all they could here were faint ribbup ribbups, faint slither slithers, and Kirara's screaming._

_"**WHAT! YOU CALL INUYASHA PRETENDING TO BE A FROG AND KOUGA PRETENDING TO BE A SNAKE NORMAL! ARE YOU INSANE!" **Kagome yelled in fury at Sesshoumaru who was shaking in fear._

_"**OI! **I'm the only one who's supposed to make Sesshoumaru shake in fear! You fucking wench!" Miroku stepped in. Kagome was flabbergasted._

_"Stop fighting my god! Well atleast we have 6 members of our group left." Rin said boredly._

_"Oh no! I'm not staying with you sick bunch! Im tired of all of you!" Sesshoumaru yelled with wide eyes. Suddenly he took a propeller top and twisted it to get it running. The next thing the rest of the gang knew was that Sesshoumaru was flying away with a propeller on his head._

_"Huh? **NO WAIT! SESSHY! FLUFFY-KINS! DONT LEAVE ME! I LOVE YOU!" **Rin yelled after Sesshoumaru. Then, she did the same thing Sesshoumaru did and flew off after him yelling random things. Everyone esle was either dumbstruck or didn't care._

_"Whatever, let's get moving. We got a half an hour to find this damn plane." Miroku said. Sango and Shippo nodded while Kagome still stood in shock._

_"Well are you coming or not!" the dark haired man snapped. Kagome stumbled and followed the rest of her reamining companions. She didn't care anymore. Whatever happened she didn't care anymore. **SHE JUST DIDN'T CARE ANYMORE DAMMIT!**_

_15 minutes of Miroku arguing, Sango talking about how the humidity ruined her image, Shippo being dead to the world, and Kagome still in shock passed by. They still didn't find the bloody plane and Miroku was getting cranky. Soon, even Shippo was tired of it._

_"Sorry guys you're all too boring. See ya in New York." Shippo said. Being the master of illusions, he poofed into a huge pink ball and floated into the sky, to god nows where. How would he make it to New York? No one knows._

_"Well there goes Shippo." Sango sighed. Kagome mumbled some incoherent words before following Miroku again. _

_The trio kept on walking as if nothing had ever happened. If it weren't for something shining ahead of them, Kagome would have made that painfully clear._

_"Hey is that what I think it is?" she asked instead. The other two looked to where she pointed to. It was the plane! Oh sweet lord it was the plane! They were saved!_

_"Whoever's last is a rotten egg!" Sango shouted laughing girlsihly. But what she didn't notice was that there was a trap set up infront of the plane. She ended up falling into a really, really, really, really deep hole. Kagome gasped and ran up to the hole, searching for Sango in the abyss._

_"Sango! Sango! I could hear her screams, but I cant see her..." Kagome said to Miroku, but the black haired guy didn't pay attention to her. He only kept walking to the plane._

_"Miroku dont you care that your girlfriend just fell into a trap!" at this point Kagome had her hands on her hips, ready to scold Miroku painfully if she needed to. Miroku only scoffed at her, much like Inuyasha would have done. _

_'Did everyone swap personalities or something?' Kagome thought truly confused._

_"Girlfriend? Come on wench! You know that I wouldn't get together with that type of girl!" Miroku was seriously laughing at Kagome's 'stupidity'. Kagome just blanked and twitched._

_While Miroku walked towards the plane, Kagome stayed behind and curled into a fedal position. She started rocking back and forth as if she really had some mental issues. Which she thought she did. All the things Kagome encountered, the freakishly truth started to sink into her head. She was crazy. She had mental problems._

_"There's no place like home, there's no place like home, there's no place like home, _**THERE'S NO PLACE LIKE HOME!"**

_**(Out of Dream State)**_

_**"THERE'S NO PLACE LIKE HOME!" **_

_**"NOT THE JUNIOR WEINERS! NOOOO!" **_

The two bolted right up once they were done screaming at eachother. They panted, gasping for a quick breath of air. Kagome held a hand to her heart, trying to calm her racing heart while Inuyasha tried to stop his trembling. That was the weirdest dream the two had ever had in their lives.

"_-gasp-_ Did you _-cough- _have a _-inhale- _strange dream too?" Kagome asked turning to face her silver haired lover. His unconcealed dog ears were twitching maddly ontop of his head, suddenly making her have the urge to_...rubb..._

"Yeah...it was...oh gods I cant even say it!"

"Mine was so weird...and you were actually...oh lord...nice to people!" At the word nice, Inuyasha sharply turned to Kagome with his eyes widened and ears twicthing towards her.

"Can you say that again? I'm afraid I didn't catch you. Me nice? No, no, no, me and nice dont match!"

"You heard me dog boy. I dreampt that you were nice. Well, everyone was kinda out of character. Miroku was a huge bully, much like you are,"

Inuyasha glared at her. "Keh, I'm not a bully! I'm just capable of expressing malovolent behavior!"

"Are you sure you understand what that word means?" Another hard glare. Oh how Kagome loved it when he was angry, it made him even more sexually appealing. The way his eyes had that firey glint in them, the way his lips were curled into a tight thin line, the way his ears were alert on his head...but it was even sexier when he was snarling!

"Ok ok, I'm sorry. Jeez...as I was saying...the three girls were so damn preppy, it wasn't even funny! Sesshoumaru was acting like a total bi polar wimp-" Kagome had to pause when Inuyasha started laughing out loud. Sesshoumaru and wimp definately didn't match!

**_"HAHAHAHAHA!_** That has got to be the funniest thing I've ever heard! I dare you to tell him about your dream so that he could rip your head off!"

"Come on! Stop interrupting me! And stop trying to get me killed!" Inuyasha stopped laughing, but still chuckled now and then at the thought. Kagome sighed and continued her story.

"_-sigh-_ As I was saying...again...Kouga and Shippo were acting like Sesshoumaru, monotone and dead to the world, and dont get me started on the part when you were acting like a frog!" Inuyasha paused his going-to-laugh-but-trying-not-to-so-that- phsyco-bitches-wouldn't-murder-me expression and stared long and hard at the raven haired miko next to him. A frog...that was more degrading than being nice...in some ways...

"Keh, atleast it wasn't a my little pony..." Kagome perked at this and wondered about what he meant. My little pony...Inuyasha...my little pony...Inuyasha...what was the connection?

"Huh? My little pony?" Inuyasha sighed and raked a hand through his long silver haired that flowed around him.

"My dream was that me and the guys were my little ponies...and the guys -even Sesshoumaru- were so calm and nice...it was disgusting! Then these...killer bunninculas came and the ponies in ponyland defeated them by...by...omg...saying loving things to them! Then they went after me to try and make me into one of them! Oh the horror!"

"There, there little one, it was only a dream, that'll...never happen!" Kagome tried to soothe, but failing in the end because of her need to laugh. Inuyasha glared at her again before laughing a little himself. It was pretty stupid funny if you thought about it...

"Hahaha..hehehe...ok...calm down...deep breath...let's watch a movie, I'm super tired but I dont think we'd want to fall asleep after those dreams we had." Inuyasha nodded in agreement and looked at his alarm clock. It was 4:30 in the morning. They didn't get much sleep...but it wasn't as if they'd fall asleep after...after the mishap...

"Yeah let's go."

_**A/N: This chapter was so stupid it's not even funny! Omg i cant believe I could write so much shit. Oh well. bye bye and REVIEW!**_


	8. Mall Disaster

**Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous 7**

The next morning the bands sat in their kitchen doing absolutely nothing. Even Sesshoumaru was in the kitchen doing absolutely nothing. It was Sunday, a day of relaxation for everyone. But it was also a day of boredom since they had no adrennaline in their bodies to do their work.

Inuyasha and Kagome were still sleeping, though, but the bands didn't know that it was really because of the weird dreams. They thought it was because they were being naughty...

"So what are we going to do today?" Sango asked grabbing an apple and biting it.

"I dont know about you guys but I need to go shopping!" Rin suddenly exclaimed. At this, Kirara and Sango perked up.

"Did someone say shopping?" A feminine voice asked. Everyone turned towards the kitchen entrance and saw that Kagome and Inuyasha were finally awake. However, Inuyasha looked like he could fall asleep any second.

"What's wrong brother, had a little **_too_** much fun last night?" Sesshoumaru smirked. Inuyasha stared at his older brother for a long time before sitting on a stool near the kitchen counter.

"If you must know, I had the weirdest dream last night and I couldn't sleep. And Kagome just happened to have one too." The hanyou replied. The demons knew he was telling the truth but they kept bothering him.

"Uhuh, and I'm really a my little pony that has to rid the world of the evil bunninculas!" Shippo laughed but Inuyasha stared at him with widened eyes and his mouth was like a gaping whole. He then started whimpering and put his head into his hands, shaking it as if trying to say no repeatedly. The bands just stared at him in confusion and...well like he was a mad man.

"Ok, anyways, yes I said shopping because we're going shopping! The guys, like it or not, are coming too." Rin replied to Kagome previous question.

**"YES! SHOPPING SPREE SUNDAY!"**

**"NO! WE DONT WANNA GO!"** All the guys shouted except for Sesshoumaru who only glared at his lover. Shopping spree sunday was the horror...oh so many horrors with these bands...

"Well too bad, you're going and that's final."

"But we said we didn't _want_ to go and you cant force us to." Kouga said to the cinnamon eyed girl. Rin just smirked.

"If you guys dont go, I'm sure I could just damage your really sensitive ear drums..." At this, the four demons' eyes widened. They had been through that before, and they didn't want to go through it again. It was horrible and painful...

"Fine we'll go." The five guys said. The girls had won the arguement this time, thus making them cheer in happiness.

**-XxX-**

The bands arrived at the mall a half hour later and immediately the girls split up with the boys. They had seen a sale sign at Bloomigndales and you know the rest... Now the boys were left alone to wander the mall by themselves.

Good thing the boys were wearing disguise concealment spells or it would have been hell with all the girls in the mall. The concealment spells made the demons look like regular humans with black hair and brown eyes, however Inuyasha looked like his human self on the new moon with gray eyes, and Miroku had brown hair and coffee eyes. Yet, when they wanted people to know who they were, the guys wore concealment spells that only hid their physical demon features.

"Why am I here again?" Sesshoumaru sighed glancing at the other dread looking guys walking next to him.

"Because Rin threatned us, and privately threatned you with no more late night _unfinished businesses." _Shippo replied. Sesshoumaru glared at the human looking kitsune but kept walking.

"Since we're here we might as well have fun. Where to first my friends?" Miroku asked. The guys looked around on what looked like the main floor. There was a Lids on their right and a yellow rat bastard to their left. Both of them were stores that the group had to go to.

"Umm, this is a really hard decision..." said Kouga looking back and forth between the two stores. The others nodded.

Shippo contemplated but then looked like he discovered the cure for polio. "I know! Let's do iny, miny, miney, moe!" The others looked at him incredulously but nodded for him to chant the rhyme song.

"-pick this one! Lids it is! **WOOT!" **Passerbyers looked at him like as if he were a mental patient that had escaped from the hospital.

"I'm ok now."

"Yeah_...-yawn-..._come on let's go. I need a new cap." Inuyasha said. They were all about to go into Lids but something...or someone caught Sesshoumaru's eye.

"You guys go, I'll catch you all later."

The others looked at him suspiciosuly but nodded. They pretended not to care and went into the store while Sesshoumaru left to go do whatever he was going to do. When the coast was clear, the Demons Within peered over the edge of the store entrance to see what Sesshoumaru was really going to do.

"Is that...oh gods it is!" Kouga whispered loudly to his band members. He looked at the other's faces and saw that they were pretty grim as well as he.

"If Rin finds out..." Miroku started.

"Which she surely will..." Shippo continued.

"He's one dead man." Inuyasha finished. Kouga nodded in agreement and kept spying on his boss and a beautiful woman with black hair and concealed red eyes. The two started to walk away and the band cursed.

"I'm not going to follow him all day. I dont give a shit about him, I only give a shit about Rin." Inuyasha mumbled.

"I dont want her to find out that Sesshoumaru met up with Kagura. He knows how Rin feels about that ex girlfriend." Miroku said looking almost angry, which everyone was. Ofcourse, what girl would like that your boyfriend met up with his old girlfriend? That was a big no no.

Inuyasha sighed. "If she's anything like Kagome, than I dont want to find out." All the guys shuddered at that for it had happened before. It was a story that would be told at another time.

Soon the guys decided to forget about Sesshoumaru and continued their shopping. After a while, the guys bought the caps they wanted, which were a little too many, and walked towards yellow rat bastard.

In there, Inuyasha bought a new skateboard for his collection, Shippo and Kouga bought some all star converses, and Miroku bought a new messenger bag. Now it was time to go into another store. Which store? They didn't know and neither did the authoress!

"Where to now?" Shippo asked once they exited Yellow Rat Bastard. The other guys shrugged and stepped onto the escalator to go to the next floor.

"I dont know. I wanted these skater shoes I saw on T.V. Dont know where they sell it though." Kouga replied.

"We all sound like teenagers again. _-sigh- _Those were the days..." Inuyasha sighed in remeniscence. The others sighed with him.

"Yeah."

_**"Hey look those are the shoes I want!" **_

**_"You want the new millenium Vans? I want those too!"_** Miroku and Inuyasha stared at Kouga and Shippo who immediately ran into the shoe store, Foot Locker, and towards the new millenium Vans section. The hanyou and human sighed and went after them, but soon seperated because some other sneakers caught their eye.

A little later, Shippo and Kouga came out of Foot Locker with their new Vans in their bags, smiling like the idiots they were. Inuyasha came out with two pairs of sneakers, red and black Lugz and the newest brand of sneakers by a good friend of his, Good Charlotte, called Black and White or BW's. The sneakers were true to their name because they were black and white. Miroku also bought two pairs of sneakers, dark purple and black Enties and all black GC's also by Good Charlotte.

_**(A/N: I doubt the sneakers exist, but I dont care, I guess I own them! YAY! But I know the Good Charlotte people have their own brand of clothing each one of them. Or so thats what I heard...o.o)**_

Now the guys were on their way to the third floor. So far they went to Champs, a huge Hot Topic in which Shippo and Inuyasha went crazy in, American Eagle in which Miroku and Kouga went crazy in, and Abercrombie and Fitch, in which all the guys went crazy in.

"So...now what?" Inuyasha asked as they all stepped off the escalator. He immediately spotted a best buy to his right.

"Wait a second! Best Buy! Shippo dropped my Ipod! I need a new one!" And the hanyou ran inside best buy leaving three very confused guys behind him.

"I didn't drop it, it fell." Shippo mumbled dejectedly and followed Inuyasha into best buy. He needed to buy a new iHome for his anyways. The others soon followed him inside best buy and went towards the computer game section. Age of Mythology: The Titans Reign had come out, and Miroku and Kouga weren't going to miss out on it.

_**(A/N: I made that up too! But Age of Mythology: The Titans Expansions does exist.)**_

**-XxX-**

The members of The Slayers were currently still on the main floor. They spent most of their time in Bloomingdales and the Dickies outlet store and had to carry a ton of bags in their hands. They were on their way to Starbucks to get something to fuel them and then continue to the rest of the mall. Hey, it was shopping spree sunday, its not a shopping spree if you haven't been to all of the floors!

"Hey look, Rin, it's Sesshoumaru...and oh my god! Ummm...nope that's not him!" Sango said nervously. The girls stared at her suspisciously and looked to where she was just looking at. Sango, however, tried to hide whatever she saw from Rin by putting herself infront of her and turning Rin the other way.

"What are you doing Sango! Let me see! For all I know it could be Orlando Bloom that you're hiding from me!" Rin whined. She heard the other girls gasp and freeze. Taking her chance, Rin ripped free out of Sango's strong grasp and looked at what everyone else was staring at. What she saw shocked her beyond belief...

"Oh my god...that's...she's...and...I'm...catch me I'm think I'm going to faint." Rin whispered at what she saw.

There they were. Sesshoumaru and his damn ex girlfriend _Kagura _sitting at a table, kissing. She kissed him first, but the worst thing was that he kissed back. And it wasn't just a peck on the lips.

"That bastard...how could he do this to you?" Kagome said. It brought back unwanted memories she wished to forget...no she couldn't remember now, she had to be there for Rin. The poor girl, everyone knew that she loved Sesshoumaru with all her heart, and seeing him kissing another girl was down right awful.

_I know how she feels. _Kagome thought saddly.

Suddenly, Rin tore herself from her friend's grasp. The girls were surprised but didn't follow her. Instead, they watched from a distance while Kirara resaid the conversation.

Rin reached the two demons and they didn't even notice her until they broke for air. Sesshoumaru surely got the scare of his life.

She sat down next to Kagura, not looking at all angry or close to tears. She looked rather...cheerful like always...that was bad.

"Kagura! Omg how have you been? I haven't seen you since the grammys last year! How's **_Bankotsu?_** I heard he's a really **_handsome_** bachelor now! He was voted the 10 th hottest male celebrity, ya know." Sesshoumaru couldn't say that he wasn't scared or jealous. Scared of what Rin might do to him and jealous of all those comments about her ex boyfriend.

Bankotsu was her ex boyfriend, and like every ex boyfriend that was dumped because of being too obsessive, he still _loves _her very much. As if Sesshoumaru would let him get near her. No ex boyfriend of hers would dare touch her in his presence. But what exactly had he been doing just now? Wasn't that just as bad?

Kagura looked very pleased yet surprised at Rin's calmness towards the sitsuation. But she only smirked.

"I've been fine. And Bankostu...He's still talks about you, still cares. He'd really like it if you'd see him sometime..."

"**_Sure! _**Why **_not! _**I'd **_like _**that **_a lot _**too!" Ok this was going too far. Sesshoumaru was getting really angry and jealous. How could she say that while he's right there!

"Rin, did you forget that I'm right here?" the bold dog demon asked. He was such an idiot for his _girlfriend_ sharply turned towards him, but she was smiling sweetly and didn't look angry at all.

"Sesshoumaru, Did you forget that I am your girlfriend?"

He was speechless. What could he say that wouldn't upset her?

_I'm such an idiot! Why the hell did I kiss Kagura! I guess this is how my brother felt...except he was more innocent than I am now. _Sesshoumaru thought berading himself.

"No it's ok Sesshoumaru. I understand. I mean, I'm only a girl that's your friend! No biggie!"

"Rin, you know that's not true. I care a lot about you. I know you're mad-"

"I'm not **_mad_** Sesshoumaru. **_I'M DOWN RIGHT FURIOUS!" _**All the sweetness was gone from her voice and her eyes were burning with raw rage. When someone got Rin angry, it was hell. And Sesshoumaru's learning that the hard way.

There was a cup of really hot coffee infront of Sesshoumaru but that was soon spilled on his pants, right on lil fluffy. He hissed and stood up, trying to dry it off.

_**"WHAT? CANT CONTROL YOUR HORMONES!" **_

"Rin please-"

_**"DONT TELL ME WHAT TO FUCKING DO! YOU DONT OWN ME!" **_

Now Rin turned to Kagura who stood up glaring at Rin.

_**"AND YOU! YOU FUCKING WHORE! I TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM MY MAN! GET OVER IT! YOU TWO BROKE UP YEARS AGO! TOO BAD IF HE GOT TIRED OF YOU!"**_

"Rin-"

**_"SHUT THE FUCK UP BASTARD! IM NOT GOING TO LET YOU SCREW WITH MY LIFE! I TAKE SHIT FROM NO ONE! AND YOU KNOW WHAT! YOU FUCKED UP! IT'S OVER DAMMIT!" _**Rin took a second to compose herself. She was close to tears but wont let the bitch have the satisfaction of seeing her cry. Those words. She never wanted to say them again in her life.

But she just did.

With a final sharp intake of breath, Rin slapped Sesshoumaru hard on the cheek. Surprised was an understatement for what they both felt. He lightly touched where his new ex girlfriend had slapped. Sesshoumaru however thought that the words stung more than the slap. Was this how his brother felt?

Rin couldn't believe she had actually slapped Sesshoumaru. She hadn't planned on it but it was a spurr of the moment kinda thing. Suddenly she felt a hand come in contact with her cheek. She quickly turned to Kagura and glared at her. Then, she bitch slapped her back.

_**"YOU BITCH!" **_

_**"YOU HAVE NO FUCKING RIGHT!" **_

_**"RIN! KAGURA STOP IT DAMMIT!" **_

**_"WHAT IN THE SEVEN FUCKING HELLS IS GOING ON HERE!"_** His little brother yelled coming to save the day...sort of.

After best buy, the band decided to get some caffeine into their system. So they were going to go to the Starbucks on the main floor when they saw Rin yelling at Sesshoumaru, then slap him, then Kagura slap her, and then Rin slap her back. The two girls were then fighting and Sesshoumaru some how managed to break them up. But Rin just tore out of his grasp and stood a good few feet away from him.

"Nothing's going on. Nothing that didn't already happen. I'm _leaving." _Rin said. The rest of the girls had finally arrived when they saw Rin get slapped by Kagura. But it was too late, Rin decided to leave and there wasn't nothing that they could do about it. Rin huffed and picked up her long forgotten about bags that had been carelessly discarded next to the table...no where near the spilled coffee thank goodness...and left towards The Slayer's new black Cadillac Concept SUV.

_**(A/N: Made it up.)**_

"Hey girls what's going on?" Shippo asked. The three girls glared at him and started to follow Rin. However, Inuyasha caught Kagome's wrist and pulled her infront of him.

"Why aren't you girls talking to us?"

"Because you're all alike. I guess it must run in the **_damn_** family, remember anything **_Inuyasha_**?" Kagome said glaring at her _boyfriend. _Inuyasha just glared back.

"I told you dammit! I'm innocent! She kissed me! You were behind me, you didn't see my face!"

"I saw your arms around her!"

"She fucking **_threw_** herself on me! I was surprised, how was I supposed to fucking react!"

"It's all _**lies**!_ Your so full of them! You and your brother!"

"Dont bring him into this mess! **_For god sakes Kagome why wont you believe me!"_**

"It's hard to believe you when the proof was right infront of my eyes!"

**_"DAMMIT!_** It was in the past! I thought we were starting over!"

"Maybe somethings weren't meant to be left alone. I'm sorry Inuyasha, I cant be with you when your lying to **_me! _**Just...**_leave me alone!" _**Kagome yelled and ran after the other girls. Kagura had left some time ago, silently satisfied that her plan had gone perfectly well...Naraku would be proud.

Inuyasha stood heart broken...again...infront of three heart broken guys behind him. It seems like all the girls just broke up with them. And it was all Sesshoumaru's fault! Everyone turned angry and hurt eyes towards the dog demon. Well, maybe only three were hurt eyes.

"You...you...**_YOU BASTARD! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" _**Inuyasha was the first one to yell. He couldn't take this anymore. Four breakups was a little too much for him. And two by the same person...and the other two by another person as well...

"How is it my fault?" Sesshoumaru replied calmly. His brother's band was the least of his worries now.

**_"IF IT WEREN'T FOR YOU THE GIRLS WOULDN'T HAVE BROUGHT THIS UP!" _**Shippo yelled wiping his eyes. He was infact the cry baby of the group. Not that he was with Kirara in the first place, but it hurt for her to say that she didn't want to have anything to do with him if they weren't even together.

He will have to solve that...

"Now because of this incident the girls are ignoring us! But how could you do that to Rin! Dont you know that she loves you with all her heart!" Miroku was the next one to yell. Now Sango thought he was like her ex-boyfriend. The one that had _cheated_ on her for months!

This only hurt Sesshoumaru more. He felt really awful. As if someone stabbed him in the heart with a purified knife. And that someone was Rin.

"Or did you just get tired of her?" Kouga spat and walked away. The other three guys glared at the dog demon and followed Kouga to the parking lot. Sesshoumaru stayed behind and sat down in a clean seat.

What was he going to do now?

"Um..sir...I'm sorry, I'm going to have to ask you to leave." A very nervous anf frightened worker said to the dog demon. Who wouldn't be scared after all that had happened at the Starbucks. Sesshoumaru looked around and saw that everyone now had their eyes fixed upon him. He glared at them all and they returned to their businesses.

"And I'm sorry, I need another cup of coffee. So tough luck."

_**A/N: Im so evil! my sister wanted to kill me when I wrote this chapter, and im sure you guys do to! Well make a line, only one hit per person! Im kidding! No dont take out the weapons! Dont form a line! NOOOOOO! Im ok! Bye bye!**_


	9. Mending Relationships

_**A/N: oooohhh, when will inu and kags get back together? never cause inu's wit me! HAHAHAHAHAHA! kidding, ill think about it though. But its not in this chappie, or the next. Oh well on with the CHAPPIE!**_

**Band Clash 8**

Three days passed and things were still very messed up between the bands. The girls were not on talking terms with the boys, and Rin was still pissed at Sesshoumaru. What girl wouldn't be?

Rin, apparently, kicked Sesshoumaru out of their floor and the other three girls moved into it. Sesshoumaru had to sleep in his brother's floor now that none of the guys were feeling up to being angry at him.

The four boys had taken the incident very hard. They were all depressed and mopey, causing Kouga to want to escape the tension and sadness in the air. The wolf demon had stated that everyone was acting like teenagers with stupid flings and that he wouldn't come back unless it were an emergency, for work purposes, or until everything was back to normal.

For the pass three days, someone of the four was taking it very, very hard. This person or hanyou was Inuyasha.

Inuyasha ate nothing.

No ramen. No steak. No nothing.

He just didn't feel up to it.

Inuyasha said nothing.

No curses. No complaints. No nothing.

He was just an empty shell.

It was now morning and the four remaining guys were all sitting on the kitchen table. Shippo was eating a bowl of cereal and Miroku was eating some Aunt Jemima pancakes. Sesshoumaru had already eaten but the only person who didn't was the very depressed hanyou.

"Little brother, eat something for the love of your mother. You're going to follow in her foot steps if you dont." Sesshoumaru warned. Inuyasha softly kehed and put his head on his arms, closing his eyes.

With out Kagome, Inuyasha didn't sleep at all. Her scent comforted him, and when she wasn't near, horrible memories from the past haunted him in his dreams.

"He's right Yash, you have to eat something! You're weaker than my grandma already! What, you want to be like my gramps too!" Shippo lightly joked. But the hanyou didn't laugh. He didn't want to. The other three guys sighed and stared at any random object.

"It's funny...how people cant let go of the past even if it already happened. They should just start over with their lives and forget. I dont know why we cant let go of the past. I want to...but I cant. All the shit that happened to all of us...how could we let it go?"

They were surprised when Inuyasha spoke, but the boys didn't have an answer for their hanyou friend. The boy was in pain, everyone could tell, but they couldn't do anything about it. They felt the same way as he, but Inuyasha was taking it to the extreme.

Not eating...the weird depressing questions...not even Sesshoumaru felt that way. He didn't because he has hope that Rin could forgive him. But Inuyasha didn't have hope...because Kagome never forgave him even after all these years.

Inuyasha chuckled briefly without mirth. "Forget it, I'm going to go explore around the mansion grounds."

"We'll join you later, when we finish **EATING**." Miroku stressed eating so that the hanyou could atleast want to eat with them. But Inuyasha only ignored it and walked towards the elevator to get changed.

When the elevator passed Miroku's floor, which was the first floor, it stopped at the second floor, which was currently Rin's floor. The doors opened to reveal Kagome. The raven haired girl hesitated to enter the elevator at the sight of her ex yet still love, but she saw that he wasn't even awknowledging her presence. Kagome was slightly annoyed that Inuyasha was ignoring her but she shrugged it away.

"Are you going to come in or do you want me to get off?" Inuyasha asked monotonously. Kagome stared at him but shook her head and entered the elevator. The doors closed and she pressed the main floor button. Then the elevator started going to Inuyasha's floor, which was the last floor.

"So...how have you been?" Kagome asked. Stupid question but the tension and silence was too thick to bare.

She was nervous, and Inuyasha could tell. But he wasn't about to talk to her so easily. Not with what she has been putting him through.

At this Kagome was getting even more annoyed with him. Why was he ignoring her? She should be the one ignoring him! But then again, she was putting him through hell, Kagome could tell because of his pale face.

_Has he been eating at all? I...really haven't noticed what I've been doing to him. _She thought a little guiltily.

Now that she thought about it, Inuyasha looked awful. There were bags under his eyes, probably because he hasn't been sleeping, he looked thinner and pale, because of not eating, and he was a little disheveled because of not focusing. But Kagome couldn't linger on those thoughts because they had arrived at Inuyasha's floor and he quickly stepped off.

"Great...now I feel even more guilty." She whispered and the doors closed on her face.

**-XxX-**

Much later on in the day, the three not as depressed boys decided to gather up some courage and talk to their exs. It was shameful that it had taken them three days to actually think of something to say, but that time has come and they weren't going to waste it. They needed their women by their side, if not they were nothing. Just like Inuyasha.

**-XxX-** _With Sesshoumaru_ **-XxX-**

Sesshoumaru was on his way towards Rin's room on the second floor. But first he had to get on the elevator. However, the elevator decided to go to the basement. Once it stopped at the basement, the doors opened to reveal the person Sesshoumaru was looking for.

_Rin..._

The girl gasped slightly at the sight of her still beloved, but sighed as she entered the elevator. She saw that the second floor button was already pressed, and figured that Sesshoumaru was looking for her. She was going to think more about it, but his smooth voice cut off her thoughts...just like it always did...

"Rin...we have to talk." Rin looked up at the dog demon with incredulous eyes.

"What of Sesshoumaru? I thought we made everything clear."

"No we didn't. I didn't. Please, I'm begging you. Give me a chance to show you how much you mean to me." the dog demon begged with pleading and desprate eyes.

Rin couldn't deny his begging. Sesshoumaru was never one to beg. Never. And the fact that he was begging for a chance was too great to pass up. It showed her that maybe there was hope for them...

Rin sighed, already knowing her descision. "Fine, I'll give you a chance. But only one, and if you mess up, then you're screwed for the rest of your long life." They had arrived at the second floor long ago, but Sesshoumaru kept holding it open.

"Get a jacket or something, you'll be needing it." Rin was confused, but nodded at his request and went to fetch a jacket. Sesshoumaru waited outside her door, faintly smiling to himself. She would love what he had planned for her. He would surely have her back again...and they'll never be apart even if they wanted to.

**-XxX- **_With Shippo_ **-XxX-**

Shippo was currently standing outside Kirara's new room on the second floor a few minutes after he saw Sesshoumaru and Rin in the elevator. The dog demon had no expression on his face, but the kitsune could tell that he was silently wishing him good luck.

He was pacing...because he was nervous about what he was going to do. Would she reject him? Would she not care? Or even even worse...would she only want to be friends with him? Shippo shook his head to stop thinking about depressing thoughts.

_I cant think like that! Come on Shippo, positive thoughts! _Shippo thought. But no positive thoughts came to mind.

"Dammit." The kitsune cursed softly. He shouldn't have even dared to come. He was always the most nervous one of the group...the most shy...in some cases...the coward...

"No! I'm not going to be a coward anymore! I'm going to be brave like the others! Im-"

"Shippo is something wrong?" Kirara asked as she opened her bedroom door. She had been hearing Shippo pace for almost 20 minutes already outside her door. Then he started talking to himself and it unnerved her...

The kitsune stood stunned staring at the fire cat demon infront of him. What was he going to say? What would she say? Gods he was making a fool of himself!

"Shippo if you have nothing to say than why were you pacing infront of my room for 20 minutes?"

_So she had known I was there...great I'm a total idiot..._

"Uhhh, Kirara I need to tell you something..." Kirara leaned on her door with her arms crossed, tapping her foot impatiently on the floor.

"I dont have all day, my show is almost on." Shippo only sighed.

"Kira...damn where should I start?"

"Maybe from the beginning?"

"Ummm...ok...well..." Shippo scratched the back of his head. Kirara growled lightly and was about to slam the door on his face before Shippo stopped it with his hand.

"Im sorry! I'll start now, just please dont leave and pay attention!" Kirara sighed in frustration and invited him into the room. Shippo hesitated but went inside when he convinced himself that he had to be brave like the others. Kirara led him to the living room part of the bedroom, just how it was in Inuyasha's room. She sat on the arm chair while Shippo decided to sit on the couch next to her.

"Well?"

"Kirara...I...I've been doing a lot of thinking these past few days and I came to a conclusion. I dont want you to feel used...I dont want you to think that I feel nothing for you...because I do. I've known you for the longest time...I know you from head to toe...and because of this I cant let you go. Not now, not ever." He noticed that Kirara wanted to say something but he hushed her.

"I know now what my heart has been trying to tell me all this time. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I think...no I know that I've fallen for you. I know that I love you Kirara. And I want you to be more than just a friend to me. I want you to be mine, and with this ring, I promise that someday, I'll be ready enough to marry you and make you my mate. Will you accept this promise ring as a token of my love for you Kirara?"

It had taken him so long to think of that speech. And through out telling it, people except for demons who could smell the anxiousness radiating off of him couldn't probably tell that he was nervous as hell. He took out a silver promise ring that had the words 'I promise Kirara' engraved on it, shimmering gold to make it noticeable and offered it to his one and only love. Oh how much he wanted her to accept.

Kirara's impatient frown turned upside down through the whole speech. She didn't know what to say, but she had better say something soon before Shippo thought that she didn't want him, even though she did.

"You dont know how long I've waited for you to say something like that! Omg Shippo! A million times yes! I love you and only you!" Shippo grinned like a mad man and placed the promise ring onto her finger. Kirara threw her arms around Shippo while he swung her around the room in pure happiness. The two were both laughing like the happy couple they were, lost in their own little world.

"Come on let's go celebrate! I have enough energy now to run all the way to New York! **WOOT!" **Shippo shouted, pumping a fist into the air. Kirara only laughed at her boyfriend's strange antics.

"Fine, let's go. But we're not running to New York!" Shippo only grinned again, swooped Kirara into his arms, and bounded out her door and towards the stairs. The elevator was way too slow for him and his new energy boost. But, atleast he had Kirara back. Yup, nothing could mess up his day now. Or so he thought...

**-XxX- **_With Miroku _**-XxX-**

Miroku was walking towards the gym where he had heard from his friends that was where he could find Sango. And true to their word, Sango was practicing with her weapon, an overly large boomerang called Hirakaitsu. Miroku admired her graceful and swift movements with such a heavy weapon. She was really good at what she did.

He decided to watch Sango practice and let her notice his presence. Soon enough, she noticed him and made her way to the dark haired man in the gym.

"What do you want Miroku? I dont feel like having a groping session with you." Sango said bitterly, grabbing a towel from the towel rack next to Miroku. The violet eyed man sighed and raked a hand through his black bangs.

"What if I only wanted to talk? Would you talk with me?" Sango studied him for a while and thought about it.

She still didn't feel like talking things over with him...maybe because she was afraid of their future. She was the insecure one of the group, but with Miroku, she felt different. She felt free to express her thoughts to him, but it was his perversion that angered her the most.

"Fine, you want to talk, we'll talk. But if you touch me, I'll will not hesitate to introduce you with Hirakaitso." Miroku inwardly cringed at that. He had dates with Hirakaitso before, and they weren't very pretty ones at that.

"No, you have my word Sango. I will not inappropiately touch you." Sango nodded semi satisfied with his declaration. Even though sometimes he didn't live up to it...

The two went over to a bench on the otherside of the gym in silence. Miroku kept stealing quick glances at Sango and she to him. But when their eyes met, they would quickly look away.

When they arrived at the benches, they both took a seat, Sango a little ways away from Miroku just in case he tried something. Miroku sighed at the distance and started to talk.

"Sango, I know I haven't been giving you the impression that I really care about you. I dont want you to think that I'm just using you for my own sick pleasure, because I'm not. I've been foolish to think that I could continue my lecherous ways while I have this committment to you."

"But Miroku-"

"No let me talk. You've been through so much, I hope I'm not giving you the impression of...him. I'm not like him Sango. I'm not going to ever turn on you. I want you to be by my side, just like you want me to be by your side. And I'm not going to make any promises to you, because I know I'll hurt you even more than I would ever want."

"Miroku..." Sango completely turned to him with surprised eyes. She never thought that Miroku would say such things. And he was partly right, he never kept most of his promises.

"But there's one promise that I will always keep. Sango, I'll never leave you. Dont try to hide from me because you're afraid that I will leave someday. I never had and never will grow tired of you. Please understand Sango, but more than anything, I dont want you to leave me. Come back to me Sango, I need you here with me." Miroku said seriously, looking at Sango while he bared his soul to her.

Sango's eyes widened at the revelation. She had never seen Miroku so serious before, except when he had asked her out. But this was different. Miroku was reserved, like her, but sometimes more so. He always bore a mask of indifference, never revealing what he really felt inside. Now that she thought about it, everyone in the mansion did the same thing.

"I...Miroku I never wanted you to change who you were. That's the reason I fell in love with you. But I cant help but feel that you're falling out of my grasp. I guess I just needed reasurance...I dont want the past to repeat itself, especially with you."

"I understand Sango."

"Thank you...for understanding how I feel...for worrying about me. I always want to be by your side, I'll never leave you either. I need you here with me too...so I'm coming back to you." To say that Miroku was happy was un understatement.

He was ecstastic!

He did a repeat of what Shippo had done and embraced Sango lovingly. He felt whole and didn't want to be empty again.

"You know, I made reservations to the Il Fierno resturaunt. Would you like to join me?" Miroku asked smiling one of his goofy smiles. Sango giggled softly.

"Are you asking me out on a date?"

"Yes I am."

"Then I shall join you. But first, I have to take a shower."

"Could I join you?" Sango was smirking but it soon faded into an angry frown as Miroku's hand wandered down her lower back. See, he never kept promises. She hoped he will atleast keep the one he made to her...

**WHACK!**

"How do you like Hirakaitso? I think it likes you very much since this is its 27th date with you!" Miroku only hissed in pain while smiling to his girlfriend. Her anger dissipated and she smiled back. Taking his hand in hers, Sango led Miroku towards the shower room. Hey, he atleast deserved one reward for the things he said...

**-XxX-** _Back With Sesshoumaru and Rin _**-XxX-**

Sesshoumaru and Rin were on a canoe in the middle of the mansion's artiffical lake. Sesshoumaru was mannuevering it with the long ore while Rin was sitting in the front of the canoe watching the reflection of the stars in the water.

"Where exactly are we going?" Rin asked as Sesshoumaru went deeper into the mansion grounds. She looked back at the mansion's lights. They were very from it, probably at the edge of the west wing.

"Dont worry, we'll almost there."

10 minutes later, the former couple finally arrived at their destination. Sesshoumaru got off the canoe first so that he could help Rin get off like a gentlemen would do. Rin accepted his help, blushing madly at the warmth from his fingers intertwining with hers. She couldn't break away, even if she wanted to. He had a death grip on her, maybe because he didn't want her to get lost in the forest they had just plunged into.

Another ten minutes passed by and the two arrived at a medium sized clearing. The view was breathtaking. You could see the stars in the sky clearly, the trees were tall and thick, and the moon was full and lit up the whole clearing, making the rocks at the edge of the forest glisten.

Rin then noticed that there was a red picnic blanket set up in the middle of the clearing. There was a vase with a single unbloomed red rose in the middle, a basket filled with food, two plates, spoons, forks, and other utensils were set up, there were two champagne glasses next to the plates, and a champagne bottle in an ice filled bucket right next to the vase. All in all, it was really romantic.

"You did all this?" Rin asked. Sesshoumaru wasn't the romantic type, and this picinic thing just gave him 20 extra points. So far he had a whopping fifty points. He only needed 20 more points for Rin to consider getting back with him.

Sesshoumaru just nodded. "Take a seat Rin, the food will get cold." Rin's bottom jaw was hanging, but she shook her head and took a seat across from Sesshoumaru, where the other plate was set up.

Sesshoumaru then took out the food from the basket and served some of it to Rin. He had prepared lasania, Rin's favorite, pasta with a special kind of sauce that only he and Rin liked, Rin's other favorite, a nicely seasoned chicken primavera, Rin's favorite favorite, a ceaser salad that had chicken terryiaki bits scattered in it, and a few slices of lightly toasted garlic bread, both Rin's favorites too.

"You sure out did yourself with the italian food. Mhmm, and now I know that it's not the chef's cooking!" Rin commented as she took a bite out of the chicken primavera.

It may not have seemed like it, but the bands do have servants amd workers in their mansion. Just that unlike other rich and famous people, the servants and workers only worked from 12:00 PM to 6:00 PM. Most of the time the bands weren't there, and that would seem like a bad thing. But the workers and servants they had hired were loyal people that they have known for a long time.

Rin knew Sesshoumaru's cooking from anywhere because he was the only person she knew that puts a secret ingredient on the chicken, which added to its flavor. To this day, the only thing she could get out of him was that his step mother gave him and his brother the recipe. And only god knew how hard it was to even _ask _Inuyasha about it!

Sesshoumaru nodded and started to eat his food, but all the while glancing at the girl across from him. No she was a woman.

_His_ woman.

Rin looked up from her food, and glanced at Sesshoumaru to catch him looking at her but then quickly look away. She smiled lightly at him and went back to her food. They always did that when they were eating alone together. It was like a routine for them.

When they were both done eating, Sesshoumaru put away the dirty plates inside the basket. He then took the champagne bottle and poured it into the two glasses. Putting the champagne back into the ice filled bucket, the dog demon took the two glasses and offered one to Rin. The cinnamon eyed girl took the champagne glass, smiling to show her gratitude.

"So, what's the occasion for the champagne, Sesshoumaru?" Rin asked suspicsiously. She didn't find any reason to celebrate anything, _unless... _

Sesshoumaru just smiled to himself and took the red rose from the vase.

"Rin, what is today?"

"Umm, today is the...wait a minute! Dont tell me you remembered our anniversery!"

"Why would I forget such a special date to me?"

"Why is it so special to you?" Rin countered. She wanted to get somewhere with this, but Sesshoumaru was way ahead of her.

"Why, it is the day that I met this beautiful girl on my way to work, it is the day that I asked this particular girl to be with me always, and it is the day that I declared my love to this girl. But that's only half the reason why it is so special to me." He was smirking now, and Rin knew he had something up his sleeve. But she had adapted to Kirara's curiousity and wanted to know more.

"Than what's the real reson why?"

Sesshoumaru, however, ignored her question and started to put away every uneeded item. He took everything off of the picnic blanket, and only left himself and Rin on it. He sat more on it and beckoned for Rin to come closer. She hesitated, but couldn't deny that it was getting a little cold, and Sesshoumaru's body warmth didn't seem like such a bad thing.

Rin sat closer to Sesshoumaru but not close enough for him. He ended up pulling Rin onto his lap and wrapping his arms around her to provide some warmth for her other than the thin jacket she wore, the rose still in hand. Rin welcomed his embrace, as if she could ever deny it. Then Sesshoumaru took a blanket out of the basket and wrapped their lower bodies in it.

They both looked up at the glistening stars, finally able to relax with eachother in peace, not tensely like they were before. Besides, it was their fifth year anniversery after all. Sesshoumaru looked down at Rin and decided it was time...but time for what?

"This rose is for you. It didn't bloom yet, why dont you spread the pedals?" Rin looked up at him a bit confused but complied with his wishes. She took the rose from his hand and started to spread its petals. She was shocked when she saw something silver shining in the moon light.

"Wha..what's this?" Sesshoumaru smiled tenderly and took the silver object into his hand. He placed it on her finger and watched as the diamonds glittered along with the shining silver band it was on.

The engagement ring was beautiful indeed. There was a medium sized white diamond in the middle, Sesshoumaru took in mind that Rin didn't like huge diamonds on her rings, with many smaller golden diamonds lining it, as if they were a golden halo around the sun. There were also stray golden diamonds decorating the silver of the ring, making it glitter and dance in the moonlight. It also made it look like they were comets for there was a trail of glittering sheen behind the diamonds. Not to mention that the ring had the words 'I'll always love you my Rin' engraved into it.

"Oh my god..." Rin whispered as she stared at the ring. This was...surprising...

"Our anniversery is special to me because its the day that I finally decided that I want you to be with me forever...as in my mate and my wife. I'm sorry for the mistake that I had done that hurt you Rin, I never meant it the way I meant it with you." Rin looked up into his eyes and saw the extreme sincerity in his eyes. Oh gods how she wanted to cry.

"I'm not good with words, and you know that. But it comes from the heart when I say that I truly love you Rin. And Im prepared to take our relationship a step further...even if we dont have one at this time. With this in mind, will you be my wife and mate, whom I will cherish and love for the rest of our long lives?" A single crystal tear escaped from Rin's eyes when he said those words.

It was amazing how it lasted. Even though they weren't officially together at the time, they still loved eachother to a point that Sesshoumaru even proposed to her. She was only a lost 16 year old girl when she met him, a 21 year old man fresh out of college and trying to fight his way into the real world.

Rin only nodded furiously, not being able to form words until several moments later.

"...Yes...gods yes! Yes Yes Yes and more yeses! Yes times infinity!" Rin cried in happiness. Sesshoumaru smiled, licking away her tears much to Rin's delight. She always like it because it tickled...

"Then let's have a toast to us, so that we could love eachother forever, through the mistakes and misunderstandings, and to the path of infinite love." Sesshoumaru whispered.

He took his forgotten champagne glass and raised it in the air with one hand, while the other was placed on his fianceè's waist. Rin grinned and did the same. Their glasses lightly touched and then they drank from it until every last sip was gone.

"I still didn't say that I forgave you Sesshoumaru." Rin smirked mishieviously. Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow and also smirked.

"Then will you ever forgive me Rin?"

"Hmmm, you've been a bad doggy, but I guess you deserve a treat because of what you just did." Rin whispered the last part, placing butterfly kisses down Sesshoumaru's jaw line and down his neck.

The dog demon savored the tender kisses and gave her some of his own. He soon ended up lowering her down onto the picnic blanket and showing her how much he loved her. He wasn't going to make her his mate yet, but he was going to mark her tonight. However, right now, he was enjoying his treat.

Oh how much he loved her treats...

_**A/N: Nope, no lemon yet. I dont know if im even going to wirte a lemon. I think im going to have to hire someone to do it for me...hmmm...REVIEW! Oh and I own the engagement ring and the promise ring! They are copyrighted by me! SO DONT STEAL THEM OR I WILL SUE YOU DAMMIT! Ta ta!**_


	10. Something or Nothing

**Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous 9**

While everyone else was out of the mansion, Kagome was in her room doing absoluetly nothing. Nothing except for thinking about the one she loved. The raven haired girl sighed again and rolled over in her temporary bed. Why was life so hard on her?

"Why cant I believe him? I want to so much but I just cant! Mom always told me not to live in the past, live in the future, and what am I doing now? Argh! I need some fresh air!" Kagome said pulling on her bangs. All those thoughts were giving her a big headache.

Well, it was her fault that she lived under the roof of her ex. Well actually, she didn't want to at first...

_Flashback..._

_**"WHAT! YOU MEAN WE HAVE NO PLACE TO GO?" **Kagome yelled at her three friends in the cafeteria that she was in. Her band, The Slayers, were just offered a record deal by one of the most famous record dealers and business man in the world, Sesshoumaru Takahashi. Not to mention he was Rin's long term boyfriend._

_"That's exactly what I mean. I'm sorry Kags, but I dont have anywhere to go. I haven't payed rent for months. They finally kicked me out today." Sango, one of her friends, sighed sadly, all of them having to pat her back in sympathy._

_"Dont worry Sango, I just got fired from my job and I dont have any money to pay this month's rent." Kirara said, rubbing Sango's back while sniffing back fake tears._

_"You're not the only ones with money problems. I still owe a ton of money for college and rent that not even my lousy job could pay for it."_

_"But Rin, you're dating a billionaire." _

_"That dosen't mean anything." _

_"So all in all, you're asking me to beg my mom so that she could lend us money, which I cant do because I owe her so much that its not even funny. We're toast you guys." The girls sighed again along with Kagome and slumped in their chairs. A few tables away from them, however, a band of five guys over heard their conversation and felt pity for them._

_"Hey, you girls could come live at our place." The four girls perked and looked towards the legendary band Demons Within a few tables away from them. The Demons Within group used to be the best of friends with The Slayers. However, after high school they all went their seperate ways and haven't seen eachother since then._

_"Oh my god! Its you guys!" _

_"Long time no see!" The drummer of the Demons Within, Shippo Daisuke, also shouted and ran up to hug his high school sweet heart, Kirara. _

_The other girls also awknolwdged the presence of their used to be best friends except for two members. They were the two lead singers of the bands, Kagome and Inuyasha. The two weren't even talking to each other for some reason, let alone look at eachother._

_The others shook their heads at the two and decided to exclude them in any of their decisions since they didn't seem to be paying attention to anything. _

_"Well, you girls could stay at our place. The mansion we just moved into has enough rooms to house an entire army!" The girls' eyes bulged and they were interested. That sounded better than their apartments which couldn't even hold a poor mouse. Or was that because of Kirara? _

_"That seems like a good deal! But...I call for a huddle!" Rin said and Kirara and Sango followed her to the other side of the cafeteria, forming a circle or a huddle. _

_"Kagome that means you too." The said girl ohed and followed the other girls into the huddle. _

_"So, what do you think? Accept or Decline?" Rin asked in a hushed whisper so that the other guys wouldn't hear her. _

_"I say we accept. This is a once in a lifetime chance. We have no where to stay and this is way more than what we're asking for." Sango agreed to the fact that they should stay._

_"Yeah and we've known those guys since we were in kindergarten so we know that they wouldn't try anything." Kirara added. But Sango knew otherwise since that would mean living with the hugest pervert Miroku._

_"And we wouldn't have to pay rent!" Rin exclaimed in a happy whisper. _

_"I dont know you guys..." _

_"Oh come on Kagome! Is it because of you, Yash, and that what's her munchichee? Dont worry about it, that was like three years ago!" Kirara whispered, feeling a little more than exasperated at the fact that the two still didn't get over the whole thingy majig. Kagome still looked a little undecided._

_"Kagome, if we move in with those guys all our problems will be solved. We'll have money to spare and we wont have to be living with hobos that will most likely rape us. Besides, you and Yash will become friends again if you two just talk to each other. No biggie!" Rin tried to comfort Kagome. _

_The raven haired girl sighed and nodded, the other girls whooping and rushing to the other guys who were waiting for their answer, somewhat impatiently. _

_"We Accept!"_

_End Flashback..._

Kagome growled at herself and decided that she couldn't be locked up anymore. So she concluded on going out for the night for some air. No harm in that right?

**-XxX-**

Kagome changed into a dark pink sweater, dark blue jeans, and dark pink nikes. She brushed her hair, grabbed a jacket from her closet, and bounded out of her room and towards the elevator.

When she arrived at the main floor, Kagome saw that Inuyasha was going out as well. He looked pretty hot in what he was wearing which was a red button up shirt with a black leather jacket over it, black jeans, and his new black and red lugz. His hair was tied into a neat high ponytail but Kagome noticed that he still looked like his depressed self when he turned around to actually awknowledge her being.

"So you're going out too?" Again Inuyasha didn't reply, but this time he actually looked at her when she talked to him. But the silence and his intense stare was killing her!

"Come on Inuyasha! Say something!"

"Im _sorry_, but I dont want you to think that what comes out of my mouth is a lie." Inuyasha retorted indifferently. Kagome was about to say something but closed her mouth again. He had the right to think like that, it was her fault she didn't believe in him in the first place.

"Fine. Im not saying that you're wrong for thinking that way, but atleast say something to me! I hate it when you ignore me!" Inuyasha shot a glare at her before turning around as to not face her.

"What about when you ignore what I have to say, eh? You didn't even give a damn about my side of the story." Kagome covered her eyes with her bangs. He was right again, she did ignore him the other day. She didn't give a damn about what he had to say.

Inuyasha sighed and covered his own eyes with his bangs. This was going no where. They were only getting themselves deeper into a point of no return. How he wanted to stop walking in that void, but something kept him going. Was it the fact that he didn't want anymore pain in his life? All his suffering, all the torment...but he couldn't be selfish. There were others who felt the same as he. Maybe Kagome felt the way he did.

"_-sigh-_ Where are you going?" Inuyasha asked walking towards the door. Kagome looked up at him, hope filling her eyes. He was finally talking to her on his own free will!

"I dont know, I was going to take a walk I guess. I needed some fresh air. What about you?"

"No one's in the mansion so I decided to go do something with my time." Inuyasha replied. He still wasn't himself, Kagome noted, but it was a start.

"So lets go do something together... I know what we could do! We could go downtown!" Kagome suggested. Inuyasha shrugged, not really caring if they went somewhere together or not. All he wanted to do was to get out of the mansion and free himself of worries.

Kagome took his shrug as a yes and followed him to the parking lot. In the parking lot, Inuyasha picked the car he was going to use, which was a dark silver lamborghini Murcièlago LP640. He got into the driver's seat and Kagome got into the passenger seat. Turning on the car, Inuyasha sped out of the parking lot.

In about 20 minutes, the former couple arrived downtown. Inuyasha parked the car anywhere so that they could walk around and see where they were going to go. Soon the two ended up infront a a night club.

"Wanna go in? We're not dressed that well for it but we're famous, who'll care?" Inuyasha shrugged and went in leaving Kagome a little annoyed outside.

"I guess that's a yes." The raven haired girl grumbled and followed the silver haired man into the club.

It was pretty sober inside, there was a dance floor with a few people dancing to the music and many tables with people chatting and laughing. Like Kagome predicted, they were the only ones dressed casually since the other people were wearing more formal clothing. The lights were dark enough for people to have fun dancing but light enough for people to see what the heck they were doing.

Inuyasha and Kagome went up to the line to get seated. They were then brought to the best table in the club, which was infront of a stage, since they were celebrities.

"Thanks!" Kagome smiled at the waitress who only grinned and quickly walked away.

Typical.

"Hmm, it's Karayoke night, wanna sing something later?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha looked indifferent and didn't reply otherwise. Kagome sighed and started to play with her bangs. Atleast he invited her to come with him...well...semi invited...

For the next half hour or so, the two had passed their stay miserably. They didn't talk, they didn't look at eachother, they hardly even ate the food. Inuyasha didn't even eat at _all_. And Kagome was fed up with everything.

"Heaven sakes, Inuyasha! What is wrong with _you!_ We've been through this before and even then you didn't take it so hard! Why cant we just be **friends** like we were before this whole mess started! I...**_I dont know what to think anymore!" _**Kagome semi yelled. She didn't yell so hard so that other people wouldn't get suspicsious or so that if any papperatzi were watching, they wouldn't get the wrong idea.

Inuyasha's eyes hardened at her words. There was a fork in his hand since he had been playing with his food and Kagome thought that it would break at how hard Inuyasha was squeezing it. Why was he so angry? It wasn't the first time they broke up.

"What if I dont want to be friends Kagome? I promised myself that I would keep you by my side no matter what. But even in that I failed."

"You didn't fail! I failed because I couldn't trust you! You did nothing wrong!"

"If I cant get you to trust me, than Im giving up. Im giving up on you, Im giving up on this world, Im giving up on everything. I shouldn't be selfish, I know that, but**_ I cant take this anymore!" _**Inuyasha semi yelled the last part.

He hid his eyes from the raven haired girl infront of him in his bangs, so Kagome couldn't really tell what he was feeling. Despair? Anger? Sadness? She didn't know, Inuyasha could hide his feelings very well, just like his brother. Even by his tone of voice she couldn't tell what he was _really_ feeling. It was just an act to cover up his heart.

"Inuyasha...I...**argh! **Stop being so difficult! You're making me feel like I'm the bad guy and your the one in distress! I feel the same way...but I just need to think this through! I've denied this problem for way too long, we need to solve it! Its not that I dont trust you _now_ Inuyasha...its just that...**_I dont know!"_**

"That's it! You dont know what you want! You never did! You never knew what to feel or how to act!"

"That's a lie and you know it!"

Inuyasha only growled and slammed his fist on the table. "No, I dont know it. Tell me, Kagome. How do you feel towards me."

"I love you for gods sake!"

_**"IF YOU LOVE ME THEN YOU'D TRUST ME!"**_

_**"LOVE AND TRUST ARE TWO DIFFERENT THINGS!"**_

**_"NO THEY'RE NOT!_** You cant supposedly _love_ someone and not _trust_ them! It just doesn't happen!"

"You know nothing about love! You play with my feelings, I bet you did the same with Kikyou! You made me believe that you were an innocent little puppy! **_BUT YOU LIED TO ME!" _**Inuyasha's eyes widened at that and he gritted his teeth together. Kagome knew she was stepping on dangerous ground talking about Kikyou and all, but she had to let it off her chest.

"How could you say that to me? To _**me!** _-_Oh Inuyasha you're just a player that doesn't have feelings! Let me just get a good fuck and step all over you because I cant believe in myself!-_ Well guess what Kagome! I dont want to play games anymore! I want to know how you feel once and for all! It's either now or never." Inuyasha said vehemously, trying to calm down the sudden rage in him.

"**_ARGH!_** I'm not playing games Inuyasha! And how many times do I have to tell you how I feel!"

Inuyasha growled and sighed. "You're just like her ya know. I thought that you'd be different since I knew you since grade school, but I guess I was wrong."

It took all that Kagome had in her to not take the knife on the table and try to stab a certain hanyou in disguise in front of her. She was _nothing_ like Kikyou! She _was_ different! Just that she wasn't showing it well!

"Do you know why Kikyou and I broke up?" He looked up for a moment to see Kagome think thoughtfully and shake her head in a silent no.

"Then you have **_no_** right to demand to be friends with me and forget that we even dated at **all! **You **dont** know why I cant take this anymore and why I feel the way I feel right now!"

Kagome was stunned speechless and decided that this arguement was going no where. He was right this time, so she'll let him talk.

Inuyasha took a deep breath when he noticed that Kagome wasn't going to argue back this time. He looked around to see that some people were staring at them because of all the noise they were making. But no one dared to say anything because of his and the raven haired girl's status. Inuyasha rolled his eyes at that and looked back at Kagome.

"I cant be friends with you because I have a special kind of comittment to you...forget it, you wont understand anyways."

Kagome was going to protest but he cut her off.

"_-sigh- _I dont want to let you go Kagome, but I need to know. What does your heart tell you to do? Dont follow what your mind tells you. Dont follow what you saw that day. Dont care about how I'll feel. Only follow your heart. Just a few words Kagome. Either we're something, or we're nothing."

He was putting all this weight on her shoulders and she couldn't hold it for much longer. She didn't know what to do. Use his advice and follow her heart? But what was her heart telling her?

_What should I do? I love him but...Think with my heart, not my mind..._

Kagome was desprate, and couldn't concentrate on her heart. Her mind was like the devil, trying to tempt her away from her love and her heart was the angel, trying to take her to her love. But her heart was too far away from her hands. Her mind was tempting her...

"I'm going to the bathroom. I'll be back." Kagome finally whispered after some time. She then bounded off towards the restroom, not seeing how the hanyou's shoulders slumped.

"I want the truth..." Inuyasha whispered to himself and sighed heavily.

He had an idea...

**-XxX-**

After 5 minutes, Kagome finally came out of the restroom and went to the table to see that Inuyasha was no where to be found. She looked around but there was still no sign of her silver haired hanyou.

"Where could he be? He didn't leave because his jacket's still here. Then where-"

Kagome was cut off when a male announcer came up to the stage infront of her. He had light brown hair and light brown eyes and had a deep voice that contrasted with his looks.

"Could everyone please take a seat!" Everyone that was either dancing, chatting with another table, or just walking around the club quickly sat down and waited for the announcer to continue.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to La Noche night club! I hope you all know that tonight is Karayoke night! We'll be accpeting anyone who wants to sing for us right now for the next hour. You dont have to know the lyrics to the song to sing it, we have a Karayoke machine that'll give it to you. But if we dont have the song you'd like to sing, tell me and I'll have the musicians play it for you! Enjoy Karayoke night folks!" the announcer said and everyone cheered.

Some of the customers quickly stood up and got on line to sing a song. But Kagome didn't feel like singing. Not when there was a heavy weight on her mind.

Many people went up to sing, and they sang horribly at that. Only a select few would make it to American idol. The rest...they needed to sing for a dumpster. They sang retarded songs as well, and one of them couldn't even sing because he was laughing so hard. All in all, Kagome was having a good time. But she couldn't stop comparing every male's voice to Inuyasha's. Everything went back to Inuyasha.

"_-sigh- _I have made my decsion...I sure hope I made the right one..." Kagome sighed.

After another person's failed attempt at singing, the announcer came back on the mic, looking very excited and a little nervous.

"Ladies and Gentlemen please settle down! It seems that we have a special guest in the club tonight! Give it up for the Demons Within's Inuyasha!"

At that name, all the females stood up and cheered like mad women for the young singer and guitarist. Even Kagome stood up, but it was in shock. So that's where he's been all along!

And there he was. He came up to the mic, a pianist behind him and a drummer as well. He gave all the women one of his sexy grins, but this time it was forced, and Kagome could tell.

"Im going to sing a special song for a person I know, The Truth." the hanyou said. He gave the pianist behind him the signal to start and the pianist obliged.

_**Inuyasha:**_

_So here we are,_

All the women cheered again but soon silenced when he was about to start again.

_We are alone,_

_There's weight on your mind,_

_And I want to know,_

_The truth, if this is how you feel ,_

_Say it to me ,_

_If this was ever real._

All the while, Inuyasha was looking directly at Kagome. No one else noticed excpet for the raven haired girl. He was singing this song...because he wanted the truth from her...

_I want the truth from you,_

_Give me the truth, even if it hurts me._

_I want the the truth from you,_

_Give me the truth, even if it hurts me,_

_I want the truth._

More cheering and some people taking pictures, and Kagome sat back down on her chair. But she didn't take her eyes off of him. And he didn't take his eyes off of her.

_So this is you,_

_You're talking to me,_

_You found a million ways to let me down,_

_So Im not hurt when you're not around,_

_I was blind._

Inuyasha closed his eyes for that part and reopened them when he sang but now I see.

_But now I see,_

_This is how you feel. _

_Just say it to me,_

_If this was ever real._

A lot of cheering, and maybe some women fainted at his voice, and Kagome was starting to doubt her decsion. No, she couldn't. She had to tell him the truth.

_I want the truth from you,_

_Give me the truth, even if it hurts me._

_I want the the truth from you,_

_Give me the truth, even if it hurts me_

When he sang the next part, his eyes were so sad...an open book for her to read. He didn't want for his pain to hold her back...but...

_I know that this will break me,_

_I know that this might make me cry,_

_Gotta say what's on your mind,_

_On your mind._

_I know that this will hurt me,_

_And break my heart and soul inside,_

_I dont wanna live this lie._

He was making hand gestures as to pleading with her to tell him whats on her mind. And she'll tell him alright...but he wont like it...

_I want the truth from you,_

_Give me the truth, even if it hurts me._

_I want the truth from you,_

_Give me the truth, even if it hurts, _

He was on his knees, singing what he felt and pleading with her. It tore Kagome's heart. The lyrics, how he bared his soul into the song. It was all depressing. But the other people didn't think so. They thought it was really good.

_I dont care no more, no,_

_Just give me the truth, give me the truth,_

_Cause I dont dont care no more,_

_Give me the truth,_

_Cause I dont care no more, no._

_Just give me the truth,_

_Give me the truth,_

_Give me the truth,_

_Give me the truth,_

_Give me the truth,_

_Cause I dont care no more, no._

The song ended and everyone broke into cheers, woots, whistling, and every other way to show how much they liked his singing. The security guards had to stand infront of the stage to stop all of the fans from trying to...well molest the poor hanyou singer.

Inuyasha stood there for a moment longer staring brokenly at Kagome. He mouthed the words 'Give me the truth Kagome' and she just wanted to break down and cry. Everything was so difficult in life. All the lies, all the suffering. She couldn't take it either.

Inuyasha forced a smile on his face and looked at his audience. They were all cheering for him, but they didn't know the real meaning as to why he sang it. He voiced his thanks to the audience and got off the stage, back to his and Kagome's table. The said girl didn't look at him, instead looked at her water glass. Inuyasha did the same.

"So...are you...going to give me the truth?" he whispered slowly, as if the words hurt to say them. And it really did because he knew what she was going to say...

"I'll give you the truth Inuyasha. I'll tell you whats on my mind. I feel torn, in whether I should believe you, or I should just forget you. I _love_ you Inuyasha, please believe me when I say it. But like you sang before, I _cant_ live this lie. Ever since we've started going out, it's been hell. And it was like that before. I feel like its a sign...a sign telling me that its not going to work out. So Im sorry Inuyasha, we're nothing." a tear slid down Kagome's cheek but she hastily wiped it away.

Inuyasha's heart broke into million little pieces, but he expected that. Kagome would be able to move on with her life...but he wouldn't.

"I understand...you dont have to cry...I hate it when you cry...anyways here, take the car and go home." Kagome stared at him, sniffling a little.

"What about you?"

"I'll be fine...I...just need sometime to myself..." Inuyasha said.

"Fine but...just dont do anything I wouldn't do."

"I wont." _Not that I'd promise anything..._

Kagome instantly felt guilty looking at his expression, but she took the car keys that he offered her. Giving his hand a gentle squeeze, she leaned up and planted a chaste kiss on his lips. Inuyasha savored it as much as he could before Kagome pulled back, stood up, and walked towards the lamborghini.

Inuyasha stayed, rooted to his spot in the night club, feeling lost and broken. But there was nothing that he could do. She was right.

"Now what?" Inuyasha asked himself, putting his head on his arms.

There was only one thing that he could do now. Something that he had tried before and promised not to try again. Something that if the others found out, they would surely kill him, especially Kagome. Something that would give him momentary happiness...

_...Ecstacy..._

_**A/N: OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH MYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY GGGGGGGGGGOOOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDD! i'm so evil! i know! oh well! bye bye REVIEW!**_

_**Oh I almost forgot! The song Inuyasha sang is called The Truth by yet again Good Charlotte! Im sorry but the song fit perfectly with what Inuyasha was feeling! So Sue me! Again! No please I have no money! No You cant take my manor! No! Im ok! JA NE!**_


	11. Missing

**Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous10**

There were two lone figures in an alleyway that night. It was a secluded area so the cops wouldn't even dare come by. Besides, not like there was anything 'suspcsious' going on...

Or so that's what the starter of it all thought. He was in that very alleyway, doing what he did best.

Selling drugs.

He was a drug dealer, and that's what he liked to do. It wasn't that he didn't have a living, because he also had a great paying job and a huge pent house that he lived in with his brother.

It was seeing all the drug addicted people come to him and beg him for some more that made drug dealing fun. Seeing their blood shot eyes and their looks of pure momentary bliss was amusing. He and his brother found it amusing.

"This is boring..." the drug dealer mumbled to himself. He had to wait for his friends to come back from a drug shippment meeting. Hey, they needed to restock.

"You know brother...I really hope one day that guy with the silver hair and golden eyes, I think his name was Inuyasha, comes by and asks for some more ecstasy. He was our best customer..." A woman...no wait it was a man with his har tied up into a bun, make up on his face, and he even sounded like a woman...said.

The other figure, the starter smirked. "You just want to see him again because you thought he was good looking. He is a celebrity after all, they cant have bad looks. I mean look at him. He looks like a fucking god with that silver hair and those golden eyes..."

"Oh come on Bankotsu! Dont tease me!" The drug dealer's smirk only grew.

"You know it's true Jakotsu, you want him bad." Jakotsu only pouted and leaned against the brick wall.

"He's the most handsome half demon I've ever seen. And with those damn dog ears, gods I want to rip them off and keep them for myself." Bankotsu inched away from his brother who was day dreaming...or night dreaming about the hanyou singer.

"You tend to get a little violent when you think someone is hot. You, my brother, are weird."

"Shut **up**! Wait a minute! I saw some silver! Omg Bankotsu its him! It's Inuyasha! My prayers have been answered!" Jakostu whispered loudly. The drug dealer whose hair was tied into a long braid looked at the alley way entrance to indeed see the hanyou they were talking about come their way. And he didn't look so good...just like before...

"I see you guys are still drug dealing." Inuyasha said gruffly.

"And I see you still have that bad habit of doing drugs when your depressed." Bankostu retorted at the hanyou. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and glared at the drug dealer. Then he quickly turned around before _someone _pulled a Miroku on him.

_**"What the hell do you think you're doing Jakotsu!" **_

"What? I cant cope a feel at a celebrity?"

_"**Not me**!"_ Inuyasha growled and pressed his body to the wall so that Jakotsu wouldn't have the chance to actually pull a Miroku.

"So Yash, what do you want this time? The regular?" Bankostu said, getting straight to business.

"You say it as if I'm a daily customer." Inuyasha said, glaring at Bankostu. The drug dealer only smirked.

"Well, I haven't seen you for quite a long time. But I know you enough to know that you have only tried ecstasy. It was funny, too, your first time trying it. Gods, you were _so _innocent! The look on your face when I offered it to you!"

"_**Shut up**!_ I'm not here to laugh with you at my past experiences! I'm here for some of it and I want it now, no hold ups." Inuyasha growled, his eyes hardening at Bankotsu. Jakotsu was seen with stars in his eyes behind his older brother. Oh how he loved it when Inuyasha was angry!

"Now you're talking like a true drug addict...tell me Inuyasha...are you a drug addict?"

He knew Bankotsu was playing games with him, and the hanyou didn't like it one bit. He felt like shit already, and he wanted to get rid of the pain quickly.

"No I'm not! I just...I just need to get rid of the pain! Just give me the damn drug or I'll kill you for playing games with me!" Bankotsu looked mishievious for a moment. But he gave in and gave Inuyasha his ecstasy. But that didn't mean that he couldn't _accidently_ mix something in it...

"Here you go half breed. I hope you have fun..." Inuyasha looked suspiscious for a moment but gave Bankostu the money and quickly left the alleyway.

Once the drug dealer made sure that the hanyou left, he broke out into evil fits of laughter. Jakotsu looked confused for a moment before getting what his brother was laughing about.

"You put something in it didn't you?" Jakotsu asked before his angry frown turned into an evil grin.

"Your so slick brother! If he _dies_, though, I'll _**kill** _you!"

"Oh hush, he wont die. But now let's see if the hanyou learned his lesson...you cant get rid of pain...pain will always come back the hard way..."

**-XxX-**

At three in the morning, most people would still be asleep. But two worried bands and their manager were not. Anxiety wouldn't let them sleep even if they wanted to.

Sesshoumaru was pacing in the main living room, infront of where the telephone resided. Shippo and Miroku sat with their women in their arms, trying to comfort them as well as Kirara and Sango trying to comfort them. Kouga had arrived as soon as he was informed of the sitsuation. Rin was trying to calm down a very worried and guilt ridden Kagome on the couch.

Why was everyone so worried and anxious? Because the leader of the Demons Within had gone missing since 8 in the night.

Kagome felt that everything was her fault, that just because she couldn't follow her heart Inuyasha wasn't going to come back.

Or worse.

He could've gotten hurt somewhere because of her...

That thought made the raven haired miko cry harder.

"Where in the seven hells could he be! And why doesn't he even pick up his damn cell phone!" Sesshouamru growled to himself pacing even faster. Rin sighed and rubbed Kagome's back harder when the girl sobbed.

Everyone's been trying to reach him ever since 9 o'clock. But the hanyou wouldn't even pick up his cell phone, leading to everyone getting worried. If Inuyasha was in a club, he could have atleast called or something to tell them he was out partying!

"This is all my fault! Gods I'm **so** stupid! Why didn't I trust him before! But its too late now, he hates me!" Kagome cried even harder.

"Dont say that Kagome, Inuyasha cant hate you even if he wanted to. You two could work it out. We all did." Kirara soothed from Shippo's lap. Kagome sniffled and wiped away some of her tears.

She regretted her descision now and wanted to change things. Was it too late for them to start over? But like how the saying goes, _it's never too late to change anything..._

The group waited and waited, called and called, but no one answered, no one called. It wasn't until an hour later, when most of the group had almost finally fallen asleep that the phone started to ring.

Sesshoumaru instantly woke himself up and answered the phone. The other's drowsiness weared off and they payed close attention to what Sesshoumaru was saying, and for the demons, they were lucky because they could hear a two sided conversation. But Kirara was nice enough to resay the whole conversation to the humans.

(A/N: _"italic"_ means Sesshoumaru, **_"bold italic"_** means Inuyasha.)

_"This is Sesshoumaru." _

_**"Well if it isn't my brother! Hi!"**_

_"Inuyasha is this you?" _

**-gasp-_ How did you know it was me?"_**

_"Inuyasha stop playing games with me! Tell me where the fuck you are! **NOW!"**_

**_"Jeez, keep your boxers on! _-laughs-"**

_"INUYASHA!"_

_**"What?"**_

_"I dont have patience for this! You've kept me up until 4:30 in the morning and you're playing games with me! I'm not up to this so you better start talking or you'll be in for it when you get home!"_

_**"Whoah! Hold up there, who said I knew how to get home? I kinda...forgot..."**_

_"You're kidding right?"_

_**"Actually...no I'm not. That's why I called. There was someone calling me a lot of times, so I figured this person must know me, there fore, they must know where I live!"**_

_"Gods Inuyasha! What is wrong with you! Are you suffering from brain damage already!"_

_**"Maybe...look, I'm a little lost here...so could you please come and pick me up?"**_

_"-sigh- Where are you?" _

_**"Ummm...what if I tell you that I dont know?"**_

_"Then if I ever see you again, you wont live to see the color of my hair."_

_**"What color is your hair again? It's kinda blurry..."**_

_"...Forget it. Describe to me where you are."_

_**"Hmm, there's lots of buildings...and something infront of me says Candy's Resturaunt."**_

_"What the...Kagome told me that she left you in the La Noche night club downtown! How the hell did you end up uptown!"_

_**"How am I supposed to know! I'm just here so come pick me up! I'm scared of the dark! And um...my head hurts a lot!"**_

_"Oh please...just dont move from where you are and I'll come pick you up."_

_**"Thanks bro! I love you..."**_

_"Never say those words to me again. We're going to have a long talk when we get home..."_

Sesshoumaru heard chuckling on the other side before his little brother hung up.

The older dog demon sighed and raked a clawed hand through his bangs. So Inuyasha did it again...

"I'm going to kill him..." The dog demon growled to himself. He then grabbed his jacket and marched out the door and towards the parking lot, leaving very confused bands in the living room.

"Ok, that was the weirdest conversation I've ever heard between Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha." Shippo mumbled, shaking his thought at how weird the two brothers sounded. And Inuyasha even said he loved him!

"What the hell was wrong with Inuyasha? He never sounded so...dopey other than that time when...oh no..." Kouga trailed off, his bottom jaw hanging. The other guys soon caught on to what he was saying and they all looked a little distant...as if remembering something.

"What do you mean Kouga? What time?" Kagome urged, lifting her head up from Rin's arms. But Kouga didn't respond.

"It's...umm...I...he should tell you!" The wolf demon finally said. The girls stared at him and the other boys for a while, trying to come up with a conclusion. But nothing came up...

"Is he drunk or something?" Sango asked placing a hand on her chin. The boys glanced at each other before replying.

"You could say that again." They all sighed in unision. The girls gave up in trying to find a suitable conclusion on as to why Inuyasha was acting strangely. They would just observe him carefully when he got home.

Kagome sighed for the fiftieth time that day and looked down at her hands. Then she noticed something on Rin's left hand.

"Rin is that...! Omg, he proposed!" Kagome gasped taking Rin's left hand into her own. The others also gasped and quickly went to the sweatdropping girl.

It was no big deal...

_...kind of..._

"Wow, and look at that ring! It's so beauitiful and unique!" Kirara now had Rin's hand in her hands.

"And he proposed on your anniversery! That's so romantic!" Sango cooed, "I wish someone could be like that..."

"I'm very romantic myone and onlySango dearest." Miroku interjected, a little hurt. Sango huffed and crossed her arms.

"Only because you want to cope a feel!"

"Why do you think so little of me?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Guys just shut up..." Kouga growled and the arguing couple stopped. It was Rin's special moment anyways...even though it was partly ruined by a silver haired hanyou.

"Sesshoumaru has guts! I didn't know he had it in him!" Shippo was gawking, slightly envious that Sesshoumaru could have the courage to propose to his lover.

Sesshoumaru being romantic, Sesshoumaru being open with his feelings, Sesshoumaru proposing...no he couldn't imagine it! First Inuyasha and Kagome aren't virgens, and now Sesshoumaru and Rin are getting married! What next? Kouga was going to fall in love with a stripper! Like he said days before...it was the sign of the apocolypse.

"And he finally marked you too!" Kagome said noticing two bite marks between her neck and collarbone. Everyone turned eyes to where the human miko was looking at and gasped. Even though the bite mark would soon disappear and reappear if either one of the mates touched it, it was still there, fresh and new.

"This is too much for me to handle!" Kirara cried dramatically. No figure...Kirara was a drama major in college...no one knows what happened...

"Wait a second! What's that on Kirara's finger? A promise ring!" Finally, Rin got everyone's attention away from her hand and neck and now on Kirara's hand. Then everyone started awing and cooeing, she even cooed and awed herself.

"It's about time you and Shippo got together! I've been waiting so long!" Sango said. Shippo and Kirara blushed and looked away. They were such a cute couple! Everyone could soon hear wedding bells over the two...or was that just Miroku's alarm clock?

...no one never knew...

**-XxX-**

Finally, it was 5 in the morning when Sesshoumaru came home with Inuyasha. Everyone in the mansion stood up at the sight of their still very depressed looking hanyou friend and a pissed off dog demon. But only the boys understood what he was so pissed off about.

Sesshoumaru had Inuyasha by the scruff of his neck and threw the poor hanyou on the floor. Inuyasha didn't resist and didn't stand up afterwards, though. Kagome gasped at this and quickly went to the hanyou's side. However, Inuyasha just flinched away from her, and curled into an upright ball so that his face was hidden.

He was ashamed of himself...

"What did you do that for Sesshoumaru!" The raven haired miko shouted angrily. The other three girls wondered the same, facing the older dog demon with hands on their hips.

"**Look** at him. He's a disgrace to our family. A disgrace to his deceased mother. It's not worth standing up for him anymore if he's going to be lower than scum." Sesshoumaru replied coldly to the raven haired miko.

_"**Sesshoumaru!"**_Sesshoumaru turned eyes towards Rin, who was very pissed off...again.

How dare he say such things about his brother even if they didn't get along as in _oh dear brother of mine how I adore you_ kinda way! And even when Sesshoumaru was starting to respect his brother in his own way too...

"What? You dont know what he did. The half breed disobeyed my orders and did it again. **_FOR THE THIRD TIME!" _**

He was acting like Inuyasha's guirdian, who he was, being the oldest. He was very, **very **pissed off at the silver haired hanyou who still had his face hidden. No one had ever seen Sesshoumaru loose his cool so quickly. It was enough to stun the others for a minute and stare at both of them in shock. But Sesshoumaru had no sympthay for hisbrother. Not if he was going to hurt himself like that.

"**_Did what?_** I'm **sick** of these puzzles! I want answers!" Kirara shouted.

She turned to the three other boys in the room. They were all looking away, looking at the hanyou with sympathy and pity now and then. Kirara growled and faced Sesshoumaru again.

"Why dont you tell them what you did Inuyasha? You must have no shame if you did it three times." Sesshoumaru sneered emotionlessly.

Inuyasha shook his head and tightened his grip around his legs. Kagome looked hopelessly back and forth between the two brothers.

What did he do? She wanted to know so badly. She wanted to help him in any way that she could. But Kagome knew that she had done something horrible to him, she had known how he would feel afterwards. But she hadn't cared and now she wanted to make up for it. What kind of person was she? It was all _her_ fault...

_"**Tell them!** _Or I'll tell them myself!"

Everyone turned eyes to Inuyasha except for the guys who already knew what he had done. Inuyasha slowly lifted his head from his arms and spoke in the softest voice that no one, not even the demons, could hear.

"...I..."

"Louder." Sesshoumaru said firmly.

Inuyasha put a hand to his aching head and grinded his teeth together. He wasn't in the mood for this, and Sesshoumaru knew it. The half demon's head hurt so much that he could hear his heart pound in his ears. Yet it was slowing down and he didn't know why.

But his brother only wanted to cause him more pain. And he had the right to do so. He was a disgrace to everyone. He had wanted for people who knew about his kind to not look down on half demons. But he had lived up to that damn name: _a half breed_.

"...I...I...went...to Bankotsu..." Inuyasha trailed off, but atleast he spoke a little louder. He stood up and stumbled towards the kitchen but he never made it. Inuyasha had to stop at the couch and hold his head. It was pounding more than ever, and his heart beat was slowing in his chest gradually...

Kagome tried to help him but he didn't want any of it. He wanted to have no physical contact with her what so ever. Not because of what she had done to him...well that was part of it, but the main reason was because he didn't want her pure hands to touch a disgraceful half breed like himself. She was so..._clean_...and he was so _dirty_...

"Bankotsu? From Junior high?" Sango asked.

"And Rin's ex-boyfriend?" Kirara added. Inuyasha only nodded and Sesshoumaru lightly growled at the mention of Bankotsu. He never liked that guy and never will. He was the cause of all his problems..and the near death of his brother...damn that fool to hell...

Bankotsu was in their class in junior high, but only Sesshoumaru wasn't because of course he was older than all of them. He was a very strange kid, always talking about killing and becoming a mercenary. But now they all had heard that he had a great life, being the owner of a construction company, and was almost as rich as the Takahashi brothers. A **BIG** almost.

"What's so bad about that?" Rin asked terribly confused.

"He's not done yet." Sesshoumaru replied and looked expectantly at his brother.

He was a little concerned as to how much his brother was hurting. Not just mentally but physically. He could tell that he was in great pain by the way the hanyou was biting his lip and rubbing his head. Not to mention that he could just hear his heart beat slowing...

"Inuyasha, **stop it**! Sit or something, you dont look well!" Miroku yelled, being the one of the group who actually had _some_ morals. Inuyasha, after regaining is posture when he stopped at the couch, was still walking towards the kitchen. He needed something to drink...his throat felt dry...Yet the hanyou continued his story.

"...I...I...bought..." Inuyasha never got to finish his sentence because at that moment, he couldn't handel the pain any longer and collasped onto the floor, unconscious.

_**"INUYASHA!"**_

Everyone gasped and rushed to him, Shippo being the first one to check his pulse.

"This is not good! His pulse rate is slowing down!" The young kitsune shouted in shock and disbelief. That wasn't good...it could lead to various things even for a strong hanyou like Inuyasha...

_Not again...gods not again!_ The kitsune screamed in his mind.

"I'll call an ambulance!" Sango quickly said.

"**NO!** The media and the police cant find out about this! We have to take him to Kaede's hospital!" Kouga said stopping Sango.

"What the hell is wrong with him!" Kagome asked near tears again. The boys stayed quiet while they tended to Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru picked the hanyou up and ran quickly in the direction of the parking lot, leaving no room for questions. The other boys followed him and the girls grudgingly did so too.

So they didn't want to say anything...that meant they were hiding something...

Sesshoumaru sped out of the parking lot like there was no tomorrow, all the passengers having to hold on to something so that they wouldn't hit the seat infront of them. It was a miracle that there were very little cars in the streets. But they understood how Sesshoumaru felt, so they said nothing about it.

The older dog demon was driving into a deserted place where there were many abandoned buildings. There was one huge building that looked like a hospital amongst this abandoned place, but it looked pretty abandoned itself. However, that was only a spell to cover it up.

"What is this place?" Rin asked as everyone got off the car and rushed towards the broken emergency entrance.

"It's what we call the demon hospital. Demons of every kind, and some humans that know about demons, come here so that regular hospitals wouldn't get alarmed with their demon traits." Shippo responded.

Everyone saw that many of the people inside the hospital were either demons, slayers, mikos and monks, and many other rare humans. About five doctors rushed towards Sesshoumaru who was still carrying Inuyasha when he shouted something about needing help. One of the nurses brought over a strecher and laid the hanyou on it, hooking various IV's into him.

_**"This is a serious case! We might have heart failiure here!"**_A female doctor shouted.

**_"Quickly to the ER!"_**A male doctor yelled putting an oxygen mask on Inuyasha. The doctors soon rolled him away, running as fast as they could before they actually had a heart failiure case.

"Heart failiure..." Kagome thought that she would faint at this.

Heart failiure? But Inuyasha was a half demon, he couldn't just get heart failiure out of no where! So then how did he...no what did he do? It must all be connected somehow...

"Sesshoumaru!" An elderly woman with an eye patch over one of her eyes called to the older dog demon. Sesshoumaru turned around and came face to face with her. It was Kaede, an elderly lady that used to help him out a lot with Inuyasha when their parents died. The hanyou was a handful at times, and with the older dog demon trying to find a job, it was hard to keep an eye on him.

"Sesshoumaru...what happened to Inuyasha?" she asked once she caught her breath.

"The same as last time Kaede, but this time I think it's worse." The elderly lady by the name of Kaede softly gasped and shook her head.

She was there for the other times...actually she was the one that diagnosed him when Sesshoumaru was frantic trying to find out what was wrong with his brother. It was a pretty scary thing for Sesshoumaru, since he had found his brother in his room, passed out. His faded golen eyes were wide open as well, that scared the dog demon even more. At first sighthe thought that he had committed suicide or something...but then it wasn't that...

"You know what this means...I cant let him keep doing this to himself. I let him off easy last time, but this time...no this is too much."

"What are you saying?" Miroku asked from next to Sango. Kaede looked grimly at him before she replied.

"Well...Inuyasha's going to have to-"

_"**DR. KAEDE! WE NEED YOU IN THE ER! THE PATIENT JUST STOPPED BREATHING!" **_A young doctor yelled frantically from across the hall. Kaede and everyone esle stared in horror before the elderly lady ran as fast as her short, stubby legs could carry her towards the emergency room. She wasn't going to let Inuyasha die. An overdose didn't kill him last time, why now?

The others, well the boys, wondered the same. And they would have brooded about it if it weren't for a loud thud behind them and their girlfriends' shocked shouting.

_**"KAGOME!"**_

_A/N: Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh. Kill me. Keh. Nice try. Ow, that hurt! Hey stop it! OW that hit my arm! Whoah dont point it at my head! STOP! NO! AHHH! _

_:a few minutes later:_

_Hello this is Sarah Zimmerman filling in for Catherine since she died from a bullet at the head. Well, in her will it stated that she wanted reviews from her readers and I think it will make her happy in heaven...or hell...maybe both...that she got some reviews. THANKS! NO DONT SHOOT ME!_

_:Sarah Zimmerman dies and it turns out to be a robot. Catherine is seen hiding behind the wall controlling it:_

_REVIEW!_


	12. Everyone's Fault

**Lifestyles of the Rich and the Famous 11**

_Argh...why's it so cold in here? Wait a minute...where am I? Am I alone? _

He was floating in a supposed black abyss, no floor, no ceiling, no nothing. It was relaxing but a bit frightening. And it was so cold. He didn't want to be there.

_Kagome...where are you? I need you with me...damn it's so cold..._

He pulled his legs into an Indian position since there was seemingly no gravity to pull him down. His long silver hair flowed around him making him look like a god. He then noticed that he felt weak and slightly sufficated.

_Why cant I breathe? Why do I feel like shit? Gods, I cant remember anything! What happened to me? _

It wasn't a dream, no it couldn't be. He was asking so many questions to himself because of course no one would answer them. He was completely alone...no friends...no Kagome...

...no one...

_I'm...alone...is this how it feels like to be completely alone? With no one to hear you, no one to listen...am I going to stay here forever? I sure as hell hope not..._

He waited in the black abyss for what seemed like hours but have only been minutes. Nothing showed up, there was nothing to stare at, and he suddenly wished that he were awake instead of where ever he was.

_Cant move anymore...so tired...I want to go to sleep...no, too cold...cant sleep now..._

This place was giving him chills, despite the cold. He didn't know where he was, and that frightened him to no end. He wanted to be with his friends, he wanted to go back and work things out with Kagome...but it was too late. He didn't know how to get out of that place, will he even be able to get out?

_I want to go home...I dont want to be here...Kagome...mother...Sessho...father...help me...I cant breathe...cant breathe..._

_...Kagome..._

**-XxX-**

_**"WE'RE LOSING HIM!"**_

_**"THIS ISN'T AN OVERDOSE! THIS IS POISOINING!"**_

_**"HE'S STILL NOT BREATHING!"**_

_**"THE LIFE LINE'S ONLY A BEAT PER THREE SECONDS!" **_

Why was he still listening to the on going rambling of stupid doctors? Why coudn't he just wretch himself from the addictive pacing and sit himself down next to his mate to be? And why the hell did he feel ready to cry? When had he, the so called ice prince, developed such feelings towards his brother?

_He's the only family I have. I cant loose him now. If he were to die, it would be by my hands only. Or from a wooden stick._

No sense in humoring himself now. It was no use. No matter how hard the others tried, he would not stop pacing. No matter how hard people tried to talk to him, he would not stop lashing out at them because of his horrible mood. And it was all because of that damn Bankotsu.

Wait until he got his hands on that low life...

"Sesshoumaru, please stop pacing, it's not going to do him any good."

Sesshoumaru turned around when he heard the soft, desperate voice of his fiancèe speak to him. She had her arms wide open as if waiting for him to come to her. She knew how much he needed some comfort, even if his icy façade didn't show it. Actually, it was very far from it.

Sesshoumaru stared grimly at Rin before sighing and walking over to her embrace. She hugged him close, wishing to ease some of his worry and maybe some of hers as well. Who else could know Sesshoumaru more than herself? Well, the other person wasn't in the best of sitsuations right now...

The guys of the Demons Within were pretty messed up as well. Shippo had his head buried in his arms, and here and there Kirara could hear some sniffling on his part. There was nothing she could do about it, however, what could she have said to a guy who practically grew up with the hanyou on the other side of the doors? What could she say that would ease the worries of a kitsune who thought of that hanyou as an older brother?

There was nothing she could have said because she wouldn't lie to Shippo. Saying that he would get better got him angry. Saying that he was still alive made him even more pensive.

She just...it was hopeless.

Miroku was hiding his worry pretty well. When one looked at him they only saw his calm, handsome face, and might pass off his serious expression as one of deep thought. But anyone who knew him could tell that the dark haired man was dying of anticipation to know how his friend was. He might not have known Inuyasha for as long as Shippo did, but heck, those two were close. The Demons Within was a band of brothers, and if one goes down, the others follow in pursuit. That was how they worked, and they wouldn't change it.

What would they be without their leader? Miroku didn't even want to think of it. The past times were hard on them all, but now this? He just wished he could barge right in there and knock some sense, and maybe some air, into that stupid, stubborn, arrogant, loyal, confident, devoting hanyou.

He just sighed thinking about it.

Inuyasha deserved none of the torment life had in store for him. The hanyou did nothing wrong to deserve to loose both his parents, to be mistreated--heck once Inuyasha somehow got baddly beaten by some full demons at their high school, that thought still made him burn with anger--but everything seemed to come back and kick him in the ass.

Like Inyasha had said not so long ago, all this shit that happened to them all, how could they forget it? How can someone expect for Inuyasha to forget how hard his life had been? He didn't want to blame Kagome, but at this point, when he was going over why Inuyasha would have done such a thing, it all came down to her. First Kikyou, now Kagome.

_No luck with the ladies, eh Inuyasha? _Miroku frowned, and mentally shook his head. He didn't find anything humorous about that in this sitsuation.

Kouga was devoid of all emotions and would have put Sesshoumaru to shame. He wasn't thinking about anything in particular, and he wasn't feeling anything...of importance. He just stared at the wall, on alert to see--no wait, hear--if anything bad happened in the emergency room. Only the gods knew what he would do if those slimy doctors let something happen to their dog turd, only the gods knew...

Kagome had woken up a few minutes ago and was not talking to anyone. She didn't want anyone to get near her, so she sat in a corner all by herself. She looked awful, much like Inuyasha had only this morning. But Kagome thought it was what she deserved, by the way it was all her fault that Inuyasha was here, wasn't it? Well, that was what she thought, even if the others disagreed.

But they didn't know...they didn't know anything...

They also didn't know what happened when the doctors rushed Inuyasha to the OR. They were only allowed a really brief glimpse at their friend, hooked to various IV's and had a breathing tube shoved down his throat.

All in all, it was a horrible sight for them all to see.

Kaede walked out of the doors last, walking in a slow, somehow forced walk. She slowly raised her head to awknowledge the awaiting group but then sighed and turned away. It seemed as if she were stalling, but Sesshoumaru would have none of it. No one would dare keep in him the dark of anything that involved him in it.

How could she, knowing him better than anyone in these types of sitsuations, shy away of telling the news? For god sakes, that hanyou on that damn strecher happened to be his only younger half breed brother, and he wanted to know what went wrong that he was suddenly sent to the operating room. _No one _could deprive him of such information.

"Kaede."

Sesshoumaru stood up and faced the elderly woman, Rin behind him seemingly very anxious to hear what she was going to say. Actually, everyone had their attention fixed on Kaede. Shippo had also stood up as well, watching Kaede's every move to help determine if it was bad or not. Kouga finally had his gaze fixed on something other than the wall, and even Kagome as well jumped at the sight of Kaede.

It seemed like the only one who seemed calm was Miroku, who hadn't moved from his spot on his chair. Sango casted a worried glance at the dark haired man, unbeknowist to him of course, and sighed, facing Kaede once more. There was nothing that she could think of that would remotely cheer Miroku up. Not unless she suddenly inherited ancient Indian powers that let her heal people. But that was out of the question.

Kaede paused for a few moments before looking at Sesshoumaru, square in the eye. The dog demon nearly had to turn away out of what he thought was fear of seeing what had really happened in the old doctor's brown eyes.

"Are ye all aware of what Inuyasha had done?" She was met with a few confused faces, all coming from The Slayers. The guys looked indifferent, but she knew that they were inwardly flinching at that.

Kagome snapped completely out of her reverie and spoke in a shaky voice, seemingly afraid that if she spoke too loud, Inuyasha would hear her and die of hate. Her mind was pretty frazzled, if someone told her that pigs carried around talking loafs of bread on their shoulders she would believe them.

"Ka-Kaede...p-please...what did he do?" It was a question that the girls wanted to know ever since it was hinted that the hanyou had done something. No one wanted to answer it, and it seemed like neither did Kaede.

The old woman sighed and her gaze shifted solely on Kagome. "I do not know all of the details, child. If ye want to know, ye must ask Inuyasha himself, I'm not--and never will be--in the right place to tell ye about his mishaps. But I will tell ye what my tests have concluded. Inuyasha, somehow, got a hold of Ecstacy, a drug that accelerates the system, sometimes even more so for demons. He has done this three times in his life."

Kaede paused when Kagome covered her mouth with her hand in shock, and then saw that Rin gripped the back of Sesshoumaru's shirt, her knuckles almost white and mouth agape in shock as well, the other two girls too shocked to even move.

But Shippo didn't like remembering those times, and wanted to change the subject. "Ok, whatever. _We_ already _know_ that. What's wrong with him **now**? Why's it worse than the other times? Or did your stupid little tests not figure that out too?"

"Shippo!" Kirara only recieved a glare and decided to stay out of it. It had been a long time since she recieved a heated glare from Shippo. Heck, she could hardly remember if there had been any others! Sure, there were the playful glares, but that glare...it rivaled one of Inuyasha's specialty, I-hate-you-and-you-piss-me-off-so-here glares.

"No, that's quite alright. I would feel the same way if I were ye too, Shippo." Kaede merely shook her head. She had also known Shippo, Kouga, and Miroku before, because of course when they had heard of what happened to Inuyasha they had come to accompany him. She could understand where the kitsune was coming from, she had seen a lot of things in her lifetime.

"So stop stalling and tell us what's fucking going on, god damn it!"

"Enough. If you would shut up for once, _kitsune_, we would have known long ago." Shippo growled audibly at Sesshoumaru before crossing his arms, looking much like Inuyasha when he sulked. Wonder where that came from...

Kaede waited until everyone finally cooled down and some of the shock wore off the girls. The girls still looked horror stricken, but they were paying attention nonetheless.

"This time, however, I found traces of another drug in his blood stream. I do not think he took them willingly, because hanyou or not it he would have known that it could kill him. Now, what I think what happened was that Inuyasha wanted Esctasy, and the person giving it to him mixed it with another drug without the hanyou knowing. As ye should all know, mixing any other drug with Esctasy is pure suicide, especially when it comes to mixing it with Skianka."

_**(A/N: Made it up just so you wont go crazy trying to figure out what it is. Gotta be creative here, right?)**_

What the group felt right now was something more than just horror and shock. Oh no, it was more than just that. Esctasy was bad enough, but Skianka! Skianka was a drug that was the complete opposite of Ecstasy. Instead of accelerating the system, it slowed it down. And it doesn't take an idiot to know how two opposite drugs would react with each other.

Not only that, but Skianka was a very rare and poisonous drug made from Skyaka plants from Artic climates. There hasn't been any findings of Skianka for ages!

No one said anything and the only way that Kaede could tell that they didn't just all die from a very random heart attack was by the fact that most of them were breathing rapidly, even Miroku finally didn't seem so calm anymore. Kagome was one of them, it surprised even herself that she hadn't died of guilt or shock yet, Shippo was on the verge of falling into a coma if he didn't calm down soon, and everyone could imagine how Sesshoumaru felt right now by the way his hands were trying so hard not to start trembling.

But Kaede kept on going. "If Inuyasha were anything other than a half demon, even if he were full demon or full human, the effects could have killed him the minute he had taken another step. But since he is neither, the effects aren't as bad, but if ye had arrived any moment later, there would have been no hope for him. We rushed him to the OR to see if we can get the drugs out of his blood stream before it spreads more than it has, but even I cannot say what the outcome would be, for all I know he..."

The doctor trailed off once her voice didn't want to cooperate and left the others hanging on that last phrase. For all I know he could what? Turn into a flying peacock? Everything seemed possible now to the group since their lives had turned out so surreal. If the next day a chicken exclaimed the sky was falling they would clap and sit down to watch the show.

Yet...how could this be happening to them? To Inuyasha?The worse Inuyasha had done was curse and rant a lot, ok and maybe take some Ecstasy when he was really depressed, but that wasn't so bad compared to what others had done. Who could have blamed the poor guy? Now the girls understood everything.

There was a time when they were in junior high that Inuyasha didn't come to school for two weeks. They didn't know why, and all they got was an I got sick. That happened a month after Inuyasha's mother died. Then the hanyou was out again when they were in their senior year of high school. That happened after first Kikyou, his now ex-girlfriend, broke up with him twice two months before, then Kagome the day before.

Now _this_ happened right after Kagome broke up with him again.

It wasn't so hard to piece two and two together for the girls. So all the times Inuyasha had been absent from school was not because he was sick, it was because of those damn drugs? And he did them when he was depressed. Did he...did he try to commit suicide as well? That wouldn't have been a surprise, neither was it too far from the truth.

But the question was now...was the hanyou addicted to the drugs?

He couldn't have been...right?

...Right now...it didn't sound so preposterous.

"Kaede...continue..." Sesshoumaru said in a voice that very much betrayed his own. He sounded so weak, when the hell did he get like this? He really had to pull himself together. He wasn't a weak person, he was far from that. Now, he had been through this before, and he could go through it again. It wasn't that hard...oh who the hell was he kidding! That was his brother there! He might not have been affectionate towards him, but hell even he couldn't lie to himself anymore.

He should have taken better care of him. He should have been there for him when he was so young and had lost his mother. He knew how hard it was to loose a mother, yet he couldn't even comfort his own brother. What kind of person was he? All his life he'd been going on and on about not showing weakness and how emotions were for the imbeciles, but he had been lying to himself.

_He_ was now the imbecile.

How could he have been so blind? How could he have let his brother do this to himself? He should have seen the signs. He knew Inuyasha had been depressed all week and hardly ate. But what did he do? _Only_ warned him to eat. Heck, he should have shoved the damn food down his throat whether the hanyou liked it or not. Yet, it already happened, so what was the point in wallowing in what should have been?

It were times like these when he didn't deserve to be loved by neither his brother, Rin, or anyone by that matter. If his brother hated him, well that was what he deserved. But even so, next time he wont let his brother go through this...better yet, there wont **be** a next time, not if he could help it.

Kaede merely cleared her throat and glanced briefly at the entire group whom were all hanging on her last words. She sighed and looked back at Sesshoumaru who was fisting and unfisting his hands to try and get his control back.

That wasn't working one bit.

"Well...all drugs have their effects, whether it be short term or long term. Even if we manage to get most of the drugs out of his system, some of it has already sunk in. Until the drug completely wears off in about a week or two, he will experience nausea, vomitting, sudden fevers, and if he's not careful he could have a seizure. But those are only physical effects. Inuyasha will also experience emotional side effects. I suggest to take it easy with him because...Inuyasha...he may never be the same person again..."

What in the seven hells did Kaede mean by that? No one got it. Inuyasha would never be the same person again. Was that even remotely possible? Why wouldn't he be the same person? Oh god, more shock and questions to bring upon the group. And Sesshoumaru could almost swear he heard a string snap in his head.

They were losing their minds...

"Now, if you'll excuse me...I'd like to check on his progress in the OR." Kaede left without another single word and the group all heavied a very shock and pain filled sigh.

Kagome all but threw herself on her chair and thought about all the information she had just been given. Inuyasha...did drugs...he had done them three times already...Inuyasha had consumed Skinaka and Ecstasy together...he may never be the same again...what more could go wrong?

And the guys had known about this...

The raven haired woman turned angry brown eyes towards the four men who were still standing and stood up herself once more.

How dare they...

"I cant_ believe _you guys! How could you keep such a thing from us! From **me!" **The guys turned towards her and did nothing but stare or glare at her coldly. The other three girls also turned towards Kagome with confused eyes, but finally got what she was saying and slightly wondered the same. But they weren't as angry as her about it.

"And** what **of it! Did you expect us to just come out and say, oh by the way Kagome, **_darling_**, Inuyasha had done drugs because he was too depressed to deal with life! I could care less about how well we know you, somethings aren't **meant** to be shared!" Shippo growled at Kagome, very angry at the miko for some reason. All the pent up anger was getting to him, and he wasn't one to be angry. Hell no, that was Inuyasha's job. But he guessed it was his turn to do it for him.

"Shippo, what the **hell** is the matter with you! You're being** impossible!** I know you're worried but this...this is **too** fucking much!" No one bothered to listen to Kirara and she audibly huffed and pulled on her bangs. Why did it seem like he was ignoring her? Did he hate her for some unknown reason now? What about what he had said earlier? Did he still mean it? _Of course he does, he's just hurting, and I'm not doing a very good job of making him feel any better._

"**That **is **hardly** the matter here! Do you guys know how _severe_ this is! Twice! No **three** times! How can you be so careless as to overlook Inuyasha doing drugs, the mere fact that he even did them **once!" **Kagome still continued her rambles, and someone was getting impatient...

"We dont _need _you adding to our guilt so I suggest you be quiet, _Kagome_. And might I say that you shouldn't be talking because the sole reason why Inuyasha did drugs **twice** was _because_ of **you. **Or did _you_ overlook that too?" Finally Miroku did not look so calm anymore and narrowed his slightly peeved violet eyes at the spluttering raven haired woman a few feet away from him. _Nothing to say to that, hmm Kagome? _

"It's **not** her fault Miroku and you know it! If it's anyone's fault, it would be **you** three who's to blame!" Sango paused to point at Miroku, Shippo, and Sesshoumaru, "Aren't you guys supposed to be the ones closest to Inuyasha? Aren't you the ones who are supposed to know the most about him and his habits? Well I dont see you guys doing much of **anything** about it!" Sango couldn't help but intervene in Kagome's defense. Miroku narrowed his eyes at her now, and she wondered if she had betrayed him somehow by siding with Kagome.

It seemed like it were only Sesshoumaru, Rin, and Kouga who didn't participate in the arguement of who was to blame for Inuyasha's drug abuse. Sesshoumaru could only stare at his hands wondering if he could have really done something about his brother. Rin tried to calm her steadily growing even angrier friends down but her efforts went to waste.

The arguement was getting to a point where she feared if they would loose the little control that they had and just decide to snap each other's heads off instead. Everything was out of control, and she didn't know how such a good day, well good for some of them, had turned into such a horrible nightmare. Oh gods she just wanted to wake up from this nightmare and back into the arms of her soon to be husband and mate.

Was that too much to ask for in life? And was it still too much to ask for everything to be mended, including Inuyasha and Kagome's relationship? Rin sighed and glanced at her beloved.

She guessed so.

"That's _it_. I've had it." Everyone was shocked that Kouga had spoken and turned towards him with wide eyes. He looked angry, very angry...who wasn't now a days?

"I cant stand you people any longer. Look at us! We're fighting over nothing here. So what, Inuyasha did drugs. Hasn't anyone stopped to think that maybe it's** all **of our faults that Inuyasha's like this? Not just Kagome's, but everyone's. We never did anything to_ really _comfort him now did we? We never stopped to talk to him about how he was_ really _doing now did we? We never gave a shit, we only gave a shit about ourselves! And now we're blaming each other! **GROW UP**!"

All retorts, mainly coming from Shippo, died on everyone's tongues and they stopped to listen to the wolf demon. He was right. It wasn't just Kagome's fault, it was everyone's. They all had seen how much the hanyou was hurting, not only this past week, but his whole life. They couldn't see behind Inuyasha's strong façade of indifference, and that was their faults. Not one, but everyone.

"Now, we are going to **calm** down and **stop** blaiming each other for what cant be changed! None of this is going to help Inuyasha in anyway, and maybe Kaede was right. Inuyasha will never be the same person he was before because he will actually **be** happy this time. And we're **all** going to make sure of that, got it? We're going to be there for him and show him that we do care. By the way Shippo, acting like Inuyasha isn't going to do_ him _or **any**one for the matter any good so **calm** your **ass **down before **I** do it myself!"

Shippo refrained from saying anything and sat back down in a chair away from the group. He hated to admit it, but Kouga was right. Taking out your anger on someone else was a big no no. Argh, now he knew why everything ticked Inuyasha off.

After Kouga's speech of surprise wisedom, the group had seemingly came to a compromise. Inuyasha first, fight later. Not what Kouga was aiming for, but it was a start since things were once again filled with a tense air. Well, that wasn't what he was aiming for either...but it was better than air filled with hot anger and very much uneeded heat. It had been sufficating him.

After that, nothing special happened. No one came to enlighten them on what was going on with Inuyasha now, and the demons didn't hear anything that partained the hanyou specifically. The anxiety was killing them, and they didn't know what to do now. They were forced to think and reflect, and right now everyone knew how bad that was.

The more they thought or reflected, the deeper they got themselves into that huge, black hole of guilt. Ok, they had been pretty careless about their hanyou friend the past few weeks but hell, wasn't that punishment enough? Did they really need all this pain from the beginning of their lives and until most liley the end of it?

For Pete's sake, there were too many unanswered questions.

Finally, probably what had been three hours later, Kaede came into the waiting room, looking very fatigued and maybe older than she already looked if that were even possible. She stared grimly at the anxious group, who again had stood up simultaneously at the sight of her. The old doctor only sighed and the group immediately took it as bad news.

Kaede looked up and faced the group, her brown eyes staring intensely into the eyes of the hanyou's former guardian, but still most likely is anyways, Sesshoumaru. "I...well, the operation was still a sucess. Even though there are still some remnants of the drugs in Inuyasha's blood stream, most of it was purged. And it took a while, but we got him to start breathing again. We were very close to loosing him, but we didn't...The results were...well...he is awake now if ye'd like to see him..."

The group couldn't help but feel that Kaede was leaving something out. What it was, they could only guess, but it wasn't a very educated guess. The elderly doctor gave them the hanyou's room number, but warned them to only go in one by one.

Everyone consented for Kagome to be the last one to go in, since she would probably be the last person Inuyasha would want to see, so Shippo was elected to be the first. And with that, the group headed towards the room number that they were given.

Sesshoumaru was going to go after them too but...

"...Sesshoumaru...I'd like to speak with you before you go see Inuyasha..."

...Kaede interrupted him...her voice and expression grim as ever...

...he could only hope that it had nothing to do with Inuyasha...

...which was _very_ unlikely...

_**A/N: OOOOOOHHHH what could Kaede want to speak with him about? Who knows! No wait, I do...o.o**_

_**CHAPPIE MINI LESSON!**_

_**Well, for this chapter I tried to get the point of views...well not really, more like thoughts...of some of the people in the sitsuation. I got a lot of Miroku, and Shippo is pretty messed up...not to mention Sesshoumaru! I really liked what I had Kouga say to the friends who were fighting, what he said was very true. Oh well, just thought I might as well explain why this chappie is a little boring! **_

_**What will happen next chappie? Now that Inuyasha's awake...what will he say to the group? What will they say to him? What does Kaede want to speak with Sesshoumaru about? What will Kagome say to Inuyasha? Just some questions to keep your imagination going! TATA! AND REVIEW!**_


	13. Depression

_**A/N: Forgive me? Please? Hehe, i know I haven't updated since September, but I was in one of my writing moods! That's when I write tons of chapters for stories other than the ones I'm supposed to update...o.o Would have been pretty efficient if I had turned that writing desire into updating one of my stories... **_

_**ENJOY THE CHAPTA!!!!**_

**Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous 12**

The two bands stood outside room number 215 on the second floor of the hospital. Room number 215...Inuyasha's current residence. It seemed like Shippou was a little hesitant to go inside and see his friend for the reason of how he would look like.

In all truths he was scared of seeing Inuyasha once again with IV tubes attached to his arms and a breathing tube covering his nose. He never even wished for Inuyasha to be in such a state. Yet, he had already seen it twice before, and today will be his third.

"Dont worry, Shippou, just go in. He needs you right now." Kirara was right. Inuyasha needed to be with someone right now, and Shippou needed to be strong for him. With one last glance towards his friends, he nodded and turned the cold, silver knob to the white hospital door. Ever so slowly, he opened it part way and slipped inside, closing the door silently behind him.

He really didn't know what he was expecting to see. Of course he was expecting to see Inuyasha on a white hospital bed that had the countless of pedistals that he didn't know how to use with numerous clear tubes and IV's attached to him, but not this. Inuyasha...didn't look like the Inuyasha he knew. He looked so vulnerable, so fragile that it scared him.

So hurt...

Inuyasha resembled how Kouga had looked just twenty minutes before. Staring at the wall but his gaze wasn't fixed upon there entirely. His mind was wandering, and his half parted golden amber eyes looked completely blank. The had once been vibrant eyes of the hanyou looked dull and blank, devoid of the emotion Shippou knew Inuyasha always showed in them.

"Inuyasha..." If the hanyou had heard him he showed no signs of it. His eyes still remained steadily on the pastel white wall, and still blank as ever. Shippou gulped, stepped further inside room, and sat himself on a scarlet cushioned arm chair that was placed next to Inuyasha's bed.

The room was a private room, curtesy of Kaede, so no one was over hearing and Shippou didn't have to worry about the damn snoring of old men like the first time he had visited Inuyasha in a hospital. That had been really annoying, and the snoring had only gotten louder and louder. Yet that time, Inuyasha wasn't like this...he had been awake and talkative, not like a brainwashed zombie as he currently was.

"Hey Yash, it's me, Shippou. Remember right? Yeah..." Inuyasha made no movement and that confused Shippou. When Kaede had said that he was awake was she sure of herself?

Because maybe Inuyasha learned how to sleep with his eyes open...

After several attempts to get Inuyasha to notice his presence, some of them being poking him nonstop, Shippou sighed and decided to leave the hanyou alone. Inuyasha probably did not want to be bothered, but he wasn't going to try explaining that to the others. If Inuyasha didn't want to talk, he couldn't do anything about it. Maybe he'd talk tomorrow. Yeah, it was too soon anyways, so he'd give Inuyasha a day or two.

Hopefully there will be progress on those days.

"Take care, Inuyasha. I'll try tomorrow. See ya." Shippou looked at the matching ashened tiled ground while he talked, letting his dark orange bangs cover his elmerald eyes, and walked out of the room. The others anxiously stared at the kitsune, but their anxiety faded once they saw his meloncholy expression.

Was something wrong?

"Shippou, did something happen? Did he talk to you? Is he feeling ok?" Kagome asked all in a rush, rightfully worried about the hanyou she loved, but Shippou only shook his head, effectively answering her questions. He strode past them and all but threw himself on one of the salmon cusioned chairs in the hallway, still looking, _glaring_ at the ground.

"He didn't say anything. Hell he didn't even move. I dont know what's wrong with him."

All of this only made him want to scream, snarling curses at the damn gods that looked down upon him. What did they do to deserve this torture? Why did every year of their pitiful lives only grow as fruitless as the rest? Shippou was overwhemled by a bombard of emotions. He...gods, not one of the things he had: his fortune, his fame, or his drums could get his best friend back.

Once more in his life, he couldn't have what he most desperately wanted, and he hated the feeling of being...useless. What was the point of being one of the richest beings on the planet if he couldn't use it to buy what he really yearned for? It wasn't like he bought Kirara's love for him, it wasn't like he bought his friends, and it sure as hell wasn't like he could buy his dead parents back. _So what the fuck is the point of having so many damn riches for shit?!?! What is the fucking point if I cant even help someone who is like a brother to me when he needs it?!?! _Shippou gritted his teeth, leaning his head down so that his auburn bangs could cover his viridian eyes.

_Heh, I could never buy Inuyasha...I should have learned that by now... _Shippou ruefully thought, remembering past times when he had urged the silver haired hanyou to do something for him in exchange for money, he had even offered a lot of it, but Inuyasha never gave in. Partly because the hanyou was lazy as hell, but Shippou knew that the other was only the influence of his mother.

The others took a moment to digest this and sighed. Miroku had been next and he walked towards the door. He was still going to see his friend, even if he wanted to talk or not. "Well, I'm going to go in. I want to see for myself how bad it is."

"Oh, it's bad alright." Shippou muttered under his breath, deciding on counting the number of biege specks on the white floor tiles. He had to keep himself busy, thinking of Inuyasha's blank expression made him feel depressed and sad. And knowing that he could have done something to prevent it...

Shippou winced and blinked back warm tears in vain...

Miroku stepped infront of Inuyasha's room, and copied what Shippou had done before hand. He hesitated. Was it true what Shippou had said about Inuyasha? If so, what was wrong with him? Sure, the hanyou had just woken up, maybe that was it. He would feel a little cranky too if he were Inuyasha. Being in a hospital surrounded by white, and the smell of death and sickness wafting into your sensitive nose ten fold... It was disgusting to say the least. He couldn't blame Inuyasha, and he never would.

Mustering up whatever pride and courage he had left, Miroku opened the pastel white painted door and stepped into Inuyasha's assigned room. The hanyou was staring blankly at the wall, and if he had noticed him entering the room Inuyasha didn't show it.

"Inuyasha..."

Miroku stared at his friend in pity. He couldn't help it, but for what his friend had been through, he couldn't give him much more than friendly pity. He hadn't been through what Inuyasha had, he didn't feel what Inuyasha felt; how could he say that he understood if he didn't know what his friend was feeling? He wasn't going to lie to Inuyasha or to himself as a matter of fact. He could only pity him and hope that the hanyou would get better.

Miroku stepped closer towards Inuyasha's bed and sat on a scarlet cushioned arm chair near it. He stared at his friend with feelings that he had never felt before. An overwhelming sadness came over him, and he suddenly felt like crying. The dark haired man was immensely surprised whne he felt a distinct wetness travelling down his cheek ever so slowly. It didn't help to wash away his pain, but Miroku didn't wipe the lone tear away either.

"Inuyasha, you can...get through this. I...Ipromise you that from now on you wont...suffer anymore. I _promise_." With all said and done, even though his voice had cracked as well, Miroku decided to leave the room. Inuyasha wasn't paying attention to him, his sensitive puppy dog ears didn't even twitch at his voice.

There was no hope for now.

**-XxX-**

Kouga aimlessly roamed the busy halls of the hopsital after returning from Inuyasha's room. He said nothing to the hanyou, only sat down next to him and stared with him. What was he supposed to say? Three times already, three! He wasn't going to repeat what he said the other two times because he knew it was just a waste of air since Inuyasha just ended up repeating his actions.

_Humph, I cant believe I dont know what to do. Me, _me! _For once, I actually admit defeat. There really is nothing else...to do... _Kouga sighed and ran a clawed hand through his luxurious charcoal bangs, stopping to lean against a white painted wall that was near him.

He refused to admit, however, that his thoughts were killing him. Literally. That was why he decided to get away from the others for at least a little bit. Shippou's silent tears, Miroku's despairing expression, the girls were now all like water towers; none of it helped his own grief. No matter how hard the others tried, he wasn't going to talk to them, so he might as well get something to ease his famished stomach. Well, if he was alone, he was more prone to start thinking about the dire situation at hand. But, if he was with food, that was an entire different story...

"Are you okay there, sir?" Kouga looked up at the sugary voice, he meant that in a good way, that had been directed towards him to see that its owner was a very attractive young nurse. She had shoulder length firey red hair that was tied into two pig tails at the sides of her head, and glittering forest green eyes, not to mention her sunkissed skin only seemed to help highlight her beauty. Kouga immediately thought she was cute, heck she was a hot wolf demon too, and put on one of his charming smiles, showing off one of his pearly white fangs galantly.

"I'm fine now that you're here, pretty lady," the nurse giggled, wiping off invisible dirt from her nurse's uniform which consisted off one of those classic white skirt and blouse with the top hat, "may I have your name?"

"You certainly may! My name's Ayame, what's yours?" Ayame, where had he heard that name before? _Nah, it couldn't be... _

He wasn't going to think so, not until he was absolutely positive...

"Kouga. Pleasure to meet you, Ayame." The way he emphasized her name made the red headed nurse giggle, and Kouga couldn't help that his smile widened. Even though his state of mind supposedly wasn't able to be cheerful, Ayame's Rin like bubbling attitude grabbed his attention and lifted him from his depression. At least momentarily, who knew when his mood would change again?

Ayame ceased her chuckling and took a good look at Kouga. Very sexy, with long, shining black hair tied into a high pony tail and piercing sky blue eyes. His skin tone was perfect so that he could be called tall, dark, and handsome, but Ayame noticed the dark bags under his eyes and the hint of...frustration and sadness behind his striking eyes. She wondered about it, but she just met the guy and didn't know his life's secrets.

Yet...

"Hey, wait a minute! Aren't you the bass guitarist Kouga Shiro from the band Demons Within?" Great, dont tell him that she was a hyperactive fan girl that only wanted his autograph to sell on ebay and then asked for Inuyasha...

Kouga cautiously replied, "Yeeaah..."

"That's so **cool! **I didn't think I'd ever meet you in person! I think you play the bass guitar really well, by the way, my brother tried playing, but I'm telling you, he totally sucks!" She laughed and for some reason she had Kouga laughing along with her too. Maybe because he was relieved that she hadn't instantly asked where Inuyasha was, or that it was finally a shift from the tiring and depressing state of one of his best friend's. It did get awafully annoying when he thought someone was actually interested in him, but then they turned out to only be there to get to the lead singer...

"Say, Ayame, are you too busy now? Because I'd like to get to know you over a cup of coffee..." The female wolf demon silently squealed and nodded her head furiously, quickly taking Kouga's arm and dragged him towards the cafeteria, a never ending grin firmly planted on her cute face.

Kouga couldn't help but keep on smiling even though he was slightly embarassed, but he felt that this girl would be different than the others. He liked to call it instinct; Ayame's positive, straightforward excited vibe was unlike anyother that he had felt coming from a woman, except a certain colbat haired woman, and he now knew what Sesshoumaru felt with Rin.

A cheerful, excited smile was definately contagious.

**-XxX-**

Twenty minutes later, everyone had visited Inuyasha except for Kagome. She was the last one, and from everyone else's reaction to the hanyou's state, she was uncertain if she wanted to even go in. She knew that if she went in she'd only come out crying. But it was the least that she could do for him. Kagome had to show him that she cared, even after all she had done to him.

It was all her fault.

Kagome stepped into the room and wasn't surprised that Inuyasha's gaze was steadily fixed on the wall infront of him. The others had said that it didn't move beyond there. Again, could she even mind? It was all her fault that he was like this. If she hadn't, gods she should have just said the truth! The truth! And none of this would have happened. Heck, Inuyasha and her would have probably been at the mansion cuddled up infront his fireplace that was in his room.

Or doing something even more fun...

_No time to think about that, Kagome! Focus... _Kagome thought, fighting the pink blush that she knew spread to her cheeks. Instead, the raven haired woman sat down in the chair near Inuyasha's bed, just like everyone had done before her.

"Inuyasha...I'm so sorry...you dont know how sorry I am that you..." It was hard to form words since a large, thick lump decided to get stuck in her throat. Seeing him like that, with such blank eyes and a face even colder than Sesshoumaru's, it killed her. And knowing that he was like that because of her and her stupid insecurities, Kagome only sighed.

"I...I love you, Inuyasha, and I'd give anything to have things like they were before this whole mess started. It was so much better when we were teenagers, _-sigh- _those were the days." Kagome slighlty smiled profoundly, remembering all of her happy times with Inuyasha. Times when he had decided to take her running along the beach in Japan, in the rain no less, when he took her to his secret spot up in Mount Hakurei, when he took her out on their first date at a really famous arcade...those were the times.

"Please, Inuyasha, get better, **please! **If you want I'll move, heck I'll even go back to Japan! Just _please_, everyone is hurting so much out there, I'm ready to kill myself in worry and guilt, please, we all miss our old Inuyasha."

"Bullshit." Kagome blinked in pure confusion as she watched Inuyasha's pallid lips move suddenly, and couldn't believe her ears. His voice sounded tired and haggard, but angry and frustrated as well. And finally, his golden eyes took on some reflective light and moved from their undisturbed position on the white wall, now fixing themselves onto her.

But it was what he whispered that made her stop from crying out in joy.

Not to mention his glowing eyes held all his supressed anger.

"W-what...what did you say?" His hands gripped the white hospital sheets under him, his knuckles growing white with the death grip. Kagome could tell that he was grinding his teeth, it seemed like he was trying to control his anger. Did she make him angry, yet again?

"I said **bullshit! **I'm **TIRED** of all of you coming in here and giving _me_ pity! I **DONT** need it and it's not like I'm going to change anyways! **FACE** it, pain follows me everywhere! I should have fucking died, that's all I'm good for, **THAT'S ALL!" **Kagome blinked back tears and made a move to say something, but Inuyasha's blazing eyes blew away whatever she had in mind. He was panting, still gripping the hospital sheets, and she knew he wasn't done yet. But she deserved it.

All of it.

"Get out, you're not even the last person I want to see." When the raven haired woman didn't move at all, only kept staring at him with those pained, chocolate eyes, Inuyasha snarled and tried again. "Didn't you hear me, bitch?! **GET OUT! GET THE FUCK OUT NOW!!!!"**

Kagome gasped back her tears and scrambled from her seat, hastily opening the blanched door infront of her and closing it as she left. Inuyasha sat in his bed, still trying to savor the little energy he had, and leaned back onto the fluffy white pillows under his head. He stared up at the equally white tiled ceiling and sighed, his golden amber eyes growing glassy with unshed tears.

He hated his life but never ended it. He hated her but loved her. He hated them but was grateful. What had it all become now? What was he living for now? His father was dead, his mother was dead, Kagome was more or less dead, what was there? No one understood, everyone thought that he was ok. But he wasn't. Far from it.

Most of all...he hated himself.

And with that, he let the tears join with his searing pain.

**-XxX-**

Sesshoumaru and Kaede only grimly stared at each other as they lightly sipped some dark brown coffee in white foam cups infront of them. The silence surrounding them in the bustling cafeteria was all but comforting; it was sufficating actually. Sesshoumaru didn't think he could bear the look that the elderly miko was giving him, it were as if she blamed him for what had happened. Wasn't it enough that he already blamed himself? Couldn't they just forget the unchangeable past and work on rebuilding their future?

He guessed not.

"What did you wish to speak with me about?" The dog demon finally decided to interrupt the tense silence once he thought that his mind was going to cause his down fall, which it was. Kaede put her foam cup down and sighed, her wrinkled and aged face seeming older than she really was.

"Sesshoumaru," Kaede started, but didn't really know how to go on. Sesshoumaru beckoned her to continue but the miko took her time to actually proceed, "I dont necessarily blame ye for Inuyasha's never ending pain, but..." Sesshoumaru knew she was lying. She blamed him. Everyone did. The world had turned against him, time to time it always does, and he could do nothing more than to accept it.

"But what?" Kaede really started to thin his recently thin patience. If all she wanted to say was that, then fine, now let him leave. He wanted to go assess his brother's condition in person so that he could get some rest in peace, and so that his conscience could finally leave him alone. But** no**, this old hag was keeping him here for no reason at all!

_Irrelevant little-_

Ok, he had to calm down...

"...but I believe ye could have done more to help him. I mean, ye of all people should have been able to tell if he truly was happy or not. Ye went through the same thing he did years ago, did ye not? Ye had lost a mother at a very young age..."

"No, Kaede, you are wrong. Our situations are completely in contrast. My mother still lives while Inuyasha's is dead, and he must live with it. If he still hasn't, then there is nothing I can do." Sesshoumaru shut his eyes for a brief moment at the mention of his mother, but reopened them after taking a sip of his coffee.

His mother...well, it was a sore subject for him. Not even Rin knew anything about her because he never told anyone about it. In fact, people seemed to forget that he actually had a mother and they mistook her for dead. She wasn't. She was alive and well, probably married to some low life demon being cheated on and barren, but what did her son care about her? She might as well have been dead, and she was, to Sesshoumaru at least.

_Bitch has what she deserves; she remembers not of her own kin, and her kin refuses to recognize her as his._ For him to think like that about his own mother was degrading to the dog demon, but it was what he felt. He hated her, hated her more than he did his deceased father for having mated a mere human and leaving them all, but what could he do about it? He wasn't going to lie to himself and say that he respected his mother when obviously he didn't. Heh, Sesshoumaru was never one to lie to himself despite when it came to Rin. Gods, he had been lying to himself even after years of courting the beautiful cinnamon eyed singer.

"Yes, ye situations may be different, but they are also similar. She is dead to ye, gone from the depths of ye mind, and it is painful to think of her. As is the same for ye younger half brother. Do ye suppose maybe he has never gotten over the fact that Izayoi is long gone?"

Sesshoumaru thought about it, and replied, "Possibly, yet after all these years he should have come to that deduction." The dog demon paused, and the elderly doctor prodded him to continue. "Kaede, I am not sitting here to talk of my feelings or beliefs, tell me what it is that you truly want to say to me."

Kaede sighed and drank from her foam cup. She would have preferred delaying it, but nothing could get past Sesshoumaru. From years of experience, she should have learned her lesson by now, even so when the demon before her has wisened as he has. Oh well, there was nothing that she could do to hide the truth from the older brother of her patient any longer.

"Alright, Sesshoumaru. What I really want to talk about is of ye brother's condition. Do ye know the gravity of what he has done, for the third time no less?" Sesshoumaru inclined his head, refraining from rolling his golden honey eyes in slight contempt, "Then ye know what I must do."

"In contrary, I do not." He was only making things difficult for Kaede.

"Listen, I love that boy as if he were my own, and I will treat him as such. I wouldn't let my own son run around with access to drugs he does not know anything about, willingly risking his life three times being hanyou or not. And when there is a crime committed, there surely is a dire punishment. I let him off easy the last two times, but this time is just too much."

Sesshoumaru only narrowed his eyes, suspiscious of what she was saying. What did she mean by all that? "What are you saying? Do you plan on sending him to prison? Rehab even?" Kaede shook her head, but it took a long while for her to speak again.

"Nay, it would only serve to ruin his reputation, even I am not willing to do that to him."

"Then dont beat around the bush with me. Talk." But when she did, Sesshoumaru wished he hadn't beckoned her to continue.

"Since ye are impatient to know, I will tell ye. I am impedding him from continuing his career. I am forbidding him to keep living his regular life. In fact, I want him to live a normal, everyday life without the publicity, without the fame and fortune, for at_ least _two months. And ye cannot stop me from my decision."

**"WHAT?!" **The two fervently conversing people in the cafeteria turned at the shout, and were suprised that the owner of the masculine voice came from none other than...

...Kouga...

**A/N: YES! AYAME HAS NOW MADE HER APPEARANCE IN THE STORY! NOW REVIEW AND MY COOKIES WILL NOT BURN! Nah, I aint baking cookies, but review because reviewing holds magical powers...YOU SHALL BE THE NEXT DRAGON RIDER!!!! Aww, I want to be one too! REVIEW NOW!!!**


End file.
